Wolf and the Treacherous Scheme
by Destinations500
Summary: Horo and Lawrence were attacked by bandits, only to discover later that it was part of someone's plan to wrest control of the city. As they try to unravel the plan,they must overcome difficult obstacles, which will bring the two closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spice and Wolf and its characters, but I do own this story.**

It has been a long journey.

Only sounds of the rattling wagon, which carried boxes of nails and wood, can be heard as it travels along the dirt road through the forest on its way to the upcoming town.

There was no laughing or conversations, or any social interaction. It was just a quiet morning, which the young traveling merchant commonly experienced every day.

Craft Lawrence, a 25 year old traveling merchant, was already accustomed with this experience through his 7 years of being a traveling merchant. His hair and clothes was kept in the style of a businessman, and has the appearance of a fit and healthy person. His ultimate goal was to someday acquire his own shop, settled down in a city, and become a town merchant.

Loneliness was a common feeling for Lawrence, as he spends most of his time on the road traveling from town to town doing business by himself. Sometimes he would wish that the horse pulling the wagon could speak, and occasionally he would actually think that the horse was talking to him.

However, things started to change when he has met a particular girl in the town of Parsoe, where he has gone to trade some wheat. The girl was not your ordinary local farm girl, but a several hundred year old wolf deity who lives in the town's wheat fields, blessing the town with bountiful harvests. She has the appearance of a beautiful 15 year old girl with long brown hair and red eyes, which can catch the attention of any man that saw her. She looks like a normal human girl except that she has pair of white tip wolf ears and a tail.

She calls herself Horo, the wise wolf of Yoitsu. Her true form is a giant wolf that is about 10 times bigger than an average man.

Horo wants to return the north to her hometown of Yoitsu after noticing that that farmers and the locals has started to forsake and forget her because of inventions that has improve the ways of farming and agriculture.

Lawrence was aware that Horo has been lonely for a long time while staying in the wheat fields, decided to aid her on her travel to the north.

Throughout the journey, they had confirmed that Yoitsu was destroyed a long time ago by the Moon Hunting Bear, shortly after Horo has left her hometown. Although the town has been destroy, Horo's companions was said to have fled the town before it was destroyed.

Presently, Lawrence and Horo are still continuing their journey north in search of legends that might give clues to the location of Yoitsu, and Horo's companions.

An icy breeze swept across the ground and pass Lawrence, causing Lawrence shiver from the cold. Being in the middle of winter, the icy morning wind was merciless, and he prays to Mother Nature that he would not be caught in a blizzard or a winter storm.

Trying to deter himself from thinking about the cold, since it will make him colder, Lawrence looked around at his surroundings, attempting to find something that can take his attention of the harsh climate. He caught a glimpse of Horo, who was still sleeping with the covers wrapped around herself like a bug in a cocoon.

Lawrence could not feel a bit jealous towards Horo that she is able to sleep, and keeping herself warm, while he is awake, driving the car, and freezing to death. So jealous that he thought of waking her up because it was him that was helping her find her home, so she should be one being cold and not him.

However, Horo looks so innocent and cute like a child when she is sleeping soundly, so Lawrence could not bring himself to wake her up. He realizes that this is probably one of Horo's schemes to look defenseless while she's sleeping, so that she could sleep as much as she wants.

Even though she has a beautiful appearance and cute charm, she is very sly and scheming. Even Lawrence who has many years of experience of being a businessman, and sweet talking people into deals was no match for Horo, for she has the wisdom and life experiences of a several hundred years.

As a result, he can never win against Horo in an argument, and always the victim of Horo's teasing.

Suddenly, he notices the sound of Horo's tail sweeping the wagon floor, and the movement of her ears, a clear indication that she has woke up. She slowly open her sleepy eyes, and caught Lawrence looking at her. She grinned at Lawrence, where Lawrence can only reply with a strained smile

She removed the covers and lifted herself up from the wagon floor, and gave a big sleepy yawn that clearly shows her canine fangs. She quickly wrap the covers around herself again and said with a sleepy tone.

"It is a cold morning today, is it not?"

"You don't know how cold it really is. Wrapping all the covers around yourself and sleeping while I'm here driving the cart!"

Horo head peered forward, her red eyes gazed at Lawrence.

"Then why do you not wake me up to get the covers then?"

"That is because..", before Lawrence could think of an appropriate answer to reply back, Horo continued her attack.

"You know…I would not mind sleeping next to you under the same covers." Horo's ears drooped down, and turn her head slightly to side, giving her an extremely cute and sweet appearance.

Lawrence was no match for Horo's acting, since he has failed to hide the blush that has surfaced on his cheeks after hearing Horo.

Horo reveal a big smile, her eyes fixated on Lawrence blushing expression as if mocking him.

Lawrence knowing that he has fallen into Horo's trap, and realizing that he is going to get tease further if the conversation continued, accepted defeat. He sigh, and turn his head back facing the front to hide his embarrassed expression from Horo.

Horo responded to Lawrence actions with a loud giggled and spoke.

"You are just too adorable and fun."

Horo jumped from the back of wagon to the driver seat to the front, and sat right of Lawrence. Covering herself and Lawrence with the cover she brought from the back, she let her head rest on Lawrence shoulder, and looked at the path in front of them.

Lawrence placed his hand on Horo's head, as if petting a dog. Seeing that Horo didn't move away or resist him, he moved his hand to the top of her left shoulder, and brought her petite body closer to his.

Not knowing if this was a trap laid by Horo to tease him later in day, Lawrence still held Horo close to his side. Lawrence didn't care if this is actually a trap because he was happy that he was accompanied by Horo's presence, and would rather be tease by Horo than to relive the lonely days before he met Horo.

It was quiet again; the sun was directly overhead of Lawrence, signaling that it is already afternoon. The sun has warmed up the air, allowing Lawrence to feel warmth and comfort, unlike the unforgiving cold winds during the early morning.

The cart has finally passed through the forest, and only hills that stretch out for miles can be seen all around. The path twisted around the various hills, like a snake slithering across the ground.

To Lawrence amazement, he noticed that he was the only cart on the road, which gave an ominous feeling.

On the back of the cart, Horo was busying combing and maintaining her tail, paying no attention to the surrounding environment, like she was the only one on this cart.

But Lawrence knows better. Even though Horo looks oblivious to her surroundings and only focuses on combing her tail, her ears are always on alert, detecting any movement and sound. Her sensitive wolf ears can hear the sound of a flea hopping on someone's skin, and can detect lies from other people.

Horo was the first to break the silence.

"Where are we headed?"

Lawrence look back to see that Horo was still combing her and looking at her tail, not even making eye contact with Lawrence. Lawrence figured that the question was just to break the silent boring atmosphere, and engaged in a conversation to pass the time.

"We're heading to the city of Revattle; it should take two more days on the cart to reach the city."

Horo finally looked up and made eye contact with Lawrence, her face happily smiling.

When Horo smiles like that, Lawrence knew it was not going to be anything beneficial for him and his wallet.

"Does that mean I can finally sleep in warm comfortable bed in an inn, and eat actual food, instead of sleeping on the cold wagon floor, spending everyday eating tasteless black bread with water?"

Lawrence was right on the mark. Horo probably wanted to rest in a decent inn, while eating the expensive food the inn has the offer. If he didn't do this, than he will provoke Horo's wrath, something that Lawrence didn't want to do, since he knows how wrathful Horo can be. Thinking about this, Lawrence unknowingly showed a bleak expression.

"Fine, we will, don't worry."

Horo's request was acceptable and manageable, since Lawrence also wanted to find an inn and stay in the city for a couple of days to rest for the journey ahead. Even though Lawrence has quite a fit build for a merchant, these eight days of travelling on the cart has exhausted him completely. And if he feels exhausted, then Horo, with a smaller and more fragile body was probably feeling worse than he is.

Seeing that Lawrence has agreed to her request, Horo laid down on the wagon's floor, looking up at the sky, showing no intention of continuing the conversation.

"You should also be looking forward to the different types of food you'll find there."

Horo instantly sat back up, and faced Lawrence again, intrigued by what he has just said.

"What do you mean?"

If there were anything that could get Horo's attention and make her happy is food.

"The city of Revattle is located on the northern border between the Kingdom of Porania and the pagan lands. Many traders and workers come from the north and south to trade and do business in the city. As a result, many people come and share their skills and knowledge with other people, so Revattle has adapted both northern and southern styles of food and cooking."

Finishing his explanation, Lawrence saw Horo's mouth, drooling at the thought of various foods she would be able to eat, hastily said.

"Then we should quickly arrive to the town!"

Horo sound like a child making a request from her parents, and her eyes and face was filled with happiness and excitement, Lawrence cannot help but smile.

"Alright, but we shall only eat after I had sold the things in the back. And just because I mention about the food in the city doesn't mean you can eat much as you want."

After Lawrence finished his sentence, he was met with Horo's face, which was full of displeasure.

"Why? Did you not make a huge profit in the previous town?"

Horo's eyes narrowed on to Lawrence trying to get him to submit, but Lawrence did not back down. Because if he did, Horo would have dealt another blow his wallet and his pride as merchant, which were things his pride would not allow him to do.

"I did, but you need to control yourself and your eating expenses, you eat so much that you have almost used up all the earnings I got."

Horo peered back, turning her face away, and then turn back to face him with a confident and strong expression and composure.

"Oh really, then let me ask you this? Who was it that came up with the plan that has allowed you to earn a profit in the last town?

Even though Lawrence knew that the plan was originally her idea, he cannot answer question with it was her idea. Because if he did, that would prove that he was wrong and she was right, which was the same as forfeiting.

Horo sensed Lawrence's thoughts and continued her assault.

"Who was it that is mainly responsible for the unfortunate incidents during our travels? And who was it that has come up with the plans that has helped you get out of those unfortunate events?"

Lawrence was speechless.

"So, in a business perspective, I should be getting a share of the profit for my services, right Master?"

Horo deliberately used the word master to further mock Lawrence incompetence by using the concepts of business he learned as a tool against him.

Lawrence crumbled, having no reply that will turn the tide in the situation. As he was about to submit to Horo dominating presence, Horo ears suddenly twitched, and quickly turned her head to the left.

Lawrence was surprised by Horo's sudden action.

"What's wrong, Horo?"

He noticed that Horo has a cautious appearance on her face. Her ears are on full alert, detecting any sound and scanning the environment.

"I hear multiple galloping horses coming towards us at a fast pace."

Hearing Horo say this, Lawrence thought it was a messenger and his escorts trying to deliver a fast message. Since Revattle was a major city in these lands, it was not uncommon for merchants to encounter messengers on the road delivering documents to other major cities.

"It's probably a messenger and his escorts trying to deliver something."

Horo listened to Lawrence response, and quickly retorted his judgment.

"If it were really messengers and his escorts, would they not be traveling on the same road as us?

Lawrence was taken back by Horo's question.

"I guess they would be taking the same route as us"

Horo nodded at Lawrence response.

"But the sounds I hear are not coming from the road, but over the hills on the other side, and they are coming at us quite fast."

Lawrence was startled by Horo's response, also began to look cautious and alert. Lawrence surveyed his surroundings, but because his vision is blocked by the numerous tall hills around the side of the road, Lawrence cannot see anything except the main road in front of him.

"They are almost here." Horo quickly put on her hood, covering ears, producing a low growl, like a wolf getting ready to pounce on any threat that appeared.

Moments later, Lawrence also hearing the sound of galloping horses, but he also heard the yells of people and the clashing sound of metal.

In that instant, a thought suddenly sparked in Lawrence mind. Somewhere in his past distant memories, he has been in a similar situation and heard similar sounds. And then it hit him, with a face full of horror and concern, he muttered.

"Bandits."

**A.N.**

**This is my first fanfic, so feel free to comment and criticize. It would also be awsome if you could give me some pointers of what to watch out for during my stories, like certain grammer mistakes. Planning on releasing further chapters soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spice and Wolf or any of its characters.**

Lawrence immediately cued is horse to quickly divert off the main path, but instantly noticed that the hills on both sides of the roads were blocking him, forcing him to continue along the main road. With hills blocking his view and movement, this was a perfect place for an ambush, and he walked straight into it.

"So they were waiting for us until the perfect moment." Lawrence said this to indicate that escape was impossible.

Seconds later, a horse jumped in front of Lawrence's cart, catching him by surprise. He immediately pulled hard on the horse's reins to stop the cart in order to avoid a collision. The horse let out a disgruntled scream, and raises his two front hoofs into the air.

The horse lost his balance, and staggered sharply to the right, bringing the whole the cart with it. The cart violently rocked left to right, causing crates at the back of the cart to tumble, and bash against the wooden sides of the cart. Lawrence was thrown from side to side of the driver seat, gripping the rope with all his strength, so that he won't be flung out of his cart by the furious shaking.

The cart steadied, allowing Lawrence to sit back up and regain his composure. Taking a quick glance at the situation at the back of the cart, boxes of nails and strips of wood were everywhere, and some of his goods were badly damaged from the rocking. Horo was rubbing her head groaning , appeared a bit dazed, probably took a light hit on her head, but she should be fine in a few moments.

Thankfully, the crates containing the nails did not break, which averted Lawrence worst-case scenario. The situation would be a hundred times worse, if the nail crates did break, and Horo will be rocked along with hundreds of sharp nails in back. In his mind, Lawrence cannot even picture how horrible the situation will become.

Tossing that thought to the back on his mind, he returned his focus to the current situation, which can be considered a traveling merchant's worse nightmare.

The bandits were cantering in circle around the cart like hungry sharks circling around their prey before they devour it. As they continue to circle around Lawrence, they were picking up the yellow-brownish dust on the road, thus creating a dust smokescreen. As a result, Lawrence cannot clearly see the riders, but their weapons are clearly noticeable, as the silver tip of their spears and sword, sparkled and reflect sunlight into Lawrence's eyes.

Lawrence reached around his back to grab the hilt of his dagger, getting ready to defend himself and Horo.

Like common nightmares, this isn't the first time he was in this kind of the situation in his seven years of traveling. He recalled that his master told him that if he is being robbed by bandits, the most important is to remain calm, and addressed the situation with a clear mind. Another important thing you need to do is to put on a strong a composure that is not too aggressive but not too submissive either.

A loss is unavoidable when you are being robbed, so a smart merchant will do whatever he can to minimize his loss.

Although this is easier said than done, it is actually really simple if one knows how bandits operate and their tactics. Similar to a business deal, if merchant knows their competitor's strategy, he will have a huge advantage over his competitor.

The common strategy bandit's use is to instill fear into to the person he is robbing, causing them to be passive and submissive, making it easier for them to rob him of all his possessions.

They have several tactics to do this. First tactic is confusion. By confusing the person, they stripped the person the ability to clearly assess the situation and make decisions. It disorients the person, causing a sense of helplessness and anxiety, which further hiders their ability to make proper decisions.

Lawrence was aware that the bandits were trying to confuse him when they dangerously leaped into Lawrence's path to forcefully and quickly stop his cart, and causing his cart to viciously rock. Also, by creating a dust screen, it obscures Lawrence's view of the environment and situation, disabling him from making gathering information from his surroundings.

Instead of succumbing to the feeling of helplessness and anxiety, Lawrence took this opportunity to calm himself down. Knowing that he has Horo by his side, it greatly helped him. He starts to observe what he can of the riders. If one is unable to make a clear decision because of lack of information, then he must observe the situation and gather as much information until he can make a proper decision.

As the horses circling around Lawrence gradually slowed down, the dust screen also died down. Thus, allowing Lawrence to clearly see the bandits and their situation.

The bandits came to stop, there were four in total, one in the front, left, right and back. There were about the same age as Lawrence. A black mask covered half their face, showing only the top half of their face. They were strangely well kept for band of bandits; their hair was cleanly cut, and their clothing was very casual, like the clothes people would be seen wearing in a city. The clothes were in good condition, and not the tattered or torn clothing like the other bandits he encountered before. They also appear physically smaller and frailer than Lawrence. If they got into a fight, Lawrence would probably have no trouble defeating them one on one.

Looking at the hills beside him, he saw three more riders silhouetted on top of both the hills. They were most likely observers watching the situation from the top, and intervene if the situation got out of hand.

"So that makes ten in total."

Lawrence was not surprised when he saw more bandits on top of the hills, but rather expected it, since another tactic bandits use is intimidation by overwhelming numbers and weaponry. Basically, it is a scare that tactic with purpose of forcing the person to submit to you through fear. By achieving this, they will have full control of the situation.

To avoid falling into clutches of the scare tactic, one must remember that bandits are also human beings, trying to seek a living using a more dirty and unjustified method, instead of bloodthirsty creatures. Their goal is to rob their target, then get out of there as fast as possible, killing the target is meaningless and will complicate the situation. If they really wanted to kill, they would have done it right at the beginning.

The bandit in front of Lawrence took out his sword from his sheath, and pointed the sword at Lawrence. Lawrence was momentarily blinded by the sunlight that reflected of his silver sword.

"You two, get out of the cart, and don't try anything stupid." Lawrence guessed that he is the leader of the group, because his sword and sheath is higher quality than the other swords the other bandits are using.

Although Lawrence knew that the bandits would rather not resort to violence, they will if their target decides resist. Since they have the advantage in numbers and weapons, Lawrence has no choice, but to do as he says. However, this is not submitting because of fear, Lawrence is basically trying to guarantee the safety of himself and Horo.

Similar to a business deal, if one is in a disadvantage, one must wait for the right opportunity to make a counter attack. In order to do that, they must let them think they are in full control of the situation, but in reality, they are not.

Lawrence turned his head back, and saw that Horo was looking at him. He gave a nodded signaling that we are getting out of the cart.

They both got out of the cart, and were led away from the cart road to the base of the hill by the other bandits. Lawrence saw a cart carrying three people and drawn by two horses pull up besides his cart. It probably belongs to the bandits, so that they can easily transport their stuff back to their hideout.

The three people got off the cart, and quickly began loading Lawrence cargo into their own cart. Lawrence felt a sharp pain in his heart as he watched his assets gets stolen in front of him.

Within a few minutes, they have finished moving the items. The three people went back on the cart, and sped off around the base of the hill, instantly leaving Lawrence's line of sight.

The leader raises his hand into the air, and performed some kind of signal to the other bandits. When the leader lowers his hand from the air, two of the bandits got on their horses and galloped in the same direction as their cart.

The other six bandits on the hills disappeared as well.

Lawrence guessed that the bandits went and joined up with their carts to act as escort as they made their back to their hideout. But this induction made Lawrence feel uneasy, because it is unusual for a band of bandits to separate before they are done robbing their target.

Horo also seemed to sense that this is strange, and remarked.

"Wow, they must be in a hurry to leave, I wonder why?"

"I don't know. Must have been scared that they will be caught by a band of knights of the local guards I think."

Although Lawrence wanted to know why the bandits had separated so quickly, he has no time to ponder about that right.

With the most of the bandits gone, only the leader, and the guard that was keeping watch of him and Horo was left. The two that are left are probably here to mop up the situation, and steal whatever else Lawrence has on his body right not.

They have just made a fatal mistake, Lawrence whispered to himself.

The leader walked up to Lawrence and Horo, wearing a grin as if he has complete power over them. He probably wants to strip whatever we have left on our bodies. Since Horo was clothing was luxurious, he probably thinks that we have jewels and gold coins in our wallet.

He went and confronted Horo first, thinking that she is the weakest link because she is a young girl.

"Second fatal mistake there", Lawrence has to use all his strength to suppress grin that was surfacing on his face.

"Hey you, take off your hood". The leader smiled cockily at Horo.

Horo stood firmly with her eyes looking straight at the leader, producing a low growl at him that seems somewhat threatening. Showing no signs of obeying him, the leader eyes lit red, furious that Horo didn't submit to him.

"Disobedient bitch, when I say take off you hood, I mean take off your hood right now!"

Horo continues to stare at him with unwavering eyes, like she was mocking him, but without saying any words or making any movement.

The leader clenched his hand into a fist.

'I'll teach you to know who is in control here"

He raised his fist into to air, and threw and hard punch towards Horo's face.

Horo skillfully evaded the punch, and immediately round-house kicked the leader right in his groin. He fell on to his knees clutching his lower area, and groaning in pain.

The bandit guarding Lawrence was bewildered by the turn of events, and immediately ran toward his leader in order to subdue Horo. By doing that, the bandit left himself completely wide open for Lawrence.

Before the band it got out of Lawrence's reach, Lawrence firmly grab the bandit's left shoulder to stop him from moving. He then places his foot behind the bandit. Lawrence pull the bandit's left shoulder back towards him with all his strength, the bandit stuttered backwards, tripped on Lawrence's foot, and fell down hard on the ground.

Before the bandit has any chance to pull himself off the ground and retaliate, Lawrence took out his dagger hidden in the left side on his waist belt, and pointed it at the bandit's face.

The bandit lay there on the ground, not daring to move. The tide has turned to Lawrence's favor.

Beside him, Horo continued her assault on their leader. Right after the leader fell to knees in pain from Horo's kick, Horo slammed her knee into the leader's face. His entire body fell on his back with a loud thud. Horo immediately pounced on top of his body, pinning him with her weight. Raising her hand into the air, and swirled her fingers into a fist, she punch him hard in the face.

"Disobedient bitch, am I!"

Horo gave him another punch.

"Teach me a lesson?" Another punch followed.

"How about I show teach you to respect other people's belongings!", and punched him two more times.

By this time, the leader's face is full of bruises and blood from Horo's relentless beating, like he was trampled by a herd of goats.

Even though they had robbed him of him of his possessions, Lawrence cannot help but feel pity for their leader, who is now facing the full extent of Horo's wrath.

Turning his attention back to the other bandit who on the ground who was in front of him, the bandit watched him closely, not attempting move or resist. Lawrence began to think about the next course of action he should take and decided on a course of action. He turned to the bandit and revealed a grin.

"If you do not want to end up like your leader over there, I suggest you cooperate with us. The local authorities would be greatly interested in seeing the both of you, and would love to get to some information from you about your groups of thrives."

Lawrence was feeling elated. Not only will he get his goods that were stolen compensated, he will also get a hefty sum from the local authorities for turning these two in. In a business sense, he has turned a situation, which was a going to be a certain loss, to a situation where he has made a profit.

This will definitely be one of the stories he would be telling the other merchant about his achievement in turning the tide of a robbery.

However, the bandit did show an expression of defeat or fear like he expected, he was grinning back at him, and like he fell in to some sort of trap they have planned. He then said two words to Lawrence.

"Not today."

Immediately after saying those two words, the bandit pulled out a knife from his pocket, catching Lawrence by surprise. Because of his excitement over his grand feat, Lawrence did not notice that the bandit has slowly and sneakily moved his hand into his pocket. The bandit threw the knife towards Horo, who was still on top of the leader.

Horo immediately jump hard to the right, her shoulder hit the ground, and rolled a few short few steps away from their leader's body, but allowing her to narrowly dodge the knife thrown at her.

Lawrence instantly turn his attention to Horo to see if she was okay, but then he felt a large stabbing in the back of his left knee, causing him to lose his balance. He fell on to his knees, and instinctively place his two arms on the ground in front of him to support his upper body, so he does not fall flat over his body.

Looking to his left and his injured knee, he immediately knew what happen. The bandit, who was under Lawrence captivity, threw his knife towards Horo, to distract him for a quick moment. Then using the distraction as an opportunity for a counter attack, the bandit rammed the hilt of his sword at the back of Lawrence's knee, causing him to fall in pain.

The bandit immediately got up from the ground, holding his sword to his side. He looked at Lawrence with bloodthirsty eyes, planning to kill him and Horo.

The bandit raises his sword to the same level as his waist, and prepare to a take swing to decapitate Lawrence. Just before, the bandit took his swing at Lawrence's head; Lawrence mustered up his willpower and suppressed excruciating pain from his injured knee. Using his injured knee, he took small and quick leap towards the bandit, and successfully slices the arm that was holding the sword using his dagger.

Then bandit screamed in pain, and dropped the sword to the ground.

Lawrence landed face first into the dirt; grasping his left knee and groaning in pain.

The bandit face grew red, filled with bloodlust, his right hand dripping with blooding from the deep wound Lawrence inflicted on him.

The bandit hastily walks towards his sword to pick it up and finish Lawrence once and for all. Just when the bandit was about to pick up the sword with his uninjured hand, Horo, Lawrence savior, tackled him, and caused him to tumble down the hill.

Horo remained in front of Lawrence to protect him.

The bandit seeing that his planned didn't go as he expected, and that he and his leader was injured, rushed to his leader, who was still laying on the ground after being beaten into a pulp by Horo, dragged him off the ground and ran towards their horses.

Using his uninjured arm and all his body strength, the bandit placed his leader on the back of his horse, and galloped away as fast as they can over the hills.

It's finally over. Horo said with a sigh.

Horo went to Lawrence's side and helped Lawrence sit up.

"Is your knee okay?"

Lawrence is still clenching his knee with his hands, but the pain has mostly subsided as long as he doesn't move it.

"Why don't you go into your wolf form and chase them down."

He turns his and looks at Horo, who return with a furious expression.

"What did you just say? I cannot just leave you here with an injured leg! I am Horo, the Wise Wolf, it is more important to take care of an injured companion than to chase down a gang of lowly thieves! Am I not right?"

Lawrence looks at his knee, showing off a dejected expression.

"Sorry, you're right. It is my fault that the situation turned out like this. I got too cocky and got caught off guard"

Horo turned her face to sigh, and gave a big "hmph" to Lawrence.

"Of course it is your entire fault. If my ears had not notice the sound of that bandit reaching in his pocket for a knife, I could have been or at least seriously wounded. And I would assume you know what would happen if the situation has been different and I actually got hit by the knife."

Lawrence look even more depressed as he heard Horo's words.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just inexperienced in handling these situations.

"Obviously. You and the group of bandits were both inexperienced, thinking that you have won before the battle is over. But at least you and I are safe, and you did try your best to protect me. A knight does not always have to win battles; they just need to have the heart and motivation to protect the thing they cherish with all their power."

Horo revealed a happy smile to Lawrence. Lawrence saw it and it made him feel better because he knows that smile is smile from Horo's heart.

Horo help Lawrence stand, with an arm over Horo's shoulders to help him walk, Lawrence slowly and limply made their way back to the cart.

"So what is our plan for now, Lawrence?"

Lawrence, who just sat back at the driver's seat, signaled the horse to continue forward. The cart seems so big empty when there is nothing in the back.

Lawrence sighed.

"Well, we have no choice but to continue to the next town, where I can access some of my money I had saved up."

Horo jump from the back of the cart to the driver's seat, and sat next to Lawrence.

"Will we have enough for lodging and food?"

Lawrence turned his to Horo, and gave a smile and proudly announced!

"I am Craft Lawrence, a member of Rowen Trading Guild! My guild protects us merchants from robberies and other situation like these. Fortunately, there is a firm in Revattle, where I can go get compensations for the assets I lost. Also, because of amazing yet inexperienced merchant skills, I still got all the money in my wallet, so I have only lost my cargo. An expense that can be easily covered."

Lawrence said this to cheer Horo up, and also to make himself feel better. But getting compensation from the guild is not as easy as it just sounded.

"Oh great, so how long till we arrived at Revattle again."

Lawrence proud expression turns into an expression that says "here is the bad news".

"Well from here, we won't arrive till tomorrow afternoon."

Horo's ears eyes went wide and her ears went straight up

"Not until tomorrow! Then, what are we going to do about the food for dinner tonight?"

Lawrence sighed again.

"We have no choice; we won't have any food until we reach Revattle because all our food supply was stolen."

"What, are you telling me to starve?!!"

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do about it right."

Horo's ears drooped down, realizing that this cannot be helped.

"Fine, But I am going to eat whatever I want in Revattle."

Lawrence is too tired and demoralized to argue with Horo right now, so he decided that he will just submit to Horo's demands. After all, she did save his life back there.

"Okay, okay, you can have whatever we want when we get there."

The cart was silence for the whole afternoon, each looking at the never ending ahead of them

The sun went down, and the stars lit brightly over the darkness the covered the night sky.

Lawrence could not sleep because of the cold air, and because the all the covers were stolen, and he hadn't had anything to eat since this afternoon, the cold night was even harsher. He was extremely exhausted from the incident in the afternoon, and desperately wanted to get a good night sleep.

However, to his side, Horo was hugging and resting he her on her tail, and was sleeping soundly.

Lawrence could not help my feel jealous, since the fur looks so warm and soft. Looking at Horo, Lawrence knew that he would not get a decent rest without Horo's fur.

"Damn, that fur. Looks so warm."

Lawrence wrapped his arms around Horo's sleeping body, and pulled her closer to him, so he can get some relief from the cold air with Horo's warm fur.

Horo's was awoken from her sleep to see that Lawrence was embracing her.

"What? What do you think you are doing Lawrence?"

"Please Horo, I'm cold."

"So you are starving me today, and now you treat me as some kind of cover to keep you warm at nig.."

Horo was interrupted when Lawrence's embrace grew tighter, pressing their bodies closer together.

"Please, just for tonight."

Hearing Lawrence tired and begging voice, Horo decided to cooperate.

"Fine! Since you are injured after all, I will lend you my fur for tonight. But I better get a nice reward for my services."

Lawrence yawned

"Fine ...fine..."

They both cuddled up against each other, sharing their body heat. Lawrence rests his chin on top of Horo's head between her two wolf ears. Within a few moments, they both fell into a deep slumber in each other's embrace.

**A/N: I had planned to upload this chapter sooner, but exams got in the my way. I'm planning on uploading the next chapter somewhere in the winter holidays. But no promises though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf, or any of its characters.**

Lawrence woke up in a daze, the morning sun peered over the horizon, and the sky was blue with no clouds to be seen. The birds were chirping on a nearby tree, as the cold morning wind blew past the field, waving the field of tall grass like waves in an ocean. In his arms held Horo's soft sleeping body, who was sleeping peacefully and soundly as if a child were sleeping in his parent's embrace. Being so close to Horo, Lawrence noticed that Horo gave off a sweet pine scent, like the smell one would experience traveling deep into the forests.

Looking at Horo's sleeping figure, the sun fully illuminated Horo's face, which further makes Horo's appearance more adorable and beautiful. Lawrence was instantly captivated by Horo's beauty, causing his thoughts and hidden desires to race inside his mind. He slowly tilted Horo's face upwards towards his face, and lowered his lips towards Horo's in an attempt to steal a kiss from his sleeping princess. His mind was filled lust and desire as the distance between their lips closed. When their lips were about to make contact, Lawrence quickly aborted and pulled away, coming back to his senses.

Lawrence covered his face with his hand, and whispered to himself.

"I almost kissed her...what am I thinking?"

Mocking himself for what he would have done, if he didn't gain control of his emotions in the last minute. By looking at the field of waving grass in front of him, his thoughts slowly calmed down...

Thinking back to the lonely years before meeting Horo in the village of Parsoe, Lawrence would have never dreamed of experiencing these kinds of emotions. Although Lawrence felt somewhat ashamed for almost losing himself to his desires and done something Horo might dislike, he felt happy from the bottom of his heart. Happy that he is able to experience and harbor these types of feelings towards someone. Throughout his years traveling alone of his cart, he always avoid festivals and other social gatherings outside of business, because it made him think about his loneliness and the emptiness of his life. However, after meeting Horo, he doesn't feel lonely or avoid festivals anymore, but rather enjoy them with his recently met companion, Horo.

Lawrence never realized how much Horo has changed him and his life until now. She filled his empty life with new memories of happiness and joy, instead of loneliness. However, he will eventually need to part ways with Horo when they reach Yoitsu, and he will once again be alone.

Looking back down at Horo, who was still sleeping soundly, he felt a sense of anxiety and regret. But he promised that he would part ways with her with a smile. Hearing the sound of her deep breathing, Lawrence wished this moment of happiness would last forever.

Lawrence wrapped his arms tightly around Horo's delicate body, drawing her closer to his chest. He lowered his head and softly whispered in her ear.

"Even though our journey will come to an end in the future, let's cherish and enjoy the remaining time we have together, so we can create everlasting memories for each other."

Lawrence looked up at the clear blue sky, which spanned across the horizons. Not thinking about anything, just savoring this bittersweet moment of his life.

"Life is really unpredictable, isn't it?"

Lawrence felt Horo stir in his arms, followed by a big yawn.

"You're finally awake."

Horo slowly opened her sleepy eyes. Got up from Lawrence's arms, and stretched her arms into the air.

"Morning, how is your knee?"

Remembering that he has injured his knee yesterday, Lawrence moved his injured knee sideways to test the its condition.

"Still hurts a bit when I try to move it around, but it should be fine as long as I don't excessive move it."

Horo look relieved.

"So did you get a good night sleep after being wrapped with my fur?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Horo's face, clear indicator of a trap to tease Lawrence for her entertainment. He knew if he blushed or looked away, he would fall straight into her trap, and will be teased by her once again. So he immediately answered.

"Yes, your fur is definitely top grade; I haven't had a more wonderful sleep for years!

Horo looked like she wasn't expecting that kind of outright response from him. Looks like I won't be teased by her this morning. Just when Lawrence thinks he has won, Horo countered.

"Seeing that you enjoyed it so much, why not sleep together from now on? I do not mind, since you are pretty comfortable to sleep with after all."

Horo slyly moved closer to Lawrence, her eyes looking directly into Lawrence's. Hearing this Lawrence cannot help but turn away and blushed, realizing that he has once again fallen into Horo's trap and lost. Horo laughed.

"This is what I like you, you expressions and just so adorable when you are being teased."

Horo's laughter was interrupted by her growling stomach.

Lawrence also realized that they had not eaten anything since last night, and he was dying for something to eat.

Horo's put a hand over her stomach, and her ears drooped down.

"I am hungry... I think I could eat a whole field full of sheep right now"

Lawrence took a quick look around him to get his bearings.

"Revattle is not much further; we should be able to reach it near noon."

Horo swiftly jumped and sat down at the driver's seat.

"Then let us quickly go, you promised me a feast tonight."

Horo smiled at Lawrence, as if saying that he should mentally prepare himself and his wallet for tonight. Lawrence sighed and sat next to Horo. Grabbing the horse reigns, he signaled the horse to move forward, continuing their journey to the north. They both sat silently, and soon the city walls of Revattle can be seen across the hills. The sound of Church bells originated from the city can be heard even though they were still some distance away from the city. However this surprised Lawrence.

"Hmm strange… I always thought Revattle was a pagan city."

As they approach the entrance of the city gates, a guard stationed at the gate step forward in front of Lawrence's cart.

"Hey you there, stop the cart."

Lawrence gently pulled back on the horses reign to stop cart. The guard was dressed in a full body of steel, his sword swayed by his hips, and wearing his heavy kite shield on his back. He was about the twice the size as Lawrence, and his face was hardened through countless years of war, making him give off an appearance and presence of a ferocious bear.

"Good afternoon sir is there anything wrong or that I could help you with?" Lawrence gave off his usual business smile.

The guard looked at Lawrence and walked around the cart, even though he was not hostile to Lawrence, the way he look and scan Lawrence and his cart made him feel slightly unsettled. It wasn't uncommon for city guards to check the cargo of traders, since they might be smuggling illegal products. But since his cargo was stolen by bandits, why is he taking so long to check? Lawrence train of thought was interrupted by the deep rand rough voice of the guard.

"Okay, let's cut the friendly greetings and useless talking, and get straight to the point. State your identity and your purpose for coming here."

The guard's attitude made Lawrence felt he was being interrogated for a crime he committed. Usually guards would ask what he carrying, but never did he get asked his purpose for arriving in the city.

"I am Craft Lawrence, a traveling merchant from the Rowen Trading Guild, and this is my companion Horo. She is a nun traveling on a pilgrimage, and through various circumstances, she is traveling with me to the north. On our way here, we were robbed by a gang of bandits, so we wish to come to this city to acquire assistance from my guild and restock on supplies to continue north."

The guard looked at Horo, and Horo responded with her casual charming smile. The guard chuckled.

"Got robbed by bandits, ain't that news to me."

The guard sarcastic manner troubled Lawrence, and thought to ask him what he meant, but decided to stay quiet and ignore it in order not to drag on this inspection. The guard pulled a piece a light brown parchment from his brown leather sack attached to his back, and pulled out a white feather quill and small bottom of ink from the small bag next to it.

"Is seven days enough time for you to get help and restock on supplies?"

Lawrence thought a moment to think about the time they need to get everything back in order for their jorney.

"Yes, that would be more than enough time."

The guard wrote on the paper and handed it to Lawrence. Lawrence looked at the document, which states his name, purpose of arriving, and the period of time they will be staying. The guard continued to speak.

"That pass will expire in seven days; you must show this to a guard standing post at one of main city gates in order to leave the city. If you fail to leave the city before the expiry date on the document, you will be fined a penalty in accordance to how much time has passed since the expiry date. Do not lose this at any circumstance, if you do lose it, you must speak with the town authorities to get a new one, only if certain conditions are met, and for a price of 10 Rumione gold coins. Extentions to the time period are also possible, but for a fee that is also in accordance to how much the extended time are proposed. If you do not have any questions, please sign your name on the document."

The guard handed Lawrence his writing utensil in order for him to sign it. Lawrence carefully examined the details of the document for any tricks or scams. After examining for a few minutes, the details of the document matches exactly with what the guard said, and everything seems fine. Lawrence took the quill from the guard's hand, and signed his name. He gave the quill back to the guard, and rolled up the parchment and put it inside his coat pockets.

The guard turned around, and signaled the other guards to gates to open the city gates.

Lawrence tugged on the horse reigns, and begun to travel slowly into the city. Just when they passed the gates, the guard called out to them.

"Hey, just a piece of advice for the both of you, if I were you, I would quickly get my things done and leave this city as soon as possible."

Confused, Lawrence was about to ask him to clarify what he just said. But before he got a word out, the guard was already returning back to his post, and the city gates slammed shut.

"They have some pretty strict rules here." Horo said as she stretches her arms.

"I noticed, but I wonder why?"

After entering the city, a huge road lay out in front of them, where countless people and other carts were walking back and forth. Beside the road are row of stores, where customers are piled up in front buying products. Tall stone walls bordered the marketplace, which was unusual. In fact, this was Lawrence first time ever seeing a marketplace having walls surrounding it.

"Let us not wonder about the reason for now, and let us concentrate on filling our stomachs with food. Besides, no one can think straight with an empty stomach."

Horo gave Lawrence a smile that show no sign of comforting him, but rather a sinister smile that says that Lawrence should get her something to eat or face the consequences.

"Alright, we'll go get something to eat after we get to trading firm to get our goods compensated, since we don't have enough money right now.

Horo expression changed to immense displeasure.

"What?! You think you can deceive my ears fool? I know perfectly well that you have enough money in your wallet to buy food. You probably just wanted to go to the firm first because you are dying to know what is going in this town and see if you can take advantage of the situation and make a profit!"

Horo's was right on the mark, and Lawrence has nothing that he can say to fight back or convince Horo to go to the firm first. Looking around at the marketplace, while Horo's fiery eyes stare at him, he found what he needed.

"How about I buy you some honey bread from that bread store over there to quell your hunger until I am done visiting the firm, and then I will treat you to whatever you want?"

Horo looked at the bread store, and looked like she is about to disagree with Lawrence's suggestion. However, the sweet smell of backed goods from the store reached Horo's nose, and made her even hungrier, and decided to agree.

"Hmph! Fine! But do not think that this will quell my anger towards you.

Lawrence gave a strained smile, and headed over to the bread store. Getting out 2 trenni silver coins from his wallet, he brought a bag of honey bread, and handed it Horo. She hastily grabbed the bag from his hand, and started chomping down on it hungrily.

"You shouldn't eat that fast, you might choke on it."

"I do not need to be told by someone like you." Replied Horo with a mouth full of bread.

Lawrence continued to the firm, they both sat in silence, while Horo busy munching on the bread, Lawrence asked a few people that walked by his cart about the location of the firm.

Scanning the store sign for the name of his firm, he noticed that Horo's ears suddenly twitched and immediately turned her head to look at her rear, and then to her side, as if she was searching for something. But the chaotic environment of the marketplace and constant mobs of people running around made impossible for anyone to search for anything.

"Hmm? You want to eat something else?" Lawrence asked thinking that Horo was looking at the nearby stores for more food.

Horo did not answer, like she didn't hear him say anything at all, and continue to search her surroundings. Catching a glimpse of her face, he saw that Horo was startled by something, which sparked Lawrence curiosity.

"Was it just my imagination?" Horo mumbled.

And returned to face the front, her surprised expression dissolved back to her unusual calm composure, but it also looked like she was disappointed.

"Is there something wrong Horo?

Horo glanced at Lawrence direction.

"Oh, it is nothing; maybe I am just too tired." She yawned and rested her head on Lawrence's shoulder.

Lawrence obviously knows that Horo was avoiding the topic and not wanting to talk about it, and decided that it is best not dig deeper into the subject. This is because he trusted Horo, and believed that she will tell him if something did matter. But he stilled wondered.

What caught Horo's attention?

Lawrence and Horo finally arrived to the front doors of the trading firm.

"It's probably best for you stay outside, while I talk to the person inside."

Lawrence turned his head and saw Horo's sad puppy dog face, looking like she was about to cry.

"Even if you're not serious, can you not put on that face? Even if you do go with me, you probably just sit there with nothing to do."

"So men are really weak against this kind of thing, seeing a girl all weak and helpless. "

Horo smiled at him, clearly exploiting his weaknesses.

"I will remember that. And I do not mind staying here, and I certainly do not want my hand to get slapped away by some insensitive man again like in Rubinhaigen."

Having seen Horo's acting, Lawrence has no words to reply to her, but to escape her teasing by getting off the cart and walking to the front doors of the inn.

"Be back soon."

Lawrence turned around and saw Horo waving at him.

He waved back and smiled.

"I will."

Lawrence opened the door, and walked inside. The firm was empty except for one person behind the counter wiping a wooden cup, which seems to be the head of the firm. Lawrence walked up to the front of the counter and greeted the man with his usual business smile.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Craft Lawrence, a traveling merchant.

The man greeted Lawrence back with a friendly gesture.

"Good afternoon, I'm Edward Colin the person in charge of Rowen Trading guild firm in here in Revattle. We don't see many merchants around here these days, how may I help you today Mr. Lawrence?"

"Well, you see Mr. Colin, while I was on my way here from the last town, I----

"Was robbed?" Colin interrupted Lawrence before he could finish his sentence.

Lawrence was astonished by Colin's accurate guess on his reason for being here. Surely a merchant getting robbed was no common occurrence, so how did Colin know he was robbed? Colin seems to have noticed the shocked expression on Lawrence's face and laughed.

"Like I thought, well it's expected anyways. You really have no clue on what's happening here on the north do you."

Lawrence felt like he was being preached like a fool similar to when he was an apprentice. But Lawrence was intrigued about the happenings of the north, and besides, information is equivalent of a weapon and shield for a merchant.

"Hmm, please explain."

Colin sat down and reached his cup for something to drink.

"Well, let me fill you in. In these recent years, the area surrounding Revattle has been a hunting ground for bandits. If you took a known route to Revattle, you are surely going to get robbed. And you being here just proved my point."

Although Colin was mocking him, Lawrence thought carefully about what he has been told, but something did not make sense.

"If the situation is that bad, then why don't the city send an armed force to deal with these bandits?'

Colin laughed again, giving Lawrence the impression he has an asked a stupid question, even though it was quite logical from a standpoint in his perspective.

"I wished it was that easy, but this town is in a state political turmoil. Revattle used to be a Pagan city, but as you can see now it's not, hence the big church in the town. It all started when King Trenni started his northern expeditions to cleanse the pagan lands of the north from heathens. Since Revattle is known as the gateway to the north, King Trenni started using this city as their base of operations. The city's economy boomed thanks to the King's knights and men spending their wealth here, and soon more people from other cities came to Revattle to start and do business. However, the people coming in to Revattle weren't all pagans, and the church begun to send their missionaries here to spread their faith. And after awhile, two distinct societies with conflicting ideals and faiths has been formed, the pagans, and the believers. The west half of the city is controlled by the pagans, the and east by the believers. The marketplace in the middle is a neutral zone, where both sides can trade with each other, and also acts as buffer between the two sides. You should have noticed the stone walls around the marketplace; they are built recently to mark the territories of each side. The guards and authorities are all occupied in keeping the fragile peace and balance of power between the two sides. If they can barely take care of themselves, how can they properly take care of things outside the city?"

Lawrence has no words to say, but in total amazement and disbelief. Never has he heard such a city in this kind of situation before.

"And the governors of Proania just let this happen without planning to do anything?"

"They are nothing but King Trenni's Puppets. Let say if the Proanian government does intervene, what can they do? Send an armed force to Revattle to resolve the political turmoil using force? That means they will need to either side with the pagans, and make Revattle a pagan city again, or support the church, and oppress the pagans. If they side with the pagans, then King Trenni will send his men to invade Revattle and Proania. If they side with the church, the pagan lands to the north will think that Proania is no longer neutral and has sided with King Trenni, and will no doubt launch an invasion. How about the other option, send armed force to eliminate the bandit's presence in the area. That could work, but Proania is a neutral country and does not have a strong military. Most of the Proainan army are inexperienced Militia with inadequate equipment and training. The bandit's infestation has already grown too large after being ignored for so long. Rooting them out will take too much time and resources. Or the last option, wait and let the situation in Revattle play itself out. In the end, one side is going to gain power over the other and control the city. And when that happens the turmoil will be solved, and the city can begin to deal with the bandits outside of the city. If you were the king of Proania, which option would you choose?"

Lawrence gave himself a minute to take this all in; everything he says is logically sound.

"Let's stop talking about this, since it's not going to change the town's situation. You came here to seek compensation for lost items right."

Lawrence let himself to stop thinking about the topic, and let his mind deal with the matter of his goods first.

"Yes, that's correct".

Colin went in to room on the back wall to the left of the counter, and came out with a sheet of paper.

"Although I trust you, but I would I like to see some evidence of that you actually process the items that were stolen."

Lawrence handed him the purchase invoice he got for the nails. Colin took a quick look and the invoice, and wrote something on the paper, and then handed to Lawrence. The paper states that the guild will accept the responsibility to pay off Lawrence debt for the nails.

"Thanks."

Colin went and got himself another cup of beer.

"No problem, you should leave the town as soon as you can, and come again once things has calmed down."

Lawrence smiled and put the document in his coat, and hastily walked towards the exit, not wanting to keep his princess waiting too long. He exited the firm, and saw that his cart was empty. Lawrence wondered where Horo has wander off too, probably went to take a stroll while he was talking with Colin, and decided that he should wait on the cart. But he shortly changed his mind, after hearing how unstable this city was, it is not safe for a young girl to be walking on the streets alone, so he went and search for her.

After searching the nearby stores with no signs of Horo, he thought of returning to the cart, since he was being paranoid, and that Horo can take care of herself. Just as he turned and headed to the direction of his cart, he heard a unique melody from a nearby store. The melody was sweet yet sad, soft yet lonely. Lawrence was entrance by this melody and went to the store where the sound was coming from.

When he arrived at the store, he was surprised to see Horo there as well, and another person, who seems like she was having a conversation with. He walked in to the store and tapped Horo on the shoulder with his hand. But Horo didn't moved, like she didn't even feel him tapping her shoulder.

"Horo." He said with a loud voice.

Horo flinched like she was abruptly awoken from a deep dream. The other person looked at Lawrence with a slightly awkward expression and inquired.

"Is this beautiful young lady with you?"

The man was a bit chubby, and his face was rounded like a plum. He wore a monocle on his right eye, and his entire outfit was smeared with dirt and dust, like a miner after working an entire day at a mine.

"Yes, I'm Craft Lawrence, a traveling merchant."

The man responded with a friendly greeting.

"I'm Charles Marvin, an inventor as you can see with the devices I made and displayed around my shop. I was just in the middle of telling your mistress here about my newest invention, a box that plays music."

Marvin showed Lawrence a wooden box with a string attached to it. When the string is pulled, the box started to play music, the same unique melody he heard before coming to the shop. Lawrence was bewildered; he has never seen a simple box that can create such beautiful sounds.

"Hmm...That is pretty interesting."

The man smile grew as he saw the interest on Lawrence face, looked like he was about to explain more about the device he has created. Though Lawrence was happy that he had saw the musical box, he has no intention of staying and hearing Marvin gloat and explain the device to him in detail. Before Marvin can say a word, Lawrence gave a friendly farewell to Marvin, using time as an excuse to end the conversation. Marvin looked disappointed for being unable to share his stories with Lawrence, but happy waved goodbye, saying that he hope Lawrence would come back some other time.

As they made their way back to the cart, Horo was still in a dazed, like she was still in some kind of dream. They made their way to a nearby inn in silence. Lawrence wanted to ask Horo what was on her mind, but a lonely atmosphere which filled the space prevented him.

The room Lawrence rented was an ordinary one, not too shabby and not too luxurious. A wooden desk and chair sat in the left corner of the room, where the windows are. Opposite to the desk were two beds, where Horo took off her robe and sat. Lawrence packed up his things, and turned to see how Horo is doing, and saw that her expression was filled with sadness. Surely what caused this was the musical box, but how?

"Horo, what's wrong?"

Horo looked up, her red eyes filled with tears like she was trying to hold the tears with all her might.

"The song that the box played, I know it. It was a song that one of my closest companions was creating back when I was still with the pack in Yoitsu. Though it was not completed when I went on my journey to the south, but she promised me that the song would be completed when I got back. And hearing it just now, it is just felt so nostalgic."

Lawrence sat next to Horo and pulled her closer, and gently held her. Horo exploded into tears in Lawrence embrace; she was probably holding it in until they were alone. Lawrence pats Horo petite head to calm her emotions.

"I was so happy when I heard it her, yet I do not know why I am crying." Horo gave a laugh choke with sobs.

Lawrence did not move or say a word, but just held her in silence. After awhile Horo crying seemed to have lessened and she calmed down.

Knowing that her hometown has been destroyed many years ago, Horo was always worried about the well beings of her companions. And after hearing this song buried deep within her memories, no doubt it triggered uncontrollable emotions and feelings that that Horo has hidden away in her long past.

"Are you alright now, Horo?"

Horo sniffled and pulled away from Lawrence's embrace and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You like it when I am weak like this, do you not?"

Horo looked at Lawrence with eyes still redden by tears. Lawrence could only stare at Horo cute appearance.

"Just as I thought, men only like weak girls that need to be protected, like a knight trying to save his princess in distress." Horo giggled.

With the atmosphere of the room lifting with Horo's teasing, Lawrence gave a small laugh. Lawrence reached out his hand to Horo.

"Shall we go get something to eat now, my princess?"

Horo smiled, and gently grasped Lawrence's hand.

"I do not mind playing the role of a weak princess, if it is only just with you."

Lawrence blushed, and Horo continued her laughter. Horo put on her city girl oufit, and held on to Lawrence's arm. Together, they made their way down the inn into the roaring streets below.

**A.N.: I hoped everyone had a great christmas, and had enjoyed reading my story. Please review and comment, and have a Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf, or any of its characters.**

"Far too much"

These were the only words Lawrence had thought throughout the entire evening as endless plates of food and liquor arrived at their table. Horo, despite her small size, can probably eat at least twice the size of her body. Though Lawrence wanted to stop Horo from ordering so much food, he cannot, since he has made a promise with her. So he can only sit with a strained smile, while watching Horo eat, who is oblivious to his thoughts right now.

With plate after plate arriving, they started attracting the attention of other customers in the dinner. Lawrence soon found himself the center of attention. A businessman always wanted to be center of attention, but in this situation, it was the complete opposite. As Lawrence sighed, the other nearby guest revealed a compassionate laugh, sharing in the Lawrence sympathy.

After Horo finally finished her long anticipated feast, and leaving a huge dent in his wallet, he carried the completely drunken Horo back to their inn. The innkeeper looked at Lawrence and smiled.

"Must be though to please a girl like yours."

Lawrence returned with a half-hearted grin

"You have no idea."

Lawrence placed the passed out Horo upright on the bed with great effort to keep her lying down right then and there. He helped her undo the slash, the robe tied to her skirt, the shawl, and the kerchief that hides her wolf ears. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and pulls the covers over her. Horo had long drifted into a deep slumber on their way back to the inn. He folded up her clothes and placed it on the desk.

He walked towards the window and opened it. The refreshing cold night air blew into his face, as the moonlight lighted the streets below. Not a signal soul can be seen walking the streets of the busy marketplace. Looking further, Lawrence suddenly saw a dim light, and it was getting brighter as if it was moving closer to him. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was a night guard patrolling the streets, and it instantly reminded him on the dangerous situation of the town.

Lawrence pondered on his next course of action. The safest choice was to restock on supplies and move to the next city as soon as possible. But something in the back of his mind was hesitant about this decision. The interesting song he heard today, Horo recognized that song as one of the songs her companions had created. Meaning that person might have once arrived to this town. Realizing that, Lawrence whacked himself on the head.

"If I only knew that the song is connected to Horo's past, then he would have stay in the store to ask him more information on the song."

The words" Horo's past" echoed in his mind. Lawrence always wondered about her past. The life she had lived and experienced before meeting him, before being trapped in the wheat field, and before she started her journey south in the first place. She has always been secretive about her past, and when he thought it about, he doesn't really know anything about her, even though they have been traveling for a considerable amount of time.

Lawrence has always been shy to talk about Horo's past because it was sensitive topic, and when he does find a chance to talk to Horo and her past, she will always avoid the topic by teasing him. Is it because she doesn't trust him? Or is it because there is something she wanted to keep hidden from him, and probably everyone else except herself? The reasons a numerous, but one fact still stands, getting Horo to share her past with him was impossible.

However, this town might contain valuable clues not just about to the location of her hometown, but maybe her past as well. To leave the town as soon as possible for their safety, or stay a bit longer to and hope find and investigate a little fragment of Horo's past?"

Lawrence dwelled on the decision for awhile until he saw Horo soundly asleep in the bed like a child, and made his decision.

"I guess I will stay in this town for awhile after all, besides it is an extremely rare opportunity to find out more about the person that brought me such happiness and changed me so much."

With his mind and goal now set, he can prepare himself for a good night rest. He closed the windows to not let the room get too cold, blew out the candles, and carefully made his way to his bed. Because his eyes hadn't got accustomed to the darkness of the room yet, he is basically blind. Using his hands and feet to sense and feel his surroundings, he managed to make his way to his bed. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Horo, an existence that has lived for hundreds of years, observed the change and evolution of humanity, and lived through countless life experiences. I wondered what it is like to be able to live for so long in an ever changing world like she did."

This was Lawrence last thoughts before drifting off in a quiet slumber.

Lawrence woke up early in morning to get a good start at the things he planned for today. He turned his head and saw that Horo was sleeping deeply. She probably won't wake up until afternoon with all the liquor she drank yesterday. Little rays of sunlight shone through the small cracks from the wooden window, and the sounds of people hurrying about the street can be heard.

Lawrence opened the window, and the sunlight blinded his eyes for a moment. After his eyes have adjusted, he saw that people were getting ready to open up their stores, and quickly eating their morning meal. Seeing food, it instantly reminded Lawrence of his hunger. Because of Horo's gluttonous and merciless appetite, and watching her eat as much food that can feed a family of 4 for several days, he lost his appetite for supper yesterday, and drank only a couple of beers.

With his stomach growling, he made his way towards his vest, and put it on, and headed to the door. He gently petted Horo's head, as his way saying "see you later until the afternoon". Horo responded with a groan, and seem to be suffering from another hangover. However, Lawrence had already prepared for this ahead of time, and had bucket and some water ready for Horo when she wakes up. Lawrence opened the door, and quietly exited the room into the inn's hallway.

Making his way down the stairs, Lawrence was greeted by a warm smile from the innkeeper, and he smile back at him. Lawrence walked up to the counter and sat at one of the wooden stools.

"I would like to extend my stay here for a couple or more days."

The innkeeper heard Lawrence requested and look surprised, as if he has misheard him. He took out the book that contains the booking information for the rooms from under the counter.

"Well...I certainly don't hear that a lot these days. Usually you traveling merchants would just come and go like the wind. May I ask you why you are extending?"

The innkeeper response was no surprise to Lawrence. With people that keep telling him to leave the city as soon as possible because of the turmoil, extending his stay in this dangerously unstable town would be considered absurd by other merchants. Not just merchants, normal people would consider it absurd. But he needs to do something in this town, regardless of how absurd it might be.

"I have some personal business that needs to be finished in this town."

Lawrence gave a vague answer because to serve as a hint to the innkeeper that he doesn't like telling the exact reason, and that he shouldn't ask anymore about it.

The innkeeper seems to have taken the hint, and dropped the topic. While the innkeeper was updating his booking, Lawrence figured that he should hurry and have a quick breakfast, so he can finish his morning plans before noon.

"By the way, do you have anything to eat around here?"

The innkeeper looked at Lawrence and sighed.

"We don't have any food here anymore sadly, the supply is all out."

The reply shock Lawrence so much that he thought it was a joke. An inn without any food, how is that possible? It must be one of the first things Lawrence had never of in his life. The innkeeper noticed Lawrence displeased expression, and took it as an offense, thinking that he is looking down upon his inn.

"We don't have any food because we can't get any food. No one is willing risk trading with Revattle with all those bandits around. All those who actually do still keep trade contact need to hire guards to protect their cargo. Only stores that are devoted to selling food can pay the cost of hiring guards. If you want food, go there and not here!"

Surprised by the innkeeper sudden outrage and response, he immediately apologizes and shows a look of understanding. The innkeeper also realized that he had let his frustration took control of him, and also show look of apology. It seems that Lawrence has underestimated the extent of the bandit's negative impact on this town.

Since Lawrence can't get any food here, unless he goes to an actual restaurant, he quickly said farewell to the innkeeper and departed.

He could have just gone to the nearby bread store, and buy some cheap dark rye bread to eat. But he was extremely hungry, and wanted to eat something more appetizing. He went into a nearby restaurant, and order decided to pay a few extra coins for some porridge. While eating his porridge, he noticed that the lively atmosphere of a restaurant was not evident here, but instead a depressing mood that gloomed over the restaurant. The conversations around him are all revolving around the same topics; the bandits, the government, the instability, lack of business…

Since as a merchant, Lawrence is able to share some sympathy for the ones that had set up a business in this town, only to have it turned into one of the most wearisome and frustrating thing in their life. However, being completely surrounded by depressed and angry people whining constantly and the disheartening atmosphere within the restaurant disgusted Lawrence. As a result, Lawrence quickly ate his porridge, pays the man, and hastily left the restaurant.

Lawrence headed towards 's store, and after walking for awhile through the busy marketplace, he saw a huge crowd of people standing in front of a store. Walking by to take quick look, he immediately recognizes that all the people were either buying or trading. The store, or should be rather called the Hienado Company, stood out from the rest of the other stores due its size, and well protected by steel fencing and gates that surrounded the company. The company seems to be center of all trade activity in the marketplace.

Taking another quick glance, Lawrence noticed that carts frequently entered and exited the company's back gates after unloading their cargo. Interesting, Lawrence thought. All the trade the routes to Revattle was watched and under threat by bandits, yet the company was unloading its stock like the problem never existed. The company can probably afford to pay for protection for its cargo, or has established a secret trading route into Revattle. If that is the case, then leaving Revattle will be easier and safer if Lawrence is able to uncover one of their secret trade routes. Even though, Lawrence wanted to stay and investigate, he has more important stuff to do, and quickly walk passed the crowd of people.

He arrived at Marvin's store, and since the wooden door to the store was wide open, he walked straight in. However, he didn't see Marvin anywhere in the store. The store was one of the most interesting stores Lawrence has seen in his life. Strange and unknown devices littered that across the shelves and around the store, which symbolizes his passion and time he devoted in being an inventor. But being an inventor is a risky job in most cities. Inventions can be easily accused of being tools used for witchcraft or magic by the church, which would result in a death penalty for the inventor. Seeing that Marvin is able and freely to display all his inventions in his shop on the marketplace must indicate that he has some connections with some high ranking officials in Revattle.

Lawrence heard the sound of rustling paper and metals near the counter. He instantly turned to see what the noise was, and saw Marvin exiting out of a hidden doorway behind the counter. Marvin instantly spotted Lawrence looking around his shop, and instead of the depressed expressions he seen all morning, Mr. Marvin reveal a big happy smile.

"Oh hello, Mr. Lawrence, sorry I couldn't greet you when you enter my shop, since I was up late at night thinking of ideas for my next inventions, I dozed off just a little while ago. So, what brings you into my delightful store again, are you interested in one of my wonderful inventions?"

Marvin's face was full of excitement when he saw Lawrence, probably because most people would never come back once they set foot in his store, since they don't want to have relations with a man that can be accused of practicing in witchcraft. Greeted by Marvin's warming smile, Lawrence smiled back, and walked to the front of the counter.

"Sort of interested." Lawrence replied briefly.

Marvin's face grew with excitement, like child about to boast to their parents about their accomplishments. Marvin quickly wipes his hands full of dirt, and his face full of sweat with a handkerchief he pulled out from his vest pocket.

"Ah ha, really. You know being an inventor isn't an easy job. Every single piece of gadget right here represents all the……" Lawrence quickly interrupted Marvin before he went non-stopping ramble about his entire life as an inventor.

"Actually, I'm more interested in the song that your music box played."

"Oh". Marvin's excitement was spoiled, but he remained smiling, since he knows that at least someone was interested enough to take the chance to come back to his shop and talk to him.

"Ah that song, it's a good song, isn't it? It took me awhile to actually make the box play the song correctly. " Marvin said gleefully as he begins to tidy up the front counter of junk, so he can rest his arms on it.

'Yes, the song was very intriguing, so I wanted to know if you knew any information about the origins of the song."

Marvin was surprised at Lawrence question, and cautiously asked.

"May I ask the reason for why you wanted to know the origins of the song?"

Lawrence noticed the sudden surprise and cautiousness in 's face, but he didn't think of a reason why he would react this way. Lawrence gave a warm smiled trying to show that he means no hostility to him.

"As a traveling merchant, I travel to many different cities. During my travels I like to collect legends, and origins of things that interest me in each city, so I can have something tell and think about during my travels between cities."

It was blatant lie on Lawrence part, but since replied confidently without avoiding eye contact with Marvin made Marvin think that he was telling the truth, and slightly dropped his guard. Being able to tell a lie straight up in a person's face is one of the useful abilities a person can learn as a merchant, but sadly it does not work on Horo, since her ears can tell if he is lying or not.

"I see. Well actually, I don't really know much about the song. The song is called The Solitary of the Sage, and that it was created around a century ago."

Lawrence's gut instinct feels that Marvin is trying to play dumb with Lawrence in order to hide something and to drop the topic. So, he decided to ask one more time.

"Are you sure you don't know anything else?"

Marvin backed away a bit from Lawrence, but restated that he does not anything else. Even though Lawrence knew he wasn't telling him everything he knew about the song, he can't force Marvin to say it, since it would just lead pointless trouble and arguments. So Lawrence just stared at him with his eyes not wavering, hoping that it will pressure him to spill more information for him to work with.

Faced with Lawrence's cold stare, begun to avoid eye contact with Lawrence, and scratched the back of his head. After a few moments the pressure got to him.

"Well…I might not know about the song, but I think the city scribe does. He does keep the history of the town after all."

When people are faced with a situation that makes them feel uncomfortable, they often try to find a way to fix the situation. And by telling him that someone else knows the information not only protects and relieves him from the situation but also passes the responsibility to another person.

"Ah, that's great and who and where can I find the city's scribe?

Marvin immediately replied.

"His name is Robert Williams. He lives in the Church side of the city, across the church. He keeps an archive of pagan tales and other documents hidden in his house. Just tell him that I sent you."

Lawrence smiled, and begun to walk towards the exit of the store, bidding Marvin farewell.

"Thank you, Marvin, you've been a great help to me."

Marvin can only reply with a strained and nervous smile.

"Anytime."

Lawrence walked out of the store, sensing the won't want to see him again anytime soon.

Lawrence walked towards the entrance of the Church district. Thinking about what just happened. Marvin's reaction to his request was unexpected. And what puzzles Lawrence more is the reason why did Marvin react that way. Is there a secret hidden behind the song? Lawrence pondered about it for awhile, but came out with no logical explanation for Marvins cautious behavior. Whatever it was, Lawrence knew for sure that Marvin has something to hide that is related to the song. Like Horo's past, the song's origin was equally mysterious.

Lawrence arrived and entered the front entrance into the church district. In front of him was wide brick road that led to the giant church on the other end of the road. The houses along the brick road were decorated in religious symbols, clearly indicating that this district was full of believers of the church and pagans were certainly unwelcomed. Walking on the brick road towards the church, the stores he walked passed are mostly selling bibles and other religious symbols. They probably weren't allow to sell those items in the main marketplace, since it was suppose to be a neutral zone, free of any religious symbols. After searching for awhile for Williams' house, he finally stood at the front door of the house, or rather the front gate. Between the gate and the door to the house, was a large yard fill with green grass and flowers, like a garden of life. Williams' must have spent a lot of time and money in building and maintaining this garden. The house in front of him was the definition of luxurious; it was well kept, with windows on every side, and twice the size of an average household. Lawrence never knew that a scribe can be so prosperous. Maybe it depends on the city's government to decide how much they would pay their scribes. But for whatever reason, Williams sure knows how to live in style, which also symbolizes his wealth and power within the city.

Lawrence pondered for a moment to figure out a way to open the gate to the front garden. Since the gate was so apart from the door, no one inside the house will hear it even if he banged at the gate. There also doesn't seem to be bell or anything that can notify the people inside that he is outside their gate. He examined his surroundings, and still cannot find anything. He leaned on the gate trying to think. To his surprise, the gate went back as he lean on it, causing Lawrence to almost lose his balance, and fall flat on his back. Apparently, the gate wasn't locked in the first place, and he could just open the gate. This was a blow to Lawrence's pride for being extremely stupid, but he was also relived that no one actually saw his stupid mistake.

He followed the craved trail through the garden and into the front door of the house. Taking a closer look at the house, it was more finely crafted than he has thought. The wooden and bricks walls around the house contain no signs of scratches or weathering, suggesting that this house was just recently built. On the top of the house seems to have a tower shaped room, with rounded windows on all sides. Lawrence tidied his hair, and outfit before knocking the door, since the man he was about to greet was probably a wealthy and influential man.

Lawrence knocked on the door three times, but no one answered the door. Lawrence first thought was that he was away, but he quickly tossed that idea, since if they were away, they would have locked the front gate. Lawrence knocked a few more times, and heard footsteps and the shuffling of objects inside the house. The sound of the door unlocking was heard, as the front door slowly opening, revealing a man who appearance was contrary to his expectations.

The man that stood in the doorway was best described as a mess. His hair was unkempt, and he was still in his sloppy sleepwear, looking like he has just woken up from bed, even though it was already late in the morning. He was a bit taller than Lawrence, and seems to be about the same age. If a person were to compare Lawrence and him, they would be polar opposites, since Lawrence likes to keep everything organized and planned, and the other looks like he just woken up from a slum. Because of his startling appearance, Lawrence did not notice that he has been standing and staring at him for awhile.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mister?"

The man's question brought Lawrence back to reality. At first, Lawrence thought that he had the wrong address from Marvin, so he ask his identity to confirm that he has actually came to the right place.

"Are you Robert Williams, the city's scribe?"

The man shot him an uninterested glance, and answered in an apathetic tone.

"I think it is common courtesy for a person who suddenly show up at a person's doorstep to give out their name first before asking someone else's, do you not agree?"

Lawrence felt agitated by the response because he has been mocked by man who looks like the poor, but also because he realize that the man was also correct.

"My name is Craft Lawrence, a traveling merchant. Mr. Marvin sent me here because he said you may have information on pagan tales that existed in this region."

The mention of ' name seems to have sparked some interest in his rather emotionless face. He took a quick scan of Lawrence, brushed away some hair that was dangling in front of his face.

"Ah, an acquaintance of Mr. Marvin I assume. I am indeed Robert Williams, the city's scribe. Though I'm not sure what pagan archives you are referring to, but please come in and have discussion between gentlemen."

The reason Williams invited him in was probably because he does contain a storage of pagan tales, but did not say it directly to protect himself. Even though Lawrence said that he was traveling merchant, there is no proof that he is not related by the Church. And if the church discovered that Williams has hidden storage of pagan tales in the Church district, he would most likely be hung on the spot.

Lawrence accepts Williams' invitation to the house. Once inside, he originally thought that the interior of the house will be complete mess like his appearance. But contrary to his belief like the other things about him, the interior was as spotlessly clean and tidy. The first room he entered seems like the guest room, with a large polished wooden table in the center, and finely crafted wooden chairs around it. On top of the table was a golden chandelier, which hung over the round table like the sun, as the bright yellow surfaces reflected the sunlight coming into the room into his face and everywhere in the room.

At first, Lawrence thought they were going to talk in the guest room, but Williams directed and guided Lawrence to stairs beyond the guest room. They went upstairs into the tower shaped room Lawrence saw before entering the house, and seem to be Williams' private room and office. The round windows on each side give a perfect 360 degree view on the entire town, which looks dazzling from Lawrence perspective. Stacks of books can be seen at the corners of the room, and a small desk and chair was located near the center of the room.

Williams sat down on the chair at the back of the desk, and signaled Lawrence to grab a chair and sit so they can have their "gentleman talk." Lawrence quickly grabs a chair near the stack of books and sat in front of Williams, with the wooden desk between them.

"So, , before we talk, do you have relationship with the church in this city?"

Lawrence had expected this question from Williams a long time ago, and briefly and confidently replied.

"I am in no way related to the Church of this city. I just came to this city yesterday---"

Lawrence was interrupted Williams when he told him to stop talking with his hand. In the current moment, Lawrence was really aggravated by Williams manners. It's like dealing with a more arrogant Horo, but since he needed information from him, he needs to play his rules. Williams also seems to realize that, and is using Lawrence for his personal morning entertainment.

"Okay, that is all that I wanted to hear. Let's say I do have the pagan tales you speak, why do you want to have access to them?"

Lawrence told him the same reason as he has told Marvin for his purpose of seeking these pagan tales. But unlike Marvin, Williams has totally different response. Upon hearing Lawrence reason, he smiled.

"This would be a lot easier if you were to just tell me the truth, ."

Lawrence was surprised that Williams instantly called out his lie right on the spot, and he seems to catch his surprised reaction.

"You find it odd that I would be able to spot your lies? Who do you think I am, Mr. Lawrence? That lie might work on some dense and compassionate person like Marvin, but the man before you right now it's the city's scribe, the observer, a man that knows all the secrets and actual truths in this town. In this room on top of my house, I can see all the events and happenings in the city, and I record them as the town history. Throughout my occupation, it is natural to develop an ability to detect lies from other people, like how merchants naturally develop the ability to lie straight in someone's face without looking away. And my instincts are telling me that you not really doing this for yourself, but for someone else. And that "someone else" is what I'm really interested in. So, , are you going to start telling me truth, or am I going to ask you to leave?"

As a merchant, Lawrence has got to admit he has just suffered a major defeat and blow to his pride as a merchant. He is like the male equivalent of Horo, you let your guard down for a moment, and you'll get annihilated. The fact that Williams hadn't kick him out yet, was probably do to the fact that he was still interested in his true reason. Since Williams has seen through his lie, he might as well tell the truth.

"My companion is trying to locate her hometown, but because it has been awhile since she has returned to her hometown, she has forgotten its location. So, we are trying to find her hometown through legends."

William leaned forward, and his facial expression indicating that he does not think he is lying this time.

"I see, so what is the legend you wish to inquire?"

Lawrence thinks that he has probably earned Williams trust, but he should still be on oh guard, since this isn't plain townsfolk he is dealing with.

"I am seeking information on the song, The Solitary of the Sage, and its origins."

Williams grinned as if he has just suddenly discovered an interesting secret, and almost cannot contain his laughter.

"Pardon me, you are referring to the famous pagan song of this city, am I correct?"

Not knowing why Williams grinned at him, Lawrence has no choice but to play along; preparing himself to fall into a trap set my Williams.

"Yes, that's the one."

Williams leaned back and took and deep breath, and stood up from his chair. He walked towards the stack of books on the left corner behind him, and started removing the books.

"Well, I guess I can help you out, since you did provide me an amusing performance at my front gate earlier today." Williams said as he removed the pile of books, which uncovered and hidden trapdoor.

Lawrence obviously knows what performance he was referring to, but cannot prevent his face from reddening with embarrassment. He apparently does see everything, even the smallest details.

Williams unlocked the trapdoor, and went inside. He reappeared later with an old dusty book in his hand. He opened the book, and quickly flipped through the books contents, until he put his hand on one of the pages.

"Ah here it is, The Solitude of the Wise. According to this record, the song came to Revattle about a hundred and fifty years ago. The person who created the song was not your average traveling musician though, but a pagan goddess, as some would describe. Her name was Myuri, and she had come from the forests up to the north. She resembles a young beautiful female with long flowing brown hair, and a pair of wolf ears on her head, and a tail. When she first suddenly arrived in the city, she was thought of as a pagan deity blessing the city, and the townsfolk showed great hospitality to her. In return of the townsfolk generosity, she sang a song, the same song you are researching right now. It is said that she has the voice of angels that are able to lift the spirits of very depressed and bringing hope those who has given up on life. Apparently, it is also said that she was on a journey to south, in search for her friend that has also made a journey to the south many years before she did, in order to inform her news of great importance. Because her appearance greatly resembles a wolf with a voice from the heavens, she has been called "Myuri of the Tranquil Song" ever since."

Williams slapped the book shut and looked at Lawrence, who was in his chair as still as undisturbed rock, as if he was still trying to take everything in.

"And that's all what is recorded in this book about the song; I hoped it helped you in some way."

Lawrence was still contemplating and sorting out the information he has just received. The description of the person, Myuri, matches exactly of what Lawrence would expect from one of Horo's old companions. The important news and her purpose for traveling south was to probably inform Horo of the destruction of her hometown, Yoitsu, and the whereabouts of her other companions. But she has arrived in this city a hundred a fifty years ago, is she still searching for Horo somewhere in the south, or has she given up and gone back up north?

"Yes, it helped a lot, but does the book record where Myuri was headed to after she left the city?"

William nodded his head sideways.

"Though it brings great shame to me and the other scribes that came before me, but this record has been defiled by someone."

Williams opened the book to the page where the information about the song was located. Some of the pages look like it has been torn from the book.

"As you can see, someone has torn the rest of the pages that are related to this song out of the books. Though I do not know their intentions for committing such as heinous act, it does bring me great shame that an interesting part of this town's history has been desecrated and destroyed."

Lawrence was disappointed. He had thought that he has gotten a good lead to finding some crucial information about Horo, but instead someone purposely destroyed it. Their purpose for doing so sparked an unending curiosity from Lawrence's mind. Since Lawrence only lead was dead, he might as well try asking Marvin again, or go find someone that might know a bit more about the song. But he was wary of that thought, since the probability of anyone knowing more than what Williams disclosed to him was rather slim to none. Sighing and sigh of defeat, he stood up and thanks Williams for all his help. He seems to notice Lawrence disappointed expression.

"Your companion must be a very special existence to you, for you do this all for her own benefit."

Williams smiled, and seems to being trying to comfort him.

"Yes, she is, she is very special to me."

Williams led Lawrence downstairs and to the house's front doorway.

"If you are still unsatisfied with the information, I recommend you to talk to the head of theatre in the pagan district. They act out pagan tales there, and should know a little more on the song. And you should also bring your companion with you during your visit."

Lawrence hopes went up, since Williams has just given him a new lead. Although Lawrence does not know how much the theatre knows compared to what he already knows, there is at least hope. Lawrence smiled thankfully at Williams.

'Thanks a lot, and sorry for suddenly disturbing you."

Williams turned his back to Lawrence and briefly replied.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Lawrence; we will be seeing each other very soon anyways."

Before Lawrence can ask Williams what he meant with that comment, he has already closed the front door of the house, leaving only Lawrence outside in his flourishing garden.

Taking a quick check of the time, Lawrence noticed that it is almost already noon. After an eventful and rather enlightening morning, Lawrence decided to head back to the inn to see how Horo was doing. He entered the marketplace, and brought some bread at a nearby bread store as their lunch.

He went inside the inn, and was instantly greeted by the innkeeper, who appears to have forgiven and forgotten about this morning's incident. Lawrence greeted back warmly, and quickly headed upstairs to their room, Horo should be starving by now. However, when he opened the door to their room, Horo was nowhere to be seen. Looking around the room, her city girl outfit was also gone.

"What is she up to this time, can't believe she has the energy to wake up and walk around town even with a hangover."

Lawrence sat on the chair near the window and looked out. Form his room he can see a big rounded structure across the town with flag that hung from its highest points. That is probably the pagan theatre that Williams has talked about.

Moments later, the door to the room opened. Lawrence turned around and saw it was Horo, who looks surprised the see him, probably because she did not expected that he would back so early.

"Where did you go?"

Horo sniffed the air, and focused her eyes on Lawrence.

"Oh good, is that food your carrying? I have not eaten since this morning."

Horo quickly snatched a piece of bread from the bag, and began to munch hungrily on it. Having been ignored his question; Lawrence made a cough and asks again. But before he could get a word out, Horo replied.

"Why do you want to know? Were you worried about me?

The swishing of her tail can be clearly heard under her skirt. Lawrence knew that he was being teased by Horo, and gave an indifferent response.

"Not really, just wondering where you went so early in the morning, since you always sleep till the afternoon, and with a hangover from yesterday feast."

Horo seemed displeased.

"Not worried about me? And I suppose you brought this large quantity of bread only for yourself to eat? What a gluttonous and uncaring companion I have here.

Horo grab another piece of bread from the bag, clearly mocking him. Lawrence has no word to reply because anything he says can be easily used against him by Horo's manipulative tongue. However, Horo to dropped the topic and stopped teasing him.

"I should ask you where you have been today instead, since you woke up so early in the morning, and went out. Maybe if you told what you did this morning, then maybe I'll also tell you what I did."

Though Lawrence curious of the reason Horo decided to leave the inn in the morning, he also did not want to tell her that he has been trying to research her past without her knowing. Taking Lawrence silence as a response, Horo continued.

"As you see, there are things that cannot be told even between you and me. However, since I have been kind of selfish, I will tell you, but only after you take me to this place."

Horo walked towards the window, and pointed out the window and onto a building. Lawrence looked at the building as if he was mesmerized.

"That large rounded building with the flags on it, I want to go there."

Now Lawrence was extremely curious. He was also planning on going to the theatre with Horo later today, but Horo has revealed a particular interest in that place for some reason.

"Why do you want to go there?"

Horo turned her face to Lawrence, and gave slight smile, and briefly said.

"Just to confirm something."

Lawrence first thought was that Horo has also inquired about the song from the townsfolk in a similar way that he did. That is the most logical reason Lawrence could think of. Since he also needs to go to theatre to get some more information, he more than happily agreed to Horo's request.

"Then shall we go after we finish our lunch?"

Horo gave a bright smile from the bottom of her heart, and hugged him. Seeing Horo's reaction, Lawrence would think that he would do anything for her to make her happy.

They set off to the theatre right after lunch. The pagan district was much different than the Church district. It has a livelier atmosphere, various pagan symbols were seen around stores, and people with unique dresses and garments were seeing walking around them. As they got closer to the theatre, it got more crowded. They held their hands together, so that they won't get separated in the masses of people. The theatre was like the church the in area, it represent the power that the pagans have in the city, as well the place where people of pagan beliefs gather.

After pushing through a crowd of people, Lawrence and Horo arrived at the front entrance. Horo signaled Lawrence that she wanted to go in.

"I didn't know you were interested in human theatre." Lawrence inquired.

"Heh, you humans always find ways of entertaining yourselves. Since I actually have never seen a play before, I thought it will be interesting to see it once."

Lawrence shrugged at Horo's response, and went inside the theatre. It was compacted with people like Lawrence had expected, but it still gave enough room for them to move around. After shuffling through more people, they were near the front of the stage. They stood there, while they wait for the play to begin.

The crowds of people went silent as the opening statement of the play began. It was going to be about a legend on a Horse deity that lived and ruled the mountains near the east. Lawrence was really not interested in the acting, but pretended to enjoy it, since it was Horo's request. However, one thing Lawrence noticed was that Horo's hand started to shake as the play went on. Was the story really that interesting? Lawrence thought, since it didn't interest him one bit until a particular actor emerged on to the stage. Lawrence felt Horo's grip tightened on his hand. The actress was wearing a white robe that covered the top of her head and most of her body. Her appearance resembles Horo, with silky brown hair, red eyes, and a body of about 16 years old. She stared at Lawrence, or rather both him and Horo. Lawrence turned to see Horo staring back at her with her mouth wide open, and expression full of shock. Then he remembers what Williams had told him, a young maiden with flowing brown hair, Myuri or the Tranquil Song. Lawrence looked at her again, who was still staring at them, and then to Horo who was still staring back, though her expression has calmed down. Not believing that she can be the same person as Myuri, he looked closely at her, at which she smiled at them. She began to sing. Her beautiful voice resonated through the theatre the walls, and across the audience. A voice that is able to lift the depressed, and give hope to those who lost their way in life. Lawrence gets the feeling that her song was more directed at Horo, then to the rest of the audience. Tears started to flow from Horo's eyes, as she listened to her singing. This strongly confirms that the actress on the stage was Myuri, Horo's friend from the past, even though Lawrence did still not believe on what his eyes are seeing.

After she finished singing, she looked towards Lawrence and gave a warm smile, and retreated to the back of the stage. The crowds around him cheered, roaring with undying satisfaction. Instead of cheering along with the crowd for a spectacular performance, he was embracing Horo who is crying on his chest, and his mind constantly asking himself

"What on earth has just happened?"

**A.N.: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update, this month has been hell for me with all the exams and real life stuff. As always, please enjoy, rate and comment. I will gladly appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Let's see…so I came into this unstable town called Revattle with Horo, in hopes of finding out a bit of Horo's past. I came into this theatre that turns out that one of the actresses is Horo's long lost companion, Myuri. Nothing big right? Lawrence smacked himself in the face repeatedly to confirm that he wasn't dreaming.

The crowd went silent as the play continued, the silence further made Lawrence felt the distance between him and reality. Lawrence felt the glances of people in his direction. They probably assumed that he was bullying this girl over here, but their attention was redirected back to the stage as the play continued.

Horo seemed to have calmed her emotions, and her crying has subsided. However, Lawrence was still in shock of what has just happened. This situation was totally unexpected, blown out of proportions. Horo pulled away from him, and stood with her face looking away from him. She wiped the last remaining tears on her face, and took a deep breath. She slowly turned her head to face Lawrence. Her expression showing signs of happiness, relief, sorrow, nostalgic, which is best described as a very perplexed expression. Lawrence could hardly imagine the thoughts and emotions racing around Horo's head right now.

Are you okay now? Lawrence asked.

Horo replied with a nod. She didn't answer him back verbally was probably because she will burst sobs again once she opens her mouth. In order to not attract any more attention from the nearby crowds, Lawrence gently grasped Horo's small hands, and led her to a more private area outside the theatre. Shoving through the crowd of people, and getting curious glances from nearby onlookers, Lawrence exited the theatre with Horo. Spotting a nearby plaza, they made their way there.

The plaza was usually fill with people, but at the moment it is not very lively, probably because everyone went to see the play in the theatre. It was a nice change of scenery from the cramped, uncomfortable space in the theatre. Lawrence called the storekeeper and orders a couple of beers for him and Horo, hoping that it will cheer up Horo.

"Do you know that girl?" Lawrence asked.

Although Lawrence was positively sure that the girl was Horo's lost companion, it is best to get confirmation from the only person who is absolutely sure. He asked that question using vague terms, to hide the fact that he has snooping around her past, and that he was just asking because of curiosity. Horo revealed a light grin, her eyes focusing on the empty spot on the table in front of her.

"You should already know the answer to the question you have just asked." Horo replied.

Lawrence's eyes went wide at Horo's unexpected answer. There is no way that she could have known. In his panic, Lawrence gave an outburst of denial.

"What do you mean by that? There is no way I could know the answer."

Horo redirected her gaze from the table, and looked at Lawrence with a mischievous grin that seemed to mock him. Her expression saying he has just fallen into her trap and lost the battle.

"Oh really. But my ears tell me you have just told a lie, and your sudden rash actions further confirms the fact you're telling a lie. Fool."

Crap. Lawrence has forgotten that Horo's ear can distinguish lies from truth. So Horo purposely ask that question to set a trap for Lawrence to see if he knows the identity of that girl, and he has fallen straight into it. What a failure as a merchant to not notice this trap until it was too. He criticizes himself for panicking and letting his emotion take control over his analytical and deduction skills.

Guess you can't fool as wise wolf, Lawrence whispered to himself.

The storekeeper arrived with the two beers Lawrence has ordered, and place them on the table. Sensing the tension of the conversation at the table, the innkeeper quickly left, and went back to his counter to observe the situation.

"I take your silence as an answer then."

Horo took a slip of the beer, and place it back on the table with a loud thud. The loud tapping of her foot was clearly heard under the table, clearly indicating that she is extremely angry with him. Lawrence gulped, and tried to find a way to console Horo's anger towards him, but he cannot find any, since Horo has every reason to be mad at him. He felt a kick on his left foot from Horo under the table. He flinched at the sudden pain, and saw that Horo smile has been replaced by a very stern expression. He has truly mess up this time, since this was equivalent of betraying her.

"So you fool, how much did you discover?" Horo exclaimed.

Her fangs are clearly visible to Lawrence, hinting that if Lawrence doesn't tell the truth this instant, he is going to face the full wrath of Horo or worse, ending their relationship and journey.

"I only know the girl that was singing could be Myuri, one of your pack members from Yoitsu."

Horo leaned her head forward, and asked questioningly.

"Is that really all you know, considering that you spent the entire morning running around the town?"

Lawrence shoulders shrunk back to the chair.

"Yes, that all I know."

Horo's seems to be able to tell that he is telling the truth, and Horo leaned back on her chair. She grabbed the mug containing her beer, and drank it all in one big gulp. Lawrence hadn't even touched his beer yet, but this apprehensive mood can make anyone unable to eat anything. Horo placed the mug back on the table, and order the storekeeper for another one. She turned and looked at Lawrence with unwavering eyes, and then gave a big sigh. Her anger seemed to have lessened a bit.

"Well… I guess it is alright for you to be selfish sometimes, since I have been selfish myself, and burdening you on your travels. Besides, you will find out eventually. Ever since we had first arrived in this city, I had sense an existence similar to mine. I have also spent the entire morning trying to locate and discover who it was, and it has led me to this theatre. Although I do not know whether the presence I felt was indeed one of my pack members, I had somewhat mentally prepared myself for that possibility. But to see real thing, it was just too overwhelming for me."

Lawrence was relieved that Horo has quelled the anger inside her, and had forgiven him. Lawrence also understands Horo's feelings right now. Even when one is prepared to meet their relatives they haven't seen in a long time, it would bring out emotion full of joy. This feeling must have amplified to Horo, who hasn't seen any of her relatives over many centuries and then suddenly meeting one out of pure coincidence.

"However, do not think it will end this smoothly if you tried another stunt like this again fool. Even though you did out of curiosity, and probably with good intentions, doing this without asking me is equivalent to betraying me. You understand do you not?"

Lawrence gave a nod of understand, and apologize to Horo. The storekeeper arrived with Horo's second beer. Lawrence find it miraculous that he was forgiven so easily, and made a mental note to not try to snoop around Horo's past, or not to get caught doing it again. Seeing that the apprehensive atmosphere has lifted, Lawrence put his mug back down, and inquired Horo on what to do next.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to Myuri?"

"Of course." Horo answer quickly and briefly

"Then we'll need to wait till the play ends. The play will end when the flags above the theatre go down. This is because no one is allowed to meet any actors during a performance, regardless of situation."

Horo gave nod of understanding. However, it will be difficult to talk to Myuri even when the play ends because neither Lawrence nor Horo has any connection to the theatre. Besides that point, if Myuri was an existence like Horo, the chances are pretty high that theatre also knows of Myuri's existence. Tha will be more of a reason to protect her, and preventing her to talk any strangers, since we can be related to the church. Despite those problems, Lawrence was pretty sure he can make contact with Myuri with Horo's help.

The two sat quietly, and drank their beers. Not a single word was said by either of them, as they both impatiently and nervously waited for the flags above the theatre to drop.

After a wait that felt like forever, the flags were finally lowered, the theatre doors opened widely, and hordes of people were walking out. Lawrence signaled Horo to follow him, and made their way through the crowd.

"I hope you had prepared yourself. I don't want you to suddenly cry again when we meet the theatre staff." Lawrence said.

Horo was following Lawrence, but with great difficulty. The huge of crowd of people all exited the theatre like a huge wave, while he and Horo were going against the human wave, trying to get in. Naturally, with Horo petite body, she was having trouble getting through the huge wave of people, and seems to be trying her hardest not to get pushed back along with the crowd. Lawrence stretches his arms and grabs Horo's hands pulled her to him. Getting separated from Horo in this situation would be very disastrous. Panting, Horo looked up and made eye contact with him.

"Hmph, as if a proud wolf would cry in front of people. But of course you are an exception to that rule." Horo smiled mischievously at Lawrence.

Lawrence could only reply with a grin, as he tugged Horo through the crowd of people. With much effort, they both finally arrived at the front stage. Looking around, Lawrence spotted a small staircase on the right edge of the stage platform, which seemed to lead to the top of the stage. Fortunately, the front area of the stage was cleared of people because most of them have already left the theatre. Climbing the short staircase to the top of the platform, there were no actors to be seen, which is weird since usually there will be some people cleaning up the theatre and setting up the stage for the next performance. On the far rear of the stage, were red curtains that hanged from the wooden arc. Lawrence and Horo walked towards red curtain and opened it to get in. To Lawrence surprise, it was dark, and the small ray of light coming through curtains barely illuminated the dark room. Wooden crates were messily piled on the left side of room, and costumes were just as messily piled on the right side of the room. However, there were still no sign of anybody from the cast. Lawrence walked straight into the backstage to take a better examination of the area. But as soon as the red curtains closed, blocking the small ray of light that shine through, the room was completely dark.

"Can you see in this darkness?"Horo asked.

Lawrence looked behind, and saw Horo's crimson eyes. Even though the room was pitch black, Lawrence could still see Horo's eye that glowed in the darkness.

"If you cannot, then I shall guide the way then, since my eyes are used to dark places like these."

Listening to Horo, Lawrence allowed Horo to lead him through the dark room. Although he still needs to be careful, so that he doesn't trip over the props that are scattered throughout floor. As he was tugged through the dark room with no sense of idea or direction he was going, a memory flashed in his mind. When he was an apprentice, his master would often lock him up in dark room for several hours as punishment. Thinking about this, the darkness gave Lawrence a feeling of nervousness. Horo stopped tugging Lawrence and stood still.

"Strange… I hear voices in this direction, but a wall is blocking me." Horo said.

Lawrence used his hand to locate where the wall in the darkness, and felt a smooth surface pressed against his hand. Judging by the texture of the surface, it seems to be a wall made out of reinforced Oakwood.

"You hear voices through this wall?" Lawrence asked

"Yes, or do you not trust my ears?" Horo replied swiftly.

Lawrence gave no reply to Horo's rhetorical question, and scanned the walled using his hands, thinking that there should be a door somewhere on the wall. As he presses his hand on the wall to examine it, the wall leaned back as he presses his hand on it. Using a stronger force, Lawrence slowly pushed the wall back, and revealed a hidden passage that leads further in to the theatre.

"Interesting. Why would a theatre need to build a secret passage like this? Lawrence inquired.

Lawrence and Horo went through the hidden door. The passage way was dimly lit with touches placed on the side. It was bright enough for Lawrence to see the path, unlike the dark room he has just been.

"Probably to keep out uninvited guests from getting into the center of theatre." Horo replied.

Horo made her way down the passage with a fast pace and signaled Lawrence to hurry.

"Uninvited guests like us? Well it sure didn't work."Lawrence said in a humorous tone.

The passage way made a turn to the right, and a wooden door can be seen on t at the end of the passage.

"That is because nothing can stop a wise wolf like me." Lawrence laughed at Horo's prideful statement.

"If that is the case, then I bet you would have made me find some way to bash that wall down."

Horo turned and smile sinisterly to Lawrence.

"Of course, you said would do anything for me to make me happy right?"

Horo smiled turned into a big grin. Not knowing whether Horo was joking or not, he certainly glad that he had discovered the hidden door before Horo made him do something drastic. When Horo puts her mind in to it, she can make him do anything for her.

They made their way through the dimly lighted path, and arrived at the wooden door. Lawrence slowly push the door open, surprised that it wasn't locked. As the door open, Lawrence eyes who was accustomed with the dark, was blinded by the bright light coming from the room on the other side of the door. When his eyes finally readjusted, and looked inside the room, the room was filled with tables, chairs and boxes, like a small bar. However, the thing that caught Lawrence attention immediately was that everyone in the room was looking at him an awkward and suspicious expression, which made Lawrence slightly nervous.

" Hello everyone, nice to meet you all." Lawrence greeted the people in the room with a friendly tone and his usual business smile.

A man sitting at the left table near the front of room got up and confronted Lawrence and Horo. He was wearing a tattered shirt with dirt smudge all over it. His muscular build gives him the appearance of an ox. Lawrence probably assumed that he must be the part of the storage team for lifting heavy crates and objects to and back from the stage. Lawrence figured that he needs to watch his speech very carefully because the man can easily throw him across the room. And considering the current situation, it was very likely to happen if he didn't play his cards right.

"Who the hell are you two and how did you get in here?"

His breath is heavy with the scent of alcohol, indicating that he must be drinking before he and Horo interrupted. To be honest, Lawrence probably think that the only reason he has not been thrown out of the room yet, is because he is with Horo, making them seem less suspicious and threatening.

"I'm Craft Lawrence, and this is Horo, my traveling companion. We stumbled into this room while looking for actress named Myuri. Can we have a word with her?"

Lawrence may himself sound humble to lessen his suspicion. But looking around the room, everyone was still, and their eyes were fixated on him and Horo. It was a quite nerve-breaking silence, similar to the experience when he participated in negotiations for his first major business deal.

"There is no actress here by that name, get out immediately!"

The man husky and deep voice made the reply sound more like a threat. Although part of Lawrence wanted to leave, a part of him doesn't because of Horo.

"That can't be true. We just saw her in today's performance, the girl who was signing." Lawrence re-assertively responded to the man's threatening statement.

The man looks even aggravated. He took a step towards Lawrence, lifting his arms, and clenching his fist, implying that he intends to make Lawrence get out by force if he does not do it himself. Lawrence did not take a step back; he cannot show any signs of fear or weakness in a critical moment like this.

"Get out now!" The man repeated.

The situation was getting out of control. It seems violence was inevitable, but he still has his trump card to play.

"That is enough" A soft voice spoke behind Lawrence.

Lawrence saw the man's expression turned from anger to total awe, as if seeing a ghost. Everyone in the room was also in a state of shock, and where frantically whispering to each other. The man took a step back, his fighting spirit seem to have died down. Turning around, he saw that Horo has taken her hood off and revealed her wolf's ears. To Lawrence it wasn't no big surprised since he has seen Horo's ears daily, but for on looking spectators, it must quite a surprise. However, they weren't too shock, and they reaction had been very mild, probably because they were familiar with existences like Horo's. The man just stared at them, and Lawrence noticed that his lips moved, and seems to mouth the words "another one?" The tension has evaporated, and the situation was now under control.

"Stand down Ivan." A female voice spoke from across the room.

Taking a glance, it was the female actress they were looking for, Myuri. The man turned his entire body as if a dog, answering his master.

" Meliane, do you know these people?"

The actress was dressed in a white dress weaved with fine silk. A crystal flower was pinned at the left side of her chest. She was also wearing a white beret that covers her head. To describe her as a goddess wouldn't be far off. In a way, her physique was very similar to Horo's.

"Living under a fake identity, Myuri? How it brings great shame to me to see that my pack members has fallen into living under a lie." Horo half-mockingly and half-jokingly said.

Myuri smiled as if she was expecting this kind of response from Horo and walked towards them and greeted Lawrence with a smile that could make any man blushed. Horo noticed this, and elbowed Lawrence on the left side of his stomach.

"I see you have not changed at all after all these years."

Myuri playfully pinched Horo's ears, and smiled deeply at Horo. Horo brushed aside Myuri's hand, and turned her face away to avoid eye contact with Myuri. Seeing this, Lawrence could not help but to show a smile on his face. Horo perceiving this gave another hit to his left side.

"Ah, cute as always. I am sure you have lots of things to ask me, and I also have lots of things to tell you. But let us go to a more private space to discuss these matters."

Myuri walked towards the door on located on the left side of room, and signaled Lawrence and Horo to follow her. Lawrence went into the room with Myuri, leaving the motionless and confused spectators in the previous room behind.

They entered a room with a square table with chairs surrounding it. A window was placed on the rear wall, indicating that the room was the room was somewhere near the edge of the theatre. Myuri motioned with her hand for Lawrence and Horo to sit down. The three took a seat, and the room was in silence, except for the sound of Horo's restless tail. She was looking at Myuri as if she wanted to say something, but has not yet been able to grasp the words. Lawrence also wanted to ask a lot of things, but decided to keep quiet as well, since he doesn't really belong here. A meeting between two godly existences is no place for a man such as himself. However, since he was invited by Myuri, he was probably wanted, and leaving would be rude to the host.

"So you were gone after all these years, why did you suddenly decide to come back?" Myuri broke the silence with her question. Her glaze fixated on Horo, as if she was watching the slightest changes of expression on her face.

"What do you mean my reason for returning? Is it not normal for one to return home after a journey?" Horo responded in a sharp and mocking tone.

Myuri maintained a carefree smile at Horo. From Lawrence perspective, the two deities seem to trying to stare each down. It interested Lawrence. It was like one of the theatrical plays he always saw, but a real life version of it.

"No need to be so defensive. It was meant to caring question to be honest." Myuri said in a playful tone, while Horo responded with an irritated look.

"You see, you were gone for so long on your journey to the south, I was just curious about your journey." A prideful expression surfaced on her face. "However, I'm more interested on your companion here. He is human, am I correct? How peculiar for you to partner up with a mortal." She turned towards Lawrence and a warm smile, which caused him blush a bit, but quickly hid it, and smiled back. If only Horo acted as cute like Myuri, it would make his days more enjoyable."

"You…You…Stop playing around!" Horo shouted with anger and fury, and slam her hands on the table. She stood up with her fangs glaring at Myuri.

"What happen to rest the pack, and where are they?" Her crimson red eyes looked as if they could burn whatever they set their focus on. Lawrence was taken by surprise by Horo's sudden outburst, and look at Horo in bewilderment. Myuri also seemed to have the same reaction as Lawrence, and met Horo's ferocious glare.

"The rest of the pack, you asked? Are you sure you want to know? A person must always prepare themselves to accept the truth before they hear it. So I ask you, are you prepared to hear the truth?" Myuri smile disappeared into a stern expression, illustrating what she is about to expose was serious and important on a grand scale.

Horo was unshaken by her question, and gave Myuri the signaled to continue.

"I assume you heard about the Yoitsu and the Moon-hunting bear?"

Horo gave a nod.

"That makes things simpler. When the Moon-Hunting Bear attacked Yoitsu, we fled from our homeland and escaped into the forest. Some of the member wanted to go and defend Yoitsu, but you probably guessed the outcome of that foolish venture. There is also some that wanted to go make a new home, and some that stood on neither side. This obviously led to some internal disputes, and the pack was separated and scattered. I have heard nothing from them ever since. Most of the pack members are scattered across the northern lands, living in the shadows in the cities. However, the most tragic thing event is you, Horo."

Horo sat back down. Her ears pointed at Myuri's direction, making sure that she hears every word of Myuri's story. Lawrence gets the feeling that he should not be hearing this, since this about Horo's personal matters. But since he is here, and Horo apparently has forgotten about his existence for the moment, he wouldn't mind listening in.

"What do you mean by that?" Horo questioned Myuri; one can tell by her voice that anxiety was building within Horo's mind.

"How should I put this?" Myuri pondered and scratch her head, and turn her face towards the window to avoid eye contact with Horo. "To put it simply, the pack basically abandoned you."

Horo's eyes went wide, not believing in what she has just heard.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Well, since you were gone for so long, everyone sort of forgotten about you. No one in pack mentioned about notifying you about the events that has just occurred. Even though I raise the point about finding you, they did not show much enthusiasm towards it, and quickly tossed the point aside. Only I decided to look for you. However, the southern regions were so large, it would be impossible to find you by just blindly searching everywhere. There is also the chance that you went back north, while I was searching for you, only to find out that Yoitsu is destroy and out pack is nowhere to be found. That is why I stayed in Revattle, since it is the doorway to the north; most people would arrive in this town to travel north, which is also the route most likely you will take when returning. Sorry, for the terrible news, I was trying to liven up the atmosphere before I finally told you."

Horo have a blank stare on her face. She looked down on her knees, lost in her thoughts, as if trapped in a waking nightmare. Her hands were trembling. Horo hated and feared being alone, and after realizing that her pack has abandoned her, it must have been a huge mental blow on her. It wouldn't be surprise if Horo had a panic attack right now and then. However, she calmed down, and gave a dry laugh.

"I always guess that this would happen. It is okay really, I will be okay." Horo stuttered her sentence. Because her head was facing down, Lawrence could not see her face. But he probably guessed that Horo was verge of crying. The words she spoke seem to be directed towards herself than to the other people in room. Reassuring herself, so that she wouldn't go insane. Lawrence felt extremely sorrowful for Horo, and could not help but pity her.

"Horo..." Lawrence said he soft and quiet voice.

"I am m fine! I am perfectly fine! I will not shed tears for those who had forsaken me."Despite trying to act tough, Horo sounded like a whimpering dog, who on the verge of collapse.

"I want to be alone for awhile." Horo requested.

Myuri looked at Horo with a cheerless expression, and looked at Lawrence. She silently got out of her chair, and exited the room. Lawrence did the same, and left Horo alone with her thoughts. She probably doesn't want anyone to see her in that state.

Lawrence let her rest in the other room. He wondered what will happen now. Going to Yoitsu was the main reason for their journey, and now it appears there is no point anymore. Or rather should he be asking what would happen between him and Horo? The contract he held to take Horo back to her homeland has become null and void now, meaning that Horo doesn't need to travel him with anymore. The thought of losing Horo made him feel more restless. He stared out to the window, contemplating the things that had just happened, and got lost in his thoughts. He heard the door open behind him, and immediately turned his back and saw female figure with a pair of wolf ears and tail.

"Horo!" he shouted

But taking a closer look, it wasn't Horo, but Myuri. She took off her white beret, and exposed her wolf ears. Her tail swayed slowly back and forth, like a pendulum.

"Sorry, I am not her, but I wanted to talk to you." She entered the room solemnly, and sat facing Lawrence. Her ears and tail make her human appearance almost identical to Horo, which should be natural seeming that are the same species. But talking to another wolf deity besides Horo, made Lawrence felt uncomfortable, and besides that, he has not been able to grasp Myuri's personality yet. Talking to a person is like a battle, if you want to win in the conversation, you need to be able to understand your opponent. This is one of the many things he had learned throughout his travels with Horo.

"First of all, I would like to apologize to you for having to participate to in such an unfortunate predicament; I must have placed you in a hard position." Myuri humbly apologize to Lawrence, while looking over his shoulder at the door that leads to the room Horo is in.

"It's no big problem; she is going to find out sooner or later. It would have been a problem if we got to Yoitsu, just to find out that no one was there. Now that would be really troublesome, wouldn't it?" Lawrence gave a dry laugh, and looked down at his hands that were placed on his knee.

"I guess you two had just recently met, am I right?" Myuri inquired at Lawrence.

"Yes, we just met last fall, during the harvests." Lawrence answered.

"Ah, I thought of much, so I guess you are just a normal human being after all. But I am amazed that she would be traveling with a human, and that you seem to get along quite well." Myuri smiled at Lawrence, but her comment seemed to imply something, which Lawrence was not sure of.

"Say, do you know the reason why your companion traveled south to the first place?" Myuri's always bearing a smile, which hides her facial expressions, making it impossible to detect Myuri's thoughts and purpose for this conversation.

"No, not really, but I had been curious about it." Lawrence answered carefully, not knowing why she is willing expose the reason for Horo's travels to the south.

"I would love to tell you, but it seems like your companion would not be happy with me doing so." Myuri looked to the left of Lawrence, which Lawrence turn his head to look as well.

Lawrence saw that Horo was standing behind him, and apparently giving Myuri a hostile look that Lawrence thought that Horo was going to pounce on Myuri. Though seeing a battle between two wolf deities somewhat interested Lawrece, he thought it is best not to let them fight with him being so close.

"Do not hate the messenger." Myuri smiled Horo, which was receiving Horo's wrathful expression.

"Horo took a step forward, and looked even more annoyed. "No, it is not that. You knew that I would come by letting me clearly hear your conversation between you and this fool." Horo glared her fangs. Lawrence thought Myuri was one of Horo's friends in the past, but they act more like enemies in reality.

"Myuri stood up and walked to Horo. With a sweet innocent smile that resembles a child, she answered.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Horo's angry expression dissipated into an indifferent look.

"You have gotten wittier over the years." Horo said, as if admitting defeat for the first time.

"300 years is quite a long time for someone to develop their wits. But since you have arrived, let us have supper together, the food here is quite nice, and the alcohol is the most finest in the city. And we can talk more about…other things." Myuri pointed to the direction of the dining room.

The theatre is a place for plays, but it seems it also houses the actors as well, which was uncommon in all regions. Lawrence thought.

"I do not have the mood to play…." Horo's reply to the invitation was interrupted by Myuri

"Excellent, let us go then!" Myuri quickly grasped Horo's hand and hastily dragged Horo to the dinner room against her will.

"Hey! Wait! Stop dragging me you fool! Let me go!" Horo's yells of resistances grows fainter as she is drag further into the corridors leading to the dinner room. Lawrence place his palm on his forehead and smiled, amused by what he has just witnessed. Actually, he is happy as if the heavy atmosphere and the tragic revelation earlier this afternoon never happened at all. Bearing a smile on his face, he firmly walked towards the dining room, following the sounds of laughter and cries from Horo and Myuri.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf, or any of its characters.**

"How come when I'm always the center of attention, it is always not a good thing? Is God making fun of me, or is this a curse that I happen to unknowingly inflict upon myself?" Lawrence hesitantly made his down the dining room, trying hard to avoid the awkward stares of everyone in the room. The room has gone from lively chatter to dead silent when Lawrence entered the spacious room, and all it is left is this uncomfortable silence. Though Lawrence must admit, he is quite impressed with the size and design of the dining room. The walls were decorated with high value paintings that even Lawrence knew some of the prices that the paintings are worth, even though he never traded in this field. Chandeliers lined with lit candles hung over the room, clearly illuminating the dining room. Most of the furniture was crafted from polished hardwood, with unique designs and patterns cut into it. Maybe Lawrence would enjoy the furniture more, if it weren't being occupied with people giving him chilling glances. Scanning the room, he located the two goddesses, which sat on the back right corner of the room. He hastily walked towards the table, trying to ignore the people in the room, and avoiding eye contact.

Lawrence sat down between Horo and Myuri. Horo was obviously not trying to hide her displeased expression towards Myuri, but she was also displeased at Lawrence. This is probably because he did not help her when she is dragged here by Myuri. Myuri, on the other hand, is wearing a carefree smile as always, and playing innocent, even though she is likely planning another scheme in her mind.

"I am a merchant; I deal with money, goods, and profit. But why do I always get into situations like these? God must truly like to make fun of me?" Lawrence thought to himself and sighed. The problem is that he feels like he is caught in the middle of a battlefield between two wolf deities, and that he cannot escape from it. Horo is obviously planning a something to get back at Myuri, and Myuri is also obviously planning something for her entertainment. Either of those plans is probably going to involve him in an unfavorable way, regardless if he realizes or not.

"I must say, you must be biggest mood killer I have ever seen, it is like as if somebody just randomly died. Myuri smiled and Lawrence, and gave short laugh. Lawrence fails to find any humor in Myuri's joke, but made a strained smiled, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe someone has, everyone in this room looked like they had seen a ghost." Lawrence looked at Horo, who seems like a deflated balloon, while Myuri was full of energy and cheerful. They are polar opposites of each other, even though they are from the same species and pack. Well, considering what happened earlier today, Lawrence could not blame Horo for looking the way she is.

"Shall we order something to eat? You must be hungry by now." Lawrence didn't even realize he was hungry until Myuri brought it up, and a nice meal would help him forget his troubles for a short while.

"I will just have wine." Horo mumbled.

Myuri raised her hand, and singled one of the waitresses to come and placed an order. After that, she returned her focus towards Lawrence, which Lawrence merchant instincts gave him a red flag.

"So Lawrence is it? I heard you are a traveling a merchant, is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct; I have been a traveling merchant for about seven years."

"I see... it must be tough to make a living." She replied humbly, as if she was trying to imagine what it is like to be a travelling merchant for seven years. However, Lawrence cannot see the point of Myuri starting this discussion with him, and her trying to poke into his private life somewhat made him uncomfortable. No, that is not correct, if it were any other person asking him this question, he would reply to it normally without feeling anything. Maybe it is just her presence and personality that makes him think that there are always a second meaning behind her statements.

The food arrived, and Horo went straight for the wine, and took a sip. She appears to like the wine, which compel Lawrence to take a sip too. The wine was surely top-grade. Wine this good would only be served to nobles or the clergy, and only on special occasions. It is definitely not something you would serve casually to people just having a meal of supper. Something was up, Lawrence felt it in his bones, and his merchant instincts were blaring with red warnings. Horo seemed to have noticed too, but by the way she is drinking the wine and looking at him and Myuri, she probably decided not to care because she just want to enjoy the high quality wine at the moment.

"The wine is good, is it not?" Myuri looked and Lawrence with a smile that always hides what she is truly thinking. Thank goodness, she is not a merchant, for he cannot fathom trying making a business deal and winning against a merchant like her.

"Yes, it is really good wine, you usually don't get to have such wine, unless you are one wealthiest people in the town." Lawrence said it with a tone that hints that he knows something is going on. Lawrence took another sip of wine, trying to figure out what the purpose of giving them this luxurious wine, and this conversation.

"How is it like being a traveling merchant? I assume you mostly live in the wilderness like us." Myuri continued.

"Is nothing big, people will get used to it after travelling one to two weeks on the road." Lawrence gave quick and brief answers, trying not to give out too much information.

The food arrived next, and like wine, it was equally luxurious. A roasted pig with grilled salmon and steamed rice; this is definitely suspicious. Lawrence looked at Myuri, still wearing the same undecipherable smile; Lawrence hesitated on eating the pig because this is surely a trap.

"Come on, let us eat, the pig is not going to magically eat itself, and wasting such delicious food would be great crime." Myuri grabbed the cutting knife, and sliced off a section of the pig, and gave it to Lawrence. Seems like she has other plans, and intends on him to eat it. Lawrence looked at Myuri again, her smile and glaze seems to be mentally forcing him to eat it. Lawrence reluctantly took a small bite, thinking what he has gotten himself into this time.

"Would you like some too, Horo?" Myuri inquired Horo in a friendly tone that somewhat carried sense of eeriness.

Horo looked at Myuri with an emotionless stare, and then turned turn to Lawrence and smiled. Instinctively, Lawrence grabbed the knife from Myuri's hands, and sliced off a slice of pig meat, and placed it on Horo's plate. Myuri seems to be surprised by Horo and Lawrence's interesting way of implicitly communicating with each other, but quickly continued off with her questions.

"So did you ever need to fight wild animals, or robbers, or maybe even wolfs like us?"

Lawrence felt he was being interviewed for job he does not know about.

"Sometimes to protect my cargo, I stand up and fight, but when things get out control, especially with wolfs, it is best to abandon the cargo for one's life."

"Yes, I understand, it wise to prioritize what is important in every situation, especially during dangerous ones." Myuri responded.

"Are you done playing around with this sheep yet, or are you going to keep wasting my time?" Horo interrupted and stared a Myuri with eyes glittering with irritation.

Sensing that, Myuri got straight to the point.

"Well, since you put it that way, I will go straight to the point. I have a favor, no a proposal, for the both of you."

Though not knowing what kind of proposal Myuri has for him, he decided it was best to hear her out. Besides, it might turn out to be profitable for him, since he still needed to fulfill his dreams of being a town merchant. And judging by Myuri's character or what he can deduct, the proposal shouldn't be something too extreme, or so he thought.

Apparently, she will not be the one that will be explaining the proposal to us, but someone else will, which made Lawrence feel uneasy. In fact, everything she does make him feel uneasy. The feast in front of him has lost much of its flavor, mostly because this peculiar proposal Myuri has mentioned. Why does she not explain it right now? Is it because she herself doesn't know the details? Lawrence quickly tossed that thought aside. No, she probably knows the details quite well, since she doesn't seem to be the type of person being used as someone's pawn. There is something that she does not want to reveal, without the "someone else" she mentioned.

"You know there is no point in worrying about what that doll just said. You should just eat, and drink the wine, since this may be the only chance you will get to eat such a meal considering your caliber as a merchant."

Lawrence's train of thought was disrupted by Horo's mocking remark, but she is right. It is best to just see where this proposal would take us, and enjoy the food for now. Myuri decided to stay quiet for the rest of the dinner. She probably won't say a word until we are ready to discuss the proposal. Unlike him, Horo was drinking and eating heavily, she was already on her fifth cup of wine, and seems to be starting to get drunk. The rich wine contains a strong mix of alcohol, even after drinking one cup; Lawrence can already feel the hot burning sensation on his cheeks. He patted Horo on the head.

"You shouldn't drink so much. Discussing on an upcoming deal drunk will surely be disastrous."

Horo turned and smiled at him, her cheeks are slightly red from the strong alcohol she has been drinking.

"It is okay, you are here after all, and you can handle negotiations by yourself pretty well."

Horo smiled, and continued to drink the liquor in her cup. Oh crap, a shocking discovery just hit Lawrence hard on the head. Was Myuri trying to him and Horo drunk? A drunken businessman will always be in a great disadvantage against a sober opponent. However, getting Horo to stop now was nearly impossible, considering how much she likes wine, especially wine as fine as this. If that were the case, then this trap was should be primarily targeted at Horo. Fearing the idea, Lawrence decided that he shouldn't drink anymore liquor for the evening, since he needs to remain sober to deal with Myuri, which he is barely able to even when he is sober. Seeing the worried face of Lawrence during the entire meal, Horo gave a sigh, and pretended not to care.

After the meal was finished, Myuri signaled us to follow her. Getting up from his seat, everyone's glazes at the room are fixated against him again, like he is a special existence. He is now able to understand a little of what it is like for Horo to be worshipped. It was an uncomfortable feeling, eyes that feels like they are shunning him as an outsider. Not wanting to feel anymore, he quickly followed Myuri and Horo, and exists the room. They went upstairs to what appears to be the highest the level of the theatre.

They walked through twisted patterns of hallways, and finally stopped at a room. Lawrence heard sounds of other people inside, but cannot make out what they are talking about. Myuri knocked on the wooden door several times. The sound of the people within the room stopped, and the door slowly opened. Inside the room, were people that Lawrence had never expected o see, but should have expected, since it was pretty obvious these men has solid connections with this theatre.

The large wooden table was placed at the center of the room, where the three men standing around at. On top of the table was a messy pile of documents that are scattered throughout the table. Drawers and shelves of books were stacked on the walls. From the appearance, this room appears to be a library or an archive of some sort that is related to the theatre.

Lawrence can recognize two out of the three men in the room. The chubby and somewhat filthy man on the left was the inventor Charles Marvin, who gave a strained smile as Lawrence as he entered the room. Probably still remembered the event of how he interrogated him earlier this morning. The man of the right was the scribe Robert Williams, but unlike the unkempt appearance when he first met him, he was dressed neatly and formally. He was wearing a devilish grin on his face, and looked at Lawrence, as if he has been expecting him all this time. The man in the middle between the two was the only person that Lawrence did not know. He appears to quite old, probably somewhere around the age of fifty. He was dressed in a black overcoat, and wore a black hat. His glasses were made of gold, and gave of a shinning glare, showing his wealth. Making an educated guess, this man was probably the manager or owner of this theatre.

Oh god, not only do I need to deal with Myuri, I also need to deal with these other three people at the same time… Lawrence thought to himself. The situation was so drastically bad for Lawrence in a merchant perspective, that Lawrence cannot help but to make a quiet laugh of self pity.

'So, you're Craft Lawrence, right? I am Barbara Catherin, the proprietor of this theatre."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Catherin; I am indeed craft Lawrence, humbled for having an opportunity to meet you. Lawrence gave his usual introduction when greeting a high influential figure, and his usual business smile. And with that, the proposal Myuri has talked about has started.

"I have heard many things about you, Mr. Lawrence." Catherin said as he tidied the messy table, and put the papers into a pile beside him.

"I am honored for someone as powerful as you to have taken an interest on me."

"Haha, why are you being so humble for? You do not even know if they things he heard about you were good or bad." Horo slyly and jokingly said from behind.

Lawrence was surprised that Horo decided say something because she would usually be quiet and be as meek as a kitten when he was negotiating. Maybe she is somewhat drunk after all. However, even though her comment was meant to be a joke, Catherin can be easily taken offense to that. By the look on his expression, he doesn't seem to mind Horo, but was rather intrigued.

"So you're the other wolf goddess." Catherin said

"Horo, pleased to meet you." Horo pridefully replied

Turning his attention back to Lawrence, Catherin directed them to sit around the table that has just been hastily tidied.

"You are a traveling merchant right?" Catherin asked

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then what is your goal?"

Lawrence was stumped at Catherin's question not because it was hard to answer, but because it was unexpected. Lawrence presumed that the question was probably going to be starter, or rather the bait and the hook that will drag him into this mysterious proposal. He needs to be on guard, any signs of weakness right now can be easily used against him.

"If you are asking my goal as a traveling merchant, then I guess it would be to own my store, and become a town merchant."

Horo shifted her body a bit, and a sweeping sound of her tail was heard.

"Are you close to realizing that dream?"

"Are they planning to use my dream of becoming a town merchant to lure me?" Lawrence thought to himself. The truth is that he has forgotten that dream for awhile, ever since he met Horo. Because he had a contract with Horo to take her up to the north, he never really taken much deep thought into realizing his dream when he was traveling with Horo. Considering his current financial situation, it would take another two to three years of trading before he is ready to become a town merchant. And that is if he didn't suffer any losses during those years. So practically, it would take at least five more years for him to realize his dream, which means that there is still a significant distance between Lawrence and his dream. But he can't let Catherin know that because he can easily take advantage of him using that.

"It is coming along quite nicely." Lawrence leisurely replied

But as if reading his most inner thoughts, Catherin said something that Lawrence could not help but to let his natural reaction take hold of him.

"What if I am to realize your dream right here and now?"

Lawrence was shocked, and for a moment he thought he has misheard him. If his dream is realized right now, he can easily spend the rest of his life as a town merchant, settle down, and live a peaceful. However, that would also mean his journey with Horo would also end. But in reality, isn't there journey over already? Since there is no longer a purpose to go to Yoitsu, he has completed his part of the contract, now that is left is for Horo to complete her side of the contract, which is to pay him back. However, he wouldn't mind if Horo did not pay him, since she has already paid him, not with money, but with memories and experiences. Horo's ears sprung up from under the hood, and her eyes fixated at Catherin, like him, Horo also seem to be contemplating in deep thought. Lawrence immediately fixed his composure, since there is of course a catch. Nothing in this world is free, it is one of the first lessons he learned as a merchant.

"Of course that would be great, but there must a cost for you to do that, since I don't think you would be granting a person you just met a wish without getting something in return." Lawrence replied.

Catherin smiled. Looks like this is where the real negotiations will start.

"If you partake in the deal I am going to state, then your reward will be 100 Runione gold coins, which is about the same amount as 3500 Trenni silver coins. But if you fail in this deal, you will receive no reward, and will need to force out of the town."

Using the reward to entice him in to this deal, how very cunning Lawrence thought. Judging by what Catherin said just now, Lawrence presumed that deal wasn't going to be clean according to the Law and other merchants. However, with 100 Runione gold coins, setting up a shop would be no problems, and he will still have enough money to live in luxury for many years. This reminds him of Rubenhaigen, when he smuggled gold to save his merchant career. Lawrence gave Catherin the signal to continue.

"I'm sure you are probably aware that the city of Revattle is divided between two opposing faiths, the Church and us. However, our informers have noticed that the church is acquiring more funding for their operations. They are being more charitable to the improvised, the needy, and the helpless, and are gaining the influence of the public little by little. We have also been informed that he Church has been taking steps in the shadows. The current Hienado company is the biggest company in this city, but it wasn't always so. Before the church came to our city, the Hienado Company consisted of only a small store in the marketplace. When the church came, and the bandits starting raiding trading caravans on route to this city, the store started to grow. The store annexed the nearby stores, and destroyed its competitors. Slowly over five years, it had grown into the biggest store in the marketplace. The key to company success is the secret trade route that is unknown by us and the bandits, which allows them to trade with other towns, unlike other stores in the marketplace. We have tried to discover this secret route, but with no avail. We believed that this secret trade route is established though some kind of secret agreement with the company and the church. Probably something like the church would get a certain amount of profits from the Hienado Company in return for them to use the secret trade route. It would explain the increased in the church funding as the Hienado Company grows by devouring its competition. You should understand what I am saying Mr. Lawrence.

Lawrence gave a nod, and allowed him to continue.

"So this is where you and your companion come in. We want you and your companion to infiltrate the Hienado Company and secure any information on the location of the trade route."

Lawrence eyes went wide, and couldn't help but shout:

"WHAT?"

Lawrence quickly realizes that he has shouted, and sunk back to his merchant mask. If he takes this chance, his life's dream might instantly come true, but if he doesn't, then it would be at least five more hardworking years for him. He wanted to know more information, so he will not deny the deal the right now, but his heart is already telling him to drop the deal right now.

"Why did you choose us for this deal?" Lawrence inquired Catherin, and stared at him with his sharp merchant eyes.

"It is quite simple, really. You're a travelling merchant. Unlike the rest of us, you are not bounded by reputation or relationships in this town. If the infiltration goes wrong, you can just quickly leave the town, and forget that this has all happened. But for us, we have families, friends, properties, and many things that important to us here. If I were to ask one of men to partake in this deal, they will have to risk losing everything in this town, which I cannot ask of the men who are working for me. And furthermore, we needed to make sure that the person will not abandon the deal and sell us out to the church. Since your companion here is also a wolf deity related to Myuri, you must not have any relationship with church. This also means that the chance of you betraying us would be non-existent, since you will not benefit from it and will only being yourself more problems. This is why I chose you, as you can see; you are the perfect candidate for the job."

While it is true that Lawrence can leave the town without losing anything if the deal goes bad, getting involved with the church will always end up in consequences for a merchant. Besides that, there is also the chance of his involvement with this crime to spread to other cities, which would crush any chance of him doing business in that area.

"Of course we would not just tell you to infiltrate the Hienado Company yourself. We have set up a plan that will best guarantee your success and safety.

Catherin waved his hand at Williams, who was holding a folded sheet of paper. Williams place the sheet on the table and unfolded it. It seems to be a very detailed blueprint of the Hienado Company.

"The Hienado Company is going to host their bi-annual party for nobles and other reputable figures in this city to celebrate their success and progress. While the party may just seem normal party, where merchants and other nobles discuss about investments with the company, and other business talks, it is just a cover for the Executive members on the Hienado Company to talk to the clergy members of the church unnoticed. As you can see in the drawing in front of you, the Hienado Company consists of three floors, and a basement. The first floor is the reception area, and the lobby of the company. This is where the party is going to be held. The second floor is where the most of the staff involved in calculating the profit and finances work. The third floor is where the executive board discusses the company's affairs, and mostly the place where they will be discussing their deals with the church. Under the first floor is the basement, this is basically where all their trash, and unwanted assets goes. Our informers have secretly gotten us party invitations, which you two are going to use to get inside the company. Once inside, Marvin will use one his inventions to create a diversion, which is going to be your signal to start the operation. Taking advantage of the chaos cause by the diversion, you will take the stairs on the northwest section of the lobby, and go up to the second the floor. You are then going to sneak by any guards, and take the shortest route to the stairs leading to the third floor. When you reach the third floor, you will need to enter the room the executive director's room which is on the opposite side of the meeting room. That is probably where you are going to find the documents related to the secret trading route. Once you acquired the documents, you will need travel back the same way you came to go back to the lobby, and then take the stairs to the basement. Once you're at this part, you are basically safe. At the back of the basement is small manhole leading down to the sewers. This is the escape point, and where man will be positioned to receive you, and help you escape to safety. Meliane will be on lookout for the operation, and ensure that everything is going according to plan. With her heightened sense of hearing and smell she would be able to tell if anything is wrong. In case something does go wrong, she will take action to inform you two to abort the operation, or assist you to the best of her abilities. Also, if you are able to obtain any extra useful information on the company, such as backdoor dealings with church, or their future dealings, we will award you a bonus of 50 Runione gold coins. In addition, we will pay for your re-supply expenses, and escorts to safety escort you and protect you from bandits when leaving the city."

After listening to the plan Catherin proposed, Lawrence pondered a bit. A simple yet effective plan, but the plans implies that once he reaches the second floor, he will be on his own, until he makes it back down to the basement. A potential award of 150 Runione gold coins…with that amount he will be able to start a small company, let alone a store. But it was too risky, if he and Horo get caught, things will go straight downhill from there, especially for Horo. If the worst case scenario happens, he can plead that he was under a spell or trickery caused by Horo, which will get him a few years in jail, but probably would not get him executed. Hell, the thought of denying his relationship with Horo, and accusing her of tricking him were already causing some nauseating feelings in his stomach. However for Horo, there would be no trial, she would instantly be tied up and burned at the stake for being a witch or demon. All or nothing. A life of luxury and leisure if he succeeds, or a life of pain and despair if he fails. This deal is not worth it. For his and Horo's safety, he would rather spend a few more years of his life as a hardworking merchant, than to risk it all in this dangerous gamble. Horo would have probably thought the same thing as him, and would have agreed with his decision. Just as he was about to say that he would not accept the deal, Horo spoke from beside him.

"I will agree to take part in this proposal to join hands with you." Horo stated her sentence firmly with a strong voice, which left Lawrence speechless, and dumbfounded.

"But I have one condition, and that is we get 50 Runione gold coins for participating in this deal. This means we get 50 gold coins regardless if the plan ended up in failure." Horo continued, her eyes looked at Catherin like she is seeing through him.

"Fine, I will agree to your condition." Catherin hesitantly accepted.

"Very well then." Horo replied swiftly.

Coming back to his senses, Lawrence immediately grabbed Horo's arm, and dragged her outside the room. He was confused, as he tries to figure the reason why Horo accepted the deal.

"Are you insane? Do you have any idea how dangerous this deal is?" Lawrence shouted at her.

Horo turned her face away from him.

"Of course I know, that is why I said "I" accepted the deal." Horo remarked back at him.

"Does that mean you plan to this by yourself?" Lawrence replied in a tone that was equivalent to scolding a child.

Horo gave a nod, her eyes still averting his glaze. He was infuriated almost to a point that he wanted to slap Horo in the face to make her come back to her senses. Lawrence tried to think very hard what her motive for doing this, but he cannot think of any. His inability to deduct Horo's motivation for her reckless action made Lawrence angrier.

"That is stupid! What do you hope to accomplish by doing something like this? You can be killed!" Lawrence yelled at her, which he was pretty sure that it was loud enough even for the people on the other side of the wall to hear him. But he doesn't care; he just wanted to know Horo's reason for doing this.

Horo smiled, and finally turn her face to meet Lawrence infuriated gaze. She drew closer to him, and rested her head on his chest. She quietly whispered the answer Lawrence was looking for:

"Your dream."

Lawrence anger instantly turned into more confusion. For my dream, for me? Lawrence thought inside his head. Horo continued.

"Our journey together has been really fun, I was very happy, maybe even one of the happiest moments in my lifetime. But like all journeys, it will end eventually, and ours will end here. There is no longer reason for me to go back to Yoitsu. You had upheld your end of the contract, and now it is my turn to upheld my part and repay you."

"But…" In this critical moment, Lawrence could not find the right words to express his feelings.

"It has truly been fun, a wise wolf, and a stupid merchant." Horo chuckled "Our story will end happily, even if I failed, you will still receive the 50 Runione gold coins that will come from me accepting the deal. Though I am not sure how much that is actually worth, it should be enough for you set up a small shop. And even if I fail, I can always transform into my wolf form and escape, so there is no need for your concern over my safety."

Horo pulled away from him, her lonely expression and smile shows the pain she is feeling inside herself. However, it also shows that she is determined to see this through, and anything he says would probably not be able to change her mind. Lawrence was prepared for this possibility that his journey with Horo was going to end, but he never expected Horo to sacrifice herself in order to achieve his dream. Sure the story will end happily for him, but will it be the same for Horo

"What about your dream, Horo?" Lawrence asked.

"My dream?" Horo laughed as if she mocking herself, and looked at Lawrence with an expression that was lonelier than before.

"If you are worried about satisfying my dream, then you have already done enough, asking for anymore would just be selfishly greedy of me. I am truly grateful to you for everything you have done for me. Even though we have first met not long ago, you accepted me for who I am, and not what you wanted me to become. Treated me like a normal person, instead of fear or an object that wields great power. I was really happy that I was able to have normal conversations with a human after so many years. You are one of the few people I am able to trust in my lifetime, and the only person who I allowed myself to be protected by. I am truly and greatly indebted to you." Horo sounded like she was saying it from deep within her heart, and that she was really grateful to him."

"But my dream is foolish. It only brings misfortune and burden to those around me, so that why at least this once…"

Lawrence could not make out the end of Horo's sentence because it was mumbled as she turned away from him and headed back into the room. Looking at Horo's back moving further away from him; he felt an incredible ache from within his heart. His thoughts are swirling inside his head, as he scrambled for a way to convince Horo to stop. But he cannot think of anything, and can only mentally torture himself for his inability to do anything in this situation. Then a thought came into his chaotic storm of thoughts, there is something that he can do, and he hurriedly made it back into meeting room, where Horo was just about to confirm her participation in the deal.

"I agree…" Horo was interrupted when Lawrence firmly grabbed her hand from behind, and said:

"No, we agree to take part on this deal."

Horo looked at him surprised.

"But why…?"

Lawrence quickly replied with a dignified tone and pose:

"How can a gentleman like me allow a girl to walk into danger all by herself?"

Horo smiled from deep within her heart, and for once he has seen Horo's true smile of happiness. Unlike the other fake smiles he has seen of her, this smile shows her inner feelings like seeing through stainless window, pure and beautiful.

"Softy." She teased.

"I am your knight after all."

Lawrence gently embraced Horo, and Horo allowed herself to be embraced by him. No words were said, only their deepest thoughts and feelings were exchanged through this embrace. If their story was going to end, at least he will see it through to the very end…with her.

**A.N: Here's a quick update to make up for the time the last update took. As always, please rate/comment/review, and thank you for supporting my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf or any of its characters.**

"Ahem" Catherin gave a loud Lawrence that he was still in a discussion about the deal. and sarcastic cough to remind

Lawrence and Horo quickly noticed the other peers in the room were watching them with a smile on their face, and pulled away from embarrassment.

"Just to confirm with you, please sign here if you are going to participate in this plan." Catherin pointed to the black line at the bottom of the paper, and handed Lawrence a quill pen.

After he read the details on the paper, he signed his and Horo's name on it, and gave it back to Catherin.

"Thank you very much for helping us, Craft Lawrence. May we succeed in this endeavor, and create a bright future for the two of us." Catherin said with smile.

"By the way, due to the upmost secrecy of this plan, we wish for you to stay and lodge within the theatre to prevent any information leaks. We have sent a messenger to the keeper of your inn to inform him about your change in lodging; I hope it did not bother you." Catherin said as he rolled up the signed paper, and placed in one of the shelves in the room.

"Making us stay in the theatre. It would be more appropriate to say they wanted to keep an eye on us, and that we didn't accidently spill any information to the church. It seemed they were pretty sure we would not betray them, but they still did not trust us completely. Lawrence thought.

Since Lawrence didn't have any other choice because Catherin had assertively made the preparation for his stay in the theatre already, he nodded his head and smiled.

"Very well, then. Please show them their rooms Marvin."

Marvin walked towards the door and into the hallway, and signaled Lawrence to follow him. Marvin stopped at a room near the end of the hallway, and opened the door using a key.

"Here is your room; I hope you don't find it uncomfortable." Marvin handed the key of the room to Lawrence, and quickly made his way back down the hallway.

"I think he dislike you quite a bit, do you not agree?" Horo teased at him.

Lawrence gave a strained smile and stepped inside the room. The room exceeded his expectations. The room was finely cleaned, and the wooden furniture polished. It was a brand new room, instead of those old worn out rooms the inns have from frequent use. A table was placed on the opposite side of the door. Adjacent to it were two beds, which Horo jumped in immediately.

"At least take off your city clothes before you sleep, or else they'll get wrinkled." Lawrence scolded.

Horo groaned and raised both her hand into the air.

Lawrence sighed and made his way over to her, and helped her take off her clothes. He folded her clothes, and Horo went back to lying on the bed.

"Are you not going to sleep, Lawrence?" Horo inquired.

"Not yet, I'm feeling restless right now, I'm going to go walk around and the theatre, and see if I can dig some information up on the person running this theatre. As the old merchant saying goes, life is a constant battle between individuals, and information is your greatest weapon. Lawrence pridefully stated.

" Haha, it does not matter how much information or weapon you possess, you will still lose if you keep falling prey to the charms of helpless females." Horo teased.

"That might be true, but helpless females always want to be protected. And one of the obligation of being a man, I must go and protect her for I am the shield that will ward of her fears. Instead of seeing it as a weakness, I see it as an opportunity to make a relationship, and have her slowly fall in love with me like one those traveling folktales." Lawrence said with an over dramatic tone, and a glint in his eye.

Hearing this, Horo stared at him, and laughed. Lawrence soon followed.

"Thank you that had really amused me." Horo said, as she pulled the covers over her body.

"Have a good sleep." Lawrence said.

"Don't wander off too far; I do not want my sheep to be hunted by another wolf after all." Horo replied playfully.

Soon, Horo's light snores could be heard from under the covers. She had to be really drunk from drinking the potent wine, if she was able to fall asleep this fast. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Horo, and gently patted her head. Looking at her sleeping so deeply brought a sense of loss and anxiety, since he will not be able see this very soon.

"I guess all things in life do end eventually, whether it is good or bad. Lawrence sighed, realizing that was a fact no one can escape from. When this deal is over, he will once again be alone.

Since Lawrence felt that moping around and dwelling in his negative emotions will be unhealthy to his merchant mind, he took long a walk around the theatre. Walking around, and entering one hallway after another, he stumbled towards a glass door that leads to an outside balcony. Pushing the glass door open, the fresh cold winds blew against his body. From the balcony, he could see that the entire city was shrouded in darkness, except for the brightly lit church over the distance. The stars illuminated the dark sky with the moon, creating a masterpiece only Mother Nature was capable of creating. Quiet noises could be heard from people returning to their homes, and guards patrolling the lifeless city streets. His face was still hot from the alcohol he drank earlier this evening, and the cold night air gave him a refreshing sensation. He looked at the scenery in front of him, his mind empty of thoughts, and enjoyed the beautiful sight. He suddenly caught the aroma of baked cheese bread from behind, and an image of Horo eating bread sparked in his mind. He instantly turned around, and saw that it was Williams.

He waved his hands at Lawrence, and smiled at him. His body gesture seemed to tell Lawrence that he wanted join him on the balcony. Lawrence responded by ignoring him, and turned his face back to the city. Williams walked towards Lawrence, and leaned on the balcony railings on his back. His face was facing at the sky, admiring the brightly lit night sky.

"She's pretty good."

Lawrence didn't bother to reply him back.

"She knew Catherin was desperate, and that's why she made that bold condition of giving you 50 gold coins for accepting the deal." Williams continued.

"You knew from the start didn't you?" Lawrence asked.

"About?"

"That my companion and Myuri were connected."

"Not really, but I had a pretty good guess. Besides, who else would go through all the trouble to get in touch with me to learn about that song?" Williams smiled sinisterly

"By the way, why are you helping the theatre? I thought you were just an observer that records everything in this town. Usually, scribes don't interfere with the happenings of the town."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, but it is mostly for my sake as well. The Church is gaining more influence and power every day, and they are interfering with my job more often than before. I deduct that eventually the Church will get rid of me, and replace me with a church's scribe. Since Churches need to keep a good reputation, they must have a scribe to manipulate the town's history and events in their favor. This is the case for most Church controlled towns in the region. Even if the Church decided to keep me, I will be bound by restrictions. I would also likely be re-located to a place more near the Church, where they can keep an easier eye on me."

"But what about you? I heard that you originally didn't want to go along with Catherin's plan."

"To finish what I started, I guess."

"Really, because you sound like you don't want you started to finish yet."

"Even if that is true, I cannot control when things start and end in my life."

"That's not true actually. You are the main character in your own life. The story only end when the main character decides to end it. And I'm sure you know well in your heart your desire to continue or finish this story. Listen to your heart because that will lead you to true happiness."

Williams lifted his back off the railings and begun to walk back to the theatre.

"I think you two make a great pair, you seemed very happy to be with her. Do not let something so rare and precious to end so easily without trying, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I know I have." Williams solemnly said.

"When this is all over, come by my garden again with your companion." Williams smiled

Lawrence wondered if Williams also lost someone precious in his life. He does seem too young to be a scribe and his face and characteristics don't really suit the proper behavior of a scribe. But he decided that he would not pry into his private life, since it was no concern of his.

"You shouldn't stay up here too late. Legend has it that a demon will come steal the souls of people that stay out of the streets late at night." Williams smiled and looked at Lawrence.

"That is only a legend made up by parents to scare their children, so they do not stay up late at night."

"Well, you should get some sleep, since your job in the deal will begin very shortly." Williams waved goodbye and retreated to the theatre hallways

Taking one last glance at the starry night sky, he went back to his room for a good night rest. Seeing that Horo was still sleeping softly and deeply, and smile surfaced on his face. He quietly made his way towards his bed, lied down, and pulled the covers over him.

"I can control the beginnings and endings of things in my life." Lawrence thought to him, and gave a quiet mocking laugh.

'It is easier said than done."

Lawrence woke up late in the morning. He turned his head sideways to Horo's bed, and was surprised that she wasn't there. Looking around the room, he still couldn't find her, but noticed her city clothes were gone.

"Where did she go this time?" Lawrence mumbled.

Getting up from his bed, he sloppily made his way to the door and exited the room Walking down the stairs to the theatre's lobby; he spotted Marvin who was busy drawing something unusual again. He walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, it's you , how are you doing?" Marvin greeted him casually.

"Pretty well. I was wondering if you knew where my companion went."

"Oh her, I think she went out to the city with Meliane, or should I say Myuri, since that was the name you referred her as."

"I see, thanks for the help."

Lawrence was surprised that the two wolf goddesses decided to walk around town together. Well, since Horo was with Myuri, she shouldn't get into any trouble. Maybe he should go check out what they were doing, since he had nothing else planned for this morning. Also, it did seem interesting to know the reason to why Horo went out with Myuri without him. When he was about to leave the theatre Marvin's voice came from behind him.

"Oh Lawrence, I just remembered, Catherin wants to see you his office."

"What does he want?" Lawrence replied back.

"I don't know, but I think it's urgent."

"Alright, I'll go see him right now."

Lawrence quickly made his up to Catherin's office, and was greeted by Catherin's friendly smile.

"Ah, so there you are!"

"Is something the matter?" Lawrence inquired

"Oh, it's nothing; we just need to take your measurements."

"My measurements?"

"Of course, you can't go to a formal party with clothes like that."

"Right, go ahead then, but the cost for the new clothes won't come out of my reward right?"

"Of course" Catherin carelessly answered.

A few of the staffs members started to take Lawrence's measurements. After a few moments, the staff members had finished and went to a nearby table to record their measurements.

"Ok, you are free to go now, ."

Lawrence gave a farewell smile, and exited the room.

"Well that was painlessly short." Lawrence thought to himself.

He exited the company and went into the busy street. He walked to the market and stopped at the front gate of the Hienado Company. He inspected the company's surroundings and structure, and mentally planned an emergency escape route in his head for the worst-case scenario. While looking, a Hienado worker caught his attention. His right arm was bandaged, and looked like he has been recently injured. Somehow, Lawrence thought that man was awfully familiar.

He wandered further into the lively marketplace, and soon lost his track of time. By the time he realized how late it was, it was already evening.

He went back to the theatre, and entered his room. Horo was lying on her bed, deep in thought.

"Oh, your back already how was your day?" Lawrence questioned

"Tiring."

"I'm going to go to sleep; I'll see you in the morning."

"Well, goodnight Horo"

Lawrence noticed that Horo did not want to talk about her day with Myuri. However, he would not probe deeper into the matter because it does not concern him. He sat in a chair and looked out the window, enjoying the remaining time he had left with Horo by his side.

Several uneventful days passed by, until it was the day where the operation would begin.

"Wow I looked completely like a noble." Lawrence thought to himself as he looked in the mirror of himself wearing he clothes Catherin has generously provided.

He was wearing a white shirt with a brown waistcoat and red breeches. A navy blue overcoat covered his body from his chest to his knee. A finely crafted pair of black leather boots was made for him to wear. Needles to say, all of these garments were crafted from very high quality material that would at least cost a few dozen gold coins. Wearing these clothes, Lawrence would have no problem into making everyone believe that he was part of a noble family.

"Do I really need to wear this?" Lawrence heard Horo's voice from the other room.

Horo entered the room wearing a silken light blue dress over her body. A long silken light blue glove stretched from her hand to her elbow. Golden necklace hanged from her neck, and crystal flower-shaped head pin sat at the side of her head. She looked exactly like a goddess; even Lawrence was blushing just by looking at her.

"Of course, you look beautiful!" Myuri spoke from behind.

Horo gave a displeased look at Myuri, and sighed, since she could not do anything about it. However, she caught a glimpse of Lawrence expression when he saw her.

"Oh, does my outfit arouse you?" Horo teased.

"Nah, I'm just surprised how elegant and feminine you can look just by a simple change of clothing despite your personality." Lawrence countered.

"But, don't I look cute like this?" Horo put an extremely cute and weak pose and expression, and Lawrence instantly blushed and looked away.

"Damn, my ultimate weakness, how unfair." Lawrence thought to himself

"Haha, too easy. You are too easy." Horo laughed as she teased Lawrence.

Lawrence brushed off Horo's teasing remarks, and patted Horo's head with a white hat.

"Can't go to a party with your ears showing like that."

Horo gave him a light punch on the side of his stomach.

"Hmph, I do not need you to remind of something so obvious like this."

"The carriage is ready for you, and Ms. Horo. A staff member spoke from the doorway to the room.

"I guess it's time to get this over with." Lawrence said.

Lawrence grasped Horo's hands, and made their way to the carriage in front of the theatre.

Once inside, another fellow staff member greeted them.

"Okay, just a quick review of the plan. We are going to cause a distraction that is going to lure the attention of the guards in the party, and create chaos. You are to take advantage of this, and steal whatever essential information from within the company. After that, all you need to do is escape."

The member quickly gave Lawrence and Horo a brief rundown of the plan.

"Also, take this map of the interior of the company. It will show the way you need to take to get to your destination. And take this dagger as well. You'll never know when you might need it."

Lawrence took the map and dagger from the member. Although Lawrence took the dagger from him, he did not want to use it to kill somebody. However, he will kill when he is forced to.

"By the way, what is the distraction?"Lawrence Inquired.

"I don't really know myself, but you should recognize it once you see it." The member said.

Lawrence gave a nod and sat in silence during their way to the Hienado company. When they arrived, the man handed them two letter invitations needed to gain entry to the party. They showed the invitation to the doorman, and walked through the front gate.

The first step they take inside the company grounds will start everything.

They entered the lobby where the party is held. Rounds tables were placed on the sides of room, leaving the center of room open for people to dance. The walls were crafted with complicated patterns, and paintings hanged on its surface. Left and right were aristocrats talking about money and schemes with members of the Hienado Company. A band played music at the back of the room and greeted the arriving guests with their music. There were a lot of people with a wide variety of social standings. Successful business man grouped up together to discuss about the future of the market and the Hienado Company. The nobles were trying to invest in the Hienado Company in order to gain benefit from it. Some of the guest went directly upstairs, and they are probably representatives from the church. It seems no matter where you are people will always group amongst other people with similar interests. And since Lawrence and Horo had shared no interest with any of the people in the party, they were mindlessly wandering around the room, waiting for their signal.

After waiting for awhile, the last of the guests had arrived and the doors closed. A man stood upon an elevated platform at the front of his room. Judging by the clothing he is wearing, he seems to be the head of the Company. He made a short speech, welcoming all the guests that are attending this ball, and proudly announced the success of the Hienado Company. It was the same procedure Lawrence has seen many times during a company's party over his long business life.

"It is awfully crowded in here; I am not quite fond of crowded places." Horo spoke from beside him.

"It's one of the most important balls held by the Hienado Company, so of course it'll be crowdy."

The band started to play a jazz, and the atmosphere lighten up. People were walking to the center of the room with their partners, and started to dance with the music.

"Are we going to have to wait here until we receive the signal to begin?"

"Yes, I guess we'll have to kill time until that time comes."

"Shall we go dance then?" Horo extended her hand towards him, and looked at him with her mischievous smile.

Not falling for her trap, he looked back straight in her crimson eyes, and gently grasped her extended hand.

"Why, of course, princess." He teased, and guided her to the center of the room.

He placed his other hand at her waists, and begun to waltz with the rhythm of the music.

"This is nice." Horo said with a soft tone.

"Yes, it is."

"Hopefully, you will be able to do this again with a partner that will stay by your side until your last breath." Horo giggled.

Lawrence did not say anything in response, and just continue to dance to the music with Horo. Suddenly, he heard a loud booming sound that made him let go of Horo to cover his ears from the sound. At the corner of his eye, he saw a bright flash of light that blinded his eyes like he was starring straight at the sun. The windows shattered, and fragments pelted some unfortunate people that stood close to the windows. The flash died down, and the room silent, until one person panicked and screamed. And like a chain reaction, everyone in the room begun to scream and chaos ensued.

"An explosion?" One of the guests near Lawrence spoke.

Looking out the glassless window, he could see the colors of embers flickering against the side of the wall. Like a small sun that illuminated the dark city.

The front door opened with a person who was so out of breath that he seemed like he was about to collapse.

"The…..cart containing…gunpowder...just…suddenly….exploded." The gashed for breath as he told the other guards the situation.

"Hurry! To the cargo bay, move all our cargo out of there quickly! We can't let the wheat get caught on fire from the explosion. Put the fire out!" A guard alerted the other guards, who quickly ran outside.

Instantly, the guards the ballroom had been reduced to a few people, who were trying a futile attempt in trying to calm the guests.

"I guess that is our signal!" Lawrence quickly grabbed Horo' hand, and dashed to the staircase to the second floor.

They climbed up the stairs, and reached the second floor without encounter any of the Hienado's employees.

"Wow that was a flashy display, my ears was still ringing." Horo said.

Lawrence looked at Horo, who seems to be in mild pain. The sound from that explosion was loud enough to make enough him cover his ears in pain. Surely for Horo with her heighted sense of hearing that could hear the whispers of people from across the room, the sound must have greatly hurt and disorientated her. Just as Lawrence thought of allowing Horo a moment of rest to recover, an unwelcomed voice came from across the hallway in front of them.

"Hey! Who are you two? You aren't supposed to be here, only authorized personnel can enter this floor!" the man said.

With the ragged and filthy clothing he was wearing and the broom and mob he is holding, Lawrence could easily recognize him as the janitor of this company. He would need to deal with him as quickly as possible, or else he might call for backup, which would compromise our plan. In fact, the only reason the man hadn't called for the guards yet was probably because he was with Horo, which made them seem less threatening. He probably doesn't suspect that he and Horo are thieves yet. He smiled at the janitor.

"Oh I'm sorry, we kind of gotten lost due to confusion cause by the big explosion just now." Lawrence walked towards the janitor as he spoke, still wearing his friendly expression.

"Could you mind telling me the way back to the ballroom?" The janitor let his guard down a bit, as he point to the direction that leads back to the ballroom.

Without warning, Lawrence charged at the janitor with his dagger. The janitor reacted as fast he could to defend himself, but he was too late. Lawrence rammed the butt of his dagger into janitor's stomach. The janitor pouted in pain, as Lawrence punched him on the side on the side as a finishing blow. The janitor landed on the ground unconscious.

"well, that's over with." Lawrence said to himself as he wiped off some of the sweat from the side of his head.

"That was extremely sly of you." Horo remarked.

"Well, it is his fault for letting his guard down in front of me. Hurry, come and grab his legs, we can't let him sleep in the middle of the hallway like this. If someone found his body like this, we will be immediately exposed."

Horo walked towards the motionless body, and grab the feet. A jingle sound was heard. Lawrence looked to see what it was, and it was a key ring with several keys attached to it.

"How fortunate, it seems this guy was also carrying the keys to the rooms within the company." Horo said.

"Well, it is said that harvest deity brings great fortune, and with luck, we should have the keys to all the rooms in the company."

Lawrence grabbed the key ring and placed it in his coat pocket.

"A great beginning to our operation" Lawrence thought to himself.

"Where should we put his body?" Horo innocently asked with a smile.

Looking on the map, he spotted a considerably large storeroom that was relatively close to their location. He pointed towards the direction of the room, and helped Horo carried the man's body.

Lawrence and Horo carried the body to the storeroom. Lawrence unlocked the door, and threw the body inside. The room was big, and piles of boxes and barrels were stack on top of each other.

"Wow, they have a lot of items here." Horo said.

"It is storeroom for the company after all."

"But…is it not strange that the storeroom would be on the second floor, instead of the lobby near the loading bay?" Horo asked.

Horo asked a good question. Lawrence hadn't noticed that until Horo brought it up and cannot seem to think of answer himself. Why would a company put their storeroom on the second floor? Wouldn't that make transporting their product necessary troublesome?"

Horo walked towards the one of the crates and examined it.

"hmm…What is the name of this company again, Lawrence?"

"The Hienado company."

"Well, that is strange."

"What is?" Lawrence curiously asked.

"Come take a look, and see for yourself."

Lawrence walked towards the crate Horo were standing in front of and examined. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, just an ordinary box containing a shipment of wine to the Viscardo Wine Store. And then his eyes went wide.

"The Viscardo Wine Store?!" Lawrence didn't realize he shouted, and immediately covered his mouth to quiet himself down.

He quickly went and inspected the box next to the wine box, and this time is was a shipment of Cheese to Havarlo store.

"This doesn't make sense."

"You figured it out yet?" Horo asked him from the side.

He did not know what is going on, but Horo apparently figured it out in her head, which irritated him. But he decided to give up, and let Horo explain her theory. It was not like he could not figure it out by himself, but it would take some time to think, and time is the luxury they don't have,

'Alright, tell me."

"My guess is that the Hienado Company was the same gang of bandits that are secretly stealing cargo, and reselling the merchandise as their own."

Lawrence was bewildered by Horo's statement.

'That's impossible, there is no way a company can pull off a scheme this big."

"But think about it. Why would there be crates or cargo from other companies sitting here in the Hienado storeroom? There is no other rational explanation. And do you not find it weird that the Hienado Company started to grow at about the same the bandits started to attack trading caravans into this town. Or the fact, that only the Hienado supplies are getting through to this town, and the other companies did not."

"Even if that were true, than how did they manage to pull of this scheme for such a long time without being noticed by the other merchants?"

"That is pretty simple to answer; it is the church. Although, I am no familiar with the church in this era as I have been in the past, they seemed to have grown quite powerful. Anyone that stood against the church will no doubt face a considerable amount of trouble. The Hienado Company has the backing of the church behind them, and if people suspects that the Hienado is a bunch of stealing cowards, how will the church react?"

"They'll eliminate them, since it will ruin the reputation of the church." Lawrence answered.

"Exactly, it is not that the people did not notice that something is weird about the church and the Hienado Company, it is that they were too scared to stand up against the Hienado company because of the wrath of the church. Catherin probably knew this, which is why he put an unusually high bonus reward for any "additional valuable information" you might find."

Everything seems to be coming together in Lawrence head.

"I see now. And the reason the church is supporting the Hienado company is to control the city. The one who controls the economy in a city is the one who controls the city. So, this is plot by the church to end the rivalry between them and theatre. With the entire town's economy under their control, everyone will need the church's aid to survive. As a result, they will gain complete control and influence over the people. Hmm, this probably might be another reason why King Trenni cancelled the northern expedition this year. Since the town relies on the soldiers as their primary consumer base, without them, they would have no way of selling their products, and as a result no profits. And with the church, who supports the Kings, in control of the town, it will be like the King conquered this town without going to war or sacrificing a single soldier. And since this is the main trading towns that connect the south and the north, he can place tariffs on trades, and would essentially gain a huge source of income."

"Now you are seeing it."

"But we need proof to confirm, and I bet we will be able to find it the room that belongs to the head of the company."

They both made their way to their across the hallway following the map, and soon they arrived on the third floor. From there, they walked to door of the director's room, and opened using the janitor's key. A desk was neatly laid in front of them and bookcases were placed on every available wall in the room. He quickly went to desk, and opened to drawers to search for any important documents. However, he could not find any relevant information. He searched the book cases, but still found nothing. Sweat began to fall from his head, time was running out, and he hadn't been able to find anything.

"Hey Lawrence, come look at this, this part of the floor sounds different."

Lawrence came to Horo's side and took a look. He knocked on the floor Horo was pointing to, and then knock on another part of the floor, and indeed the floor Horo was pointed to create a different sound.

"A hidden trapdoor?"

"Probably"

Lawrence tried everything that came to his head to get the trapdoor open, but it was no use.

"Argh, it's locked, we need a special key or some kind of secret opening mechanism that unlocks this door."

"All we need to do is get the things under this part of the floor right?" Horo asked.

"Yes"

"then stand back."Horo advised him

Lawrence moved away from the spot. Horo unzipped the pouch hanging from her neck that contained her grains of wheat. She took a grain out, and put it in her mouth. She took off her silken glove on her right hand. Shortly, her right hand began to transform into a giant wolf paw.

"Hey! You're not planning on..."

"Bam!"

Horo smashed through the floor with her wolf paw, which scared the hell out of Lawrence. He quickly got his senses back together, and by that time, Horo's hand had already transformed back to a normal human hand. Looking at the floor that Horo had just destroyed, and brushing away the splinters, laid a brown dust-covered envelope. He took it out, and looked at the contents inside it.

"Perfect, this is the exact evidence we needed."

"Someone's coming." Horo whispered.

Moments later a man appeared on the entrance of the room.

"What was that noise?" The man looked at the crater on the floor that Horo left behind.

"The hell? What just happened here?" He looked to his side, and caught a glimpse of Lawrence.

"Who the hell are you...?" The man wasn't able to complete his sentence when Lawrence whack on the face with a big plank of wood that came from the broken floor."

"Come on, we mustn't stay here much longer, let's get out of here and go home." Lawrence grabbed Horo's hand and ran out of the room

They both ran down the down the hallway and to the stairs leading to the second floor. Lawrence ran down the stairs hurriedly, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, and his mind focused on the path in front of him. He was approaching a corner until he heard someone shout.

"Lawrence! Get back!" Horo shouted.

Lawrence felt something tugged and pulled him back on the back collar of the vest with so much force that it almost instantly choked him to death. He look back at it was Horo. She pulled him back behind her. A man wielding a knife suddenly jumped from behind a corner towards Horo. Horo quickly elbowed the man in the face, followed by a quick hard kick from Lawrence to his guts, and knocking him out. If it weren't for Horo pulling him back, he would have ran straight into that ambush and would probably be stabbed to death right now. He took a second to collect his breath.

"Hey, thanks for saving me..."

He saw Horo sitting down and leaning against the wall on her side. Obviously, something is wrong. He quickly walked to her side.

"Hey, are you alright…!"

Horo clutched the right the side of the stomach; her hand and the right side of her dress were stained red.

"I am alright… Do not...worry. A simple wound like this…would not kill me. "Horo panted and grasped her wound as she spoke.

"Crap, this is my entire fault, it is because you pulled me back that you weren't able to dodge his attack. I'm sorry…" Horo covered his mouth with her hand to silence him.

"It is alright…I am fine. It is nostalgic; it has been a long since I have seen the color of my blood. She gave a dry laugh."

"Now, hurry and let us, we cannot stay here forever." Horo stood up, and put on a forced smile. She grabbed Lawrence hand and tugged him down the stairs.

Lawrence followed, and walked in front of her.

"Hold on, we can't go out like this, your dress is covered with blood. We'll instantly attract attention."

Horo looked at her hand, as if she was losing touch of what was in front of her.

"Damn, we need to get out of here quickly, she won't last very long with a wound like that, even if she is a wise wolf." Lawrence thought to himself

Looking at this map, he spotted a staff room a little further down the hallway to their left. There should be some clothes there that Horo could change into.

"Come on." He grabbed Horo's hand and pulled her down the hallway. He unlocked the staff room door using the janitor's keys. He laid Horo against a wall so she can rest a bit. Scavenging around, he found some outfits that belong to the one the financial staff within the company. He grabbed the clothes, and ran back to Horo sides.

"How are you doing?" Lawrence asked in concern.

"I am fine, the bleeding has stopped." She replied with a weak smile.

"That's good, here change into this, so take off your...ahh…dress." Lawrence shyly said with a blush, after realizing what he just asked.

"Would you mind helping me? I cannot seem to find the strength to do it myself." Horo sad with a weak and soft voice combined with her smile.

"Even when she is injured, she still teases me." Lawrence thought to himself

He untied and unstrapped the bindings of her dress, and with great difficulty finally took it off. Although he has seen Horo's nude body several times in the past, he still cannot help but blush and look away from her beautiful and delicate body. He took a look at her wound, and it was worse than he thought. He was deep cut into the right side of belly, it was a miracle that none of her vitals were cut. The wound left dried blood around the wound, all over her belly, and travel down to her right thigh. Needless to say, she has already lost a substantial amount of blood, which is surprising considering that a normal person should have collapse by now. He used her dress as a towel to wipe away the blood. He closed his eyes, and with some interesting maneuvers, he managed to clothe her in the clothes he had scavenged.

"Can you walk?" Lawrence asked.

Horo gave a nod, and stood up unsteadily, but eventually balanced herself. She looked at the dress.

"It is a shame that the dress has to go to waste, I liked it very much."

Lawrence gave a strained smile, and guided Horo to the staircase to the lobby. While walking down the lobby, he noticed that the guards were already coming back in.

"Damn, we are too late; we won't able to sneak out way into the basement now that the guards are back." Lawrence thought to himself.

Lawrence tried his best to think of plan, and finally found simple plan. They'll just walk through the front entrance like normal guests.

"We are going to walk out through the front gate, just follow my lead." He instructed Horo.

They went to the door and exited the company to the company's courtyard, and walked towards the gate. A man was standing by the gate, probably there to guard the gate and not let any uninvited guests in. Lawrence walked up to the man, and greeted him with his usual business smile.

"Greetings sir, sorry for the commotion caused today, but are you leaving so soon sir?" The man questioned.

"Ah, yes, my mistress here appears to have fallen ill, and I want to take her back home early to rest.' Lawrence replied.

The man looked at Horo, and then to Lawrence.

"She does seem quite pale. Can I see your invitation cards then?"

"Why certainly". Lawrence pulled out the invitations from his coat pocket and handed them to the man. He examined the cards to make sure they weren't fake, and handed them back to Horo.

"Well, everything seems alright." He opened the gate to let Lawrence and Horo through.

Lawrence gently grasped Horo's hand and guided her through the door of freedom. The merchant had won this game. Suddenly, loud voice came from behind.

"We have been robbed. From the looks of it, it seems to be group of two. One is definitely a female, and she is heavily injured. Don't let anyone leave the company grounds." Lawrence looked back, and saw a man shouting through the window to all the staff members. The man at the gate looked at Lawrence and Horo, and he instinctively begun to run for his life.

"They're here; they just went through the gate through the gate! Get them!"

Lawrence and Horo ran in to the streets and into the dark alleyways dragging Horo behind. He can feel that her body was getting heavier as they ran through the alleys. He turned his head over his shoulder to see how she is doing. She was panting heavily, and her eyes were losing focus.

"She's at her limit she won't be able to go on much further." He thought to himself.

Looking around desperately, he saw an opening up ahead, and ran towards it. He stopped running, and Horo crashed against his body, and she begun to fall backwards. Lawrence swiftly catches her before she hit the ground. She looked at him weakly and was breathing heavily. Her eyes narrowed and closed, her body completely relaxed against his arms before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness. He laid her down against the wall. Her chest was rising and falling, and stains of blood began to become visible under her clothing, and blood was slowly dripping out. The frantic running had reopened her wounds, and hastened the bleeding. She began to cough out blood.

"This is bad...very bad. She could die." Lawrence panicked. He felt so useless, unable to do anything while Horo was suffering in front of him.

He heard footsteps, and took a peek around the corner. He saw a light coming from a lit lantern coming this way. He pulled out his dagger, preparing to defend Horo and himself with his life. As the light got closer towards him, he jumped out, but was immediately flipped upside down, and crashed on the ground on his back. He coughed out in pain. He opened his eyes, and was relieved by what he saw.

"Ivan?" Lawrence shouted

He turned his head and saw Myuri by the corner contending to Horo's wounds. For once in his life, he had never been so happy to see Myuri in front of him.

'Sorry there, Mr. Lawrence. "Ivan helped him get up.

"it's okay," He quickly went to Myuri's and Horo's side.

Lawrence saw Myuri with her head on top of Horo's wound. She was licking it, which slightly startled Lawrence, but he probably figured it was how wolfs treated each other's wounds anyway. Feeling an unknown embarrassment and awkwardness, he looked away and sat leaning on a wall.

A few moments later, Myuri walked towards him, wiping the blood from her lips.

"How did you guys find us?"Lawrence asked.

"It was pretty easy. The scent of her blood filled the air when she was stabbed. So I quickly sent someone back to theatre to call the doctor, and ask Ivan to help me get you guys. We also sent some of our guys to deal with your pursers, and following the scent of blood led me right to guys.

"I see. So how is she?"

"Not so good. I have stopped the bleeding and cleaned her wounds, but she has lost a great amount of blood and has developed a fever. We need to hurry and get her back to theatre for medical treatment. We know the way, follow us."

"okay." Lawrence said.

Lawrence went to Horo and carried her unconscious body in his arms bridal style. She was heavier than usual, and he could hear and feel her deep breathing. He followed Myuri and Ivan down the dark alleyway.

They arrived at an abandon store and went inside. The inside of the store was empty and full of dirt and cobwebs. Myuri went to the left corner and kneed down. She opened a trapdoor, which contained and a hidden staircase beneath the ground.

"Here, hurry," Myuri rushed.

Lawrence went down the staircase, and begun traveling through the narrow tunnel. As he walked further he had begun to recognize the tunnel as one of the secret passages similar to the one he used to enter the theatre during his first time.

Horo groaned in pain in his arms. Her face was covered with sweat, and red with fever.

"Don't worry, were almost there Horo." Lawrence comforted Horo, even though he wasn't sure if his words reached Horo at all."

A door appeared at the end of the tunnel, and Myuri quickly opened it. On the side of the door, it was the theatre's lobby. A staff member quickly came to them.

"Ms. Meliane, the room has already been prepared and the doctor is read."

"Good. Lawrence! Come this way." Myuri guided him towards the room. Inside the room, there were a bed and a doctor preparing his instruments for treatment. He quickly laid the motionless Horo on the bed, and took a deep relieving breath.

"it's finally over."

**A/N: I am back again with the new chapter. Like always I hope you liked and enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8: My Choice, My Life Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf or any of its characters.**

"Is she going to be alright?" Lawrence directed the question towards the physician, who had finished treating Horo's wound.

"Well, the wound isn't that serious, so her life is not in danger. I applied some herbal paste over it, which will lessen the pain and allow faster healing. She also got a fever, but it should go down by the next day." The physician packed up his instruments and placed them inside a silvery toolbox.

"I'm going to take my leave now, Mr. Lawrence, since it's already deep into the night. If you need me, just contact Catherin. Do you have any questions or concerns you would like to ask me before I leave?"

"No, thank you for your help, and I am sorry for bothering you at this hour of the night." Lawrence shook the man's hand, and offered him a praise of gratitude. It was already well past the working hours for doctors, and he was probably getting ready to go to bed until the theatre called him here to treat a person.

"No problem, its part of my job after all." The physician bid farewell to him, and made his way towards door, where Myuri was talking to some of the theatre staff.

The room became uncomfortably silent, only indistinguishable soft whispers of the conversations outside of the room were heard. Even though it was the middle of the night, where everyone should be in bed sleeping, the theatre was active and noisy like the marketplace at noon. It couldn't be helped, since thanks to their perilous adventure of infiltrating the Hienado Company, the theatre now had the weapons they need to shut down the company.

However, it wasn't going to be easy. The church would obviously not plan on letting this go without any kind of counter-offensive, and their first suspect would be their rival, the theatre.

Somehow, a simple bandit problem had turn into a full-scale politic war between the church and the theatre. Whoever acted first would mostly likely emerge victorious in this war. And to make matters worse, Lawrence was once again stuck in the middle of the conflict that he had no intention of getting involved in from the start.

They were not in the safe zone yet, and quite contrary, their situation was pretty dangerous. His original plan was to complete this deal, and get out of this town immediately. However, that plan could not be carried out right now, since Horo was injured because of him. If they got caught by the church, it would mean capital punishment. He also could no longer rely on Horo to transform into her wolf form to escape, since she was currently in no state of doing anything taxing to her body for at least a week.

From a different perspective, Lawrence felt like he had had once again dug his own grave. He already lost count of the number of times he had messed himself over, and laughed at that fact.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." He muttered.

Lawrence sat on a wooden chair next to the sleeping Horo. Behind him was a table with a small flickering candle that dimly lit the room. He stared at the person sleeping beside him, she was sweating a lot. He took out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, and swiped the sweat from her face.

He started to brainstorm a method that could ensure their safety. His body was motionless like Horo, as he entered into a state of deep thought.

He was brought back to his senses when someone tapped his right shoulder, which also startled him. He quickly looked to his right, and Myuri stood beside him carrying a platter containing a cup of water and some rye bread.

"Oh, you're quite jumpy." Myuri remarked as she put down the platter on the table behind him.

"You scared me, ever heard of knocking?" Lawrence was surprised at how Myuri stealthily managed approach him without him noticing. Even though he was in deep thought, he would still be able notice the presence of people around him, a skill that every experienced merchant had. He can sometime even feel the stares from people sitting at other tables. However, for Myuri, she was quick and silent, like a wolf.

''I'm sorry; the door was opened, so I just came in. Besides, you seemed to have a troubled expression on your face, so I thought I give a pat on the back. By the way, if you are troubled over the fact whether the medical cost is going to come out of your reward, don't worry; you are only partially paying for it." Myuri half-joking said.

"Of course I'm not worried over that. But wait, what do you mean I'm partially paying for it?" Lawrence merchant instincts caught on. He hadn't even thought that this treatment was going to cost him.

"It was a joke; you don't need to put on that serious face. I guess once you become a merchant, you will always think a merchant." Myuri laughed.

Lawrence did not notice he had unintentionally put on a merchant expression on his face.

"I don't understand her." He thought to himself.

However, his mood got a little lighter for some unknown reason. And seeing Myuri laughing in front of him, he could not help but laugh alongside her.

Myuri pulled up a chair, and sat next to Lawrence.

"It's entirely my fault." Lawrence solemnly said.

"Hmm?" Myuri looked questionably at him.

"What are you sorry about? She was always reckless, and I'm pretty sure she willingly did this to save you." Her crimson eyes stared at Lawrence, as if she was trying to discover something.

"But you are an interesting man, do you know? She would only throw away her own personal safety to save another person, when she knows certainly that the same person would do the same for her. You know what that means?" He had rarely seen Myuri serious face, but when she asked that question, he felt that Myuri wanted a serious a truthful answer.

Lawrence took a moment to think of an answer. What am I to Horo? A question that felt like he knew the answer to, but couldn't find the right words to describe it.

The sound of rustling fabric was heard from beside him. He looked towards the direction of the sound, and saw that Horo appeared to be in some kind of pain. Her head was tossing left and right, and she was drench in sweat in sweat.

"It appears that she having a bad dream due to the fever, I'll go get a wet cloth to put on her head." Myuri quickly walked left the room.

Lawrence grabbed a cloth on the table, and swiped the sweat on Horo's forehead. In his mind, he wondered what kind of horrible dream she was having that was able to cause her so much pain.

Myuri came back shortly with a bucket of water, and a couple of cloths. Lawrence moved aside to allow Myuri to tend to his distressed companion. He took a cup of water from the platter and took a sip. As he was drinking, he heard the sound of a smack from Myuri direction. He instantly turned his turn head to their direction. To his surprised, he saw that Horo had got up, and was sitting up-right on the bed.

"Horo! Are you alright?" Lawrence hastily went towards her, until Myuri placed her arm in his way. She signaled him to stop and don't go any closer...

"Watch out. She is not acting normal. She just slapped my hand away as I was about to place the cloth of her head." Myuri warned Lawrence.

Confused, Lawrence glanced at Horo. She was growling and baring her fangs against them, like a wolf preparing to strike back at her enemies. Her eyes were clouded with fever, and sweating drip down from her chin.

"She's might be delirious from the fever, and the nightmare she had is causing her to have hallucinations. It made her mistake us for enemies, and her natural animal instincts of survival had taken over her body. Myuri continued, not taking her eyes of Horo.

Lawrence realized what was happening. In order words, Horo currently couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe, and her body would instinctively do anything to guarantee her survival. If they approached her carelessly, she could do anything, and she might even attack them.

"We need to subdue her quickly as well; she doesn't notice that her body isn't ready to move yet after sustaining the injury in her current state. The wound might re-open if she keeps stressing her body like this." Myuri said.

Lawrence nodded.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lawrence asked.

"I will pin her down on the bed, while you quickly knock her out." Myuri answered.

"Wait, what? Can't we do something that involves less force?"

Knocking her out was the most simple and easiest way to do it, but he felt that attacking Horo, delirious or not, was like betraying her.

"Okay, then you suggests something different." Myuri commanded.

"I don't know, can't we just reason with her and calm her down?" Lawrence suggested.

"Does she look like she can be reasoned with right now?" Myuri shot him a skeptical look.

Lawrence glanced towards Horo, her growl gave way to short pants, but her eyes and pose signaled that she did not recognize them as friends, and were prepared to strike back.

"I'm going to give it a try." Lawrence said, and Myuri just stared at him with an expression that seems to say that he was incredibly stupid and foolish. However, Lawrence was determined to do it, and Myuri saw that in his eyes.

She sighed, and moved away to let Lawrence approach Horo.

"Fine, but be careful, I don't want to be taking care of two injured people." Myuri remarked.

Lawrence responded with a grin, and proceeded to slowly walk towards Horo.

His eyes were focused on her, watching every move she makes as he got closer to her.

"Hey Horo, I'm Lawrence, remember me? I'm your worthless companion, remember?" Lawrence spoke softly and quietly as he crept closer to her.

"Stay away…" She said quietly, as if her body barely has the strength to speak anymore.

As he got closer to her, she scrunched her body further against the bed, trying to get away from him.

"I'm not going to harm you, I'm your friend. You're not feeling well right now, and I'm here to help you." Lawrence tried to calm her as best he could, and not to provoke her.

He was practically on the edge of the bed, and he could fully see Horo's face. She stared at him like an animal that had been surrounded by enemies with no way of escaping. Seeing her in this state brought a sense of unknown pain to his heart. He lunged out at her, hugged her body, and pulled her tightly towards his chest.

He felt the pain of his left arm being punctured by Horo's fangs, as she bit him in response to his sudden actions. He endured the pain, and continued hugged Horo tightly against his chest. Her body was trembling uncontrollably, and he realized that she was in a state of extreme of fear.

"It's okay Horo, I'm here, don't be afraid." Lawrence began to gently rub the back of her head to soothe her.

"It's okay; can you recognize my voice, Horo?" He repeated his sentence tenderly and calmly.

Her trembling started to lessen, and he could feel her grip of her bite loosen on his arms.

"Yes, it alright, Horo. Don't worry; I will always be by your side, I will always look after you."

The trembling slowly dissipated, and Horo released Lawrence arm from her bite.

"Lawrence…" Horo said weakly.

Lawrence felt the tense muscles in her body relaxed completely, her head leaned against his chest. She was breathing deeply and calmly. Looking at her, Lawrence realized that she had fallen back into a quiet sleep in his arms.

He laid her back down o the bed and took a relieving breath.

"Nice job, I was impressed." Myuri remarked.

"Thanks." Lawrence swipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Here, catch." Myuri threw a damp cloth at him, which Lawrence swiftly caught in midair.

"It's for your arm." Myuri said as she moved towards the bed to palace another wet cloth on Horo's head.

Lawrence had completed forgotten that his arm had been bitten, while trying to calm Horo down. As he remembered, a sharp stinging pain started to emerge from the wound in his arm. He examined it; the punctures weren't deep, but still manage to cause it to bleed. He quickly wrapped the wet cloth around the wound to clean it and stop it from further bleeding.

"So, what are you going to do after this deal is over?" Myuri abruptly asked him.

"I'm probably going to return south, find a suitable town, and open my own store." Lawrence said monotonously.

"You don't sound very excited about that."

"It's because I will also lose someone close to me."

"Then why don't you take her with you, didn't you just said you would be with her always?"

"She doesn't want to go with me. She already stated that we will part ways after this is over. Even if I wanted her to come with me, she the one that makes the final choice in the end, and I can't force her to come with me." Myuri's ears twitched, and she slowly stood up.

"Do you think that is what she really desires, to not be with you?" Myuri solemnly asked.

Lawrence didn't reply because he didn't really know the answer himself.

"Maybe you first should answer my question earlier? Do you know what it means when she would risk her own life for yours?" Myuri asked.

Lawrence didn't know the answer to that question either, but he thought that if he didn't say at least something, Myuri would have smack him in the head. So, he said the first thing that came into his head.

"That I am a very important person to her?" Lawrence answered unsurely.

"What kind of bland answer is that? But I guess it'll do for a dense guy like you." Myuri sighed, turned around, and stared at him straight in the eye.

"It's more than that. You're a person that she absolutely trusts." Myuri walked towards him till she was just a few centimeters away from him.

"The way you manage to calm her is proof of the strong bonds you both share. Even though she was not fully conscious, her instincts recognized you as someone she can trust. She trusted that you would protect her from harm, which is why her survival instinct receded, and allow herself to become vulnerable in front of you."

Lawrence turned his head to the side to avoid Myuri's piercing stare.

"She completely trusted me?" Lawrence thought to himself

Lawrence had always felt that he and Horo have established a relationship of trust between them throughout their journey, but to say she trusted him completely seemed a bit unbelievable. This was because Horo was always hiding things about herself from him, especially her past.

"You averted your eyes because you just doubted the level of trust you two have. Let me guess the reason. Is it because she doesn't tell you much about herself?" Myuri words were like darts and every one of them are hitting the bull' eye on Lawrence thoughts.

He nodded.

"I see." Myuri knocked him back down to his chair. This was the first time Lawrence had seen Myuri angry, and it was frightening.

"She didn't tell you about her past not because she didn't trust you, it was because she didn't want to relive those memories. To tell you the truth, she didn't tell me anything about her journey to the south either. My guess was that something happened along the way that caused her great grief. And by knowing her, she's the type of person that will hold it deep within her hearts, and never show it anyone. She's too prideful, and doesn't want to burden anyone with her problems. The reason she wanted to part ways with you now was because she didn't want to burden you anymore."

The room was silent after Myuri's statement.

"I want you to make the best choice, so I'm going tell you something. Do you know the reason why she went on the journey to the south?"

"No."

"It was to find the elixir of life. A magical elixir that existed in legends that said it could bring back the people that had passed away, and be able to give a person eternal life." Myuri sat on a chair adjacent to Lawrence.

Lawrence was bewildered that Horo's original goal was to find something that couldn't possibly exist.

"It was to find the elixir of life? That's impossible; there was no way it could have existed. Anyone with common sense would be able tell that it was a legend meant to entertain children. It was only stated in legends, and Horo would have known that it did not exist." Lawrence said, signaling that he was not believing that Horo's goal was a wild goose chase for an object she just heard in a legend.

"Only stated in legends, you say? Then what about us?" Myuri was referring to herself and Horo.

"Our existence was also only stated in legends. However, we existed just like the legend said, so why couldn't the elixir of life also exist like the legend said it could?" Myuri retorted.

Lawrence had nothing to counter Myuri statement. He would have never thought that existence like Myuri and Horo ever existed until he saw it, but an elixir that that was able to give eternal life was just ridiculous. Using the elixir was equivalent to playing god.

"She never got along with her pack. Do you know why? Myuri asked.

"No, she only mentioned that she wasn't really close to any of her pack members." Lawrence answered.

"She was gifted a strange power amongst the other wolves in her pack. You know that she has the ability to make grain grow from a seed until it is fully ripened almost instantly, right? Lawrence nodded; he had seen Horo used that ability before.

"Only she is able to perform that ability, I can't do it, and none of the other wolves can. Because of her power to give life, she was given the title, the wise wolf of Yoitsu. However, that title was a double edge sword, it gave her reputation but also alienation. Us wolves and humans think and behave the same, because we are both animals in the end after all. If someone was different, and had something better than you, how would a normal human being react? She asked Lawrence.

"Weird, and jealous." He answered.

"Exactly, the pack members started to distant themselves from her, and eventually a gap between her and the other wolves developed. Even I felt a distance that separated me and her, and nonsensical rumors started to fly around."

"Like what?" Lawrence inquired out of curiosity.

"Something along the lines that said, if she is able to give life to object, then she must also have the ability to take life away." Myuri said seriously.

"That's insane." It was so stupid that Lawrence also gave a short laugh.

"Yes, it is stupid, but once you say it over and over again, you will start to believe it right?"

Lawrence laughter stopped instantly, and he looked down at his knees. Knowing full well the power and destructiveness of rumors from being a merchant, he started to feel sorry for Horo. Even a respected company's reputation could be ruined with some well-placed rumors in the marketplace.

"Pack members started to fear her, even though she had nothing to be afraid of. They were all scared by the label they falsely placed on her. The Elders treat her like some kind of special existence, even though she wanted to be treated normally. She had friends, but never any true friends. Most of her friends just wanted to use her to get close to the Elders. In the end, she wanted to be normal, but no one gave her the freedom to be normal. She was surrounded with fame and power, but in her world, she was alone."

"So even amongst her on kind, Horo was being discriminated and alienated. I have no idea that the ability Horo was born with was the cause of her discrimination." He thought to himself.

"One day, I saw her on top of a hill watching something very closely. I walked towards out of curiosity and ask what she was watching. She didn't answer, but I looked towards the direction where she was gazing and saw a human village. I originally assume she was on lookout to make sure the humans didn't trespass our territories. So, I walked away, and let her do her thing. However, I often saw her watching the humans that live close to our forest. Sometimes, she would spend the entire day watching them."

Lawrence was intrigued. He had always got the feeling Horo were not really friendly with some of her pack members, but he never expected it would be like this.

"As a saw her on the hill again and again for many days, I began noticed that she wasn't guarding our territories. She was watching them because she fascinated and enjoyed how human families and being help each other in times of need. She wanted know what it was like to have families friends that cared about you. After realizing this, I started to sympathize with her, and wanted to get closer to her."

"So you were the first one that tried to reach out to her?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes, I just felt sorry for her, and I wanted to understand her. But trying to reach out to her was a lot more difficult than you would think. Firstly, I needed to prove I'm not a person trying to befriend her for to satisfy my own personal needs. Secondly, she wasn't the talkative and teasing person like how you know her, because she had mostly been alone for a long time. Thirdly, she is very prideful. She knew she was lonely and desperately wanted friends and someone to talk to, but she would keep it all inside her heart and wouldn't show it. In her mind, she needed to be strong, and could not allow herself to show any weaknesses. This was because if she does, she would be vulnerable and would have no one to protect her."

"Basically, she is stubborn like always." Lawrence stated.

"Exactly." Myuri gave a soft giggle.

"At first, I tried to start a conversation with her, but she just ignored me. After trying a few times and not succeeding, I just sat next to her and watch the human village together. She never looked at me once, like I wasn't even here. However, I knew that she was aware of my presence because every time I make sound, her ears will twitch. I just sat with her for several days, while not a single word was exchanged ever once."

"I'm surprised you didn't just give up." Lawrence remarked.

"Well, I was about to until she saved my life one night."

"Really?" Lawrence was surprised that to hear that.

"Yes, it was during one of the days, while I was watching the humans with her. A very severe snowstorm appeared out of nowhere and ambushed us. The blizzard blinded everything; you could not even see what was directly in front of you. The icy cold wind blew the thick braches of the trees away. It was like Mother Nature was angry and was trying to destroy anything in sight. Because I was one of the younger wolves, my fur coat was not yet as thick as Horo, so I began to feel really cold. As the storm got worse, it got colder, my body began to shake and feel numb, and I cannot go look for any shelter because of the blinding blizzard. Slowly, I got sleepier, and I thought I was going to die, until I felt something warm and heavy on top of me. I looked up, and realized that Horo had wrapped her body on top of mine, serving as a warm blanket. She sheltered me from the harshness of ferocious storm. From then on, I owed her a big favor because if she hadn't had wrap herself around me, the storm would have blew me away like the branches on the trees. It was also the first time I seen her kindness, and realized the rumor that depicted her as being evil were completely lies."

"Is that also why you went to find her, and waited here for her to tell her about the news of the pack, even though all of them abandoned her." Lawrence asked

Myuri nodded then continued.

"As the snowstorm passed leaving a trail of destruction, I and Horo shoved off the snow that buried us. I thanked her, but she didn't say anything to me and just looked down the hill. I followed her gaze, and saw that the human village and been destroyed and buried under the snow by the snowstorm. The humans started to salvage what was left of their possessions, and helped the people that were still trapped in the houses buried under tons of snow. Even people that these humans never knew nor talk to before began to help each other. It was an amazing sight, and it was then I knew why Horo were so interested in these humans. At nightfall, they would start a fire in the center of the village, where every surviving villager would gather around and started to sing away the losses of their property and loved ones. As the music and tune reached my ears, I also started to sing along too. However, it was my first time, and I was amazingly off key. I made the happy song the villagers sang into a song that sound like something demon would chant to wake up the dead. But, I still kept singing, and as I kept singing, I heard a loud laughter beside me. It was Horo, and who knew that someone that had been quiet and lonely for such as a long time could have such a loud and happy laugh. She told me that my singing was terrible, but she liked it and those were the first words she said to me."

"Is that when you became friends with her?"

"It was a gradual process, but she always treasures the humans."

"In the day after the snowstorm, I was surprised that I didn't see her at the hill observing the human village. Out of curiosity, I got caught of her scent, located where she was, and went towards that direction. She was lying near the edge of the forest, just far enough to avoid being seen by the humans. Upon closer inspection, I realized that she was in a deep sleep. It was pretty dangerous to sleep near the village, since the humans could mistook her for an easy prey during their hunts. However, when I try to nudge her awake, she wouldn't wake up. I looked towards the human village, and was amazed when I saw that multiple bundle of cold-resistant wheat laid on the outskirts the village."

Myuri looked towards Horo.

"The ability she has isn't like magic, it needs a cost. The cost was her life energy; you need life to give life to something after all. Normally, it is okay if she does a small amount over a long period of time, but if she does a large quantity in a short of period of time, it could be risky. However, maybe that's part of her personality, she was always reckless."

Myuri re-adjusted her gaze back to Lawrence and gave a soft giggle, which intrigued him.

"What's so funny?" Lawrence asked.

"When the villagers found the wheat, they praised it as a miracle and gift from god. Because most of their food supplies were destroyed in the storm, and their manpower was divided upon helping the wounded and scavenging the wreckage, they had barely any time or people to hunt for food. They said prayers of gratitude towards Horo's gift of life. I just noticed that was really ironic. The ability that made most of the pack scorned her away, was the same ability that the humans, and completely different species than her home, was praising it as their savior. Unfortunately, humans were weak and they couldn't survive just by relying on the wheat they received from Horo. People from the village started to leave and head towards other human settlements. As time goes by, the village got smaller, until everyone completely left."

"It was common practice for humans to migrate from destroyed settlements to other nearby settlements. Even today, when a city is destroyed by war, disease and famine, most residents would abandon it and re-locate to other cities. That was why sometimes traveling merchants would return to their hometown, and saw that their town had been deserted." Lawrence said.

"Exactly, and it was the re-location of the human populace that sparked Horo ambition for her journey. During of the nights where the moon is full, she gazed at the moon and said this to me."

_Wouldn't it be nice if I can live the humans? To be able to start my life over again not as some divined being, but a normal person? To be able to live knowing that you are free to be yourself, and have people around you that acknowledges that._

"That was her desire, or how you humans would put it, her dream. She wanted a place where she can freely live an act as her true self. A place where people would be able to accept her true self, and not force her to become something they envisioned for themselves. Basically, she wanted a place where she belongs. She saw the human potential for compassion, acceptance, cooperation and sympathy, and thought maybe her place lies within them, and not with her own kind. However, she knew that the average life span of a human was ridiculously short compared to her own. That was why she set on a journey to find the elixir of life she heard from one the humans stories. With that, she would be able to live with anyone that was able to accept her for who she truly is. And so, she set off on her journey to find the elixir of life. "

Lawrence took a moment for the story to sink in. It was truly fascinating to learn about Horo's past.

"So what is your purpose in telling me all this?"

Myuri stared at him.

"It was because only you are able to fulfill her dream. I had never seen her smile so happily before when she was with you. She smiled from the bottom of her heart that showed she had found the place she had been looking all along. I just didn't want to see her selflessly throw it away because of something she was afraid of. Although it might be the right choice to separate with you, since the human world and our world cannot co-exists and only brings trouble. However, on rare occasions, sometimes the right choice isn't the best choice."

Myuri stood up and placed both her hands on his shoulder.

"Your lives were intertwined at the first moment you two met, like driving a wagon. You are the wagon driver and she is the passenger sitting beside you. A fork in the road had appeared in front you. The map tells you that you should take the road the left, which leads through steep jagged mountains and dangerous rapids. You will know that you are on the right way, but you would need to endure hardship and the inevitable lost of some of your cargo, while travelling uphill and downhill on uneven roads and crossing rapids. The left road leads you to a thick forest. This path is full if uncertainties and you won't be able to know what is going to happen if you take this road, or if you are getting close to your destination. However, this path looks much safer and less troublesome to cross. You're the wagon driver, which road will you choose? The road that ensures that you will arrive at your objective, while costing you tons of grief and lost. Or the road of uncertainty that leads towards the forest, which may prevent you from going through hardship and loss of your merchandise. Do you choose the right choice or the best choice?"

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry for taking so long to update. A writer's block, which caused me re-think the plot several times hindered me from continuing the story. It was like you got this great idea in your head, and then when you put it on paper, it doesn't sound good at all. I hated that feeling. Originally I didn't plan on splitting this into two chapters, but after some modifying with the plot, I felt it was best to split it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and the little backstory between Horo and Myuri. The next part will be about one of the adventures during Horo's journey, so I hope you look forward to that. As always, please review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**By the way, the elixir of life was a reference to Vol. 7 of the light novels, where one of the chapters mentioned the reason for Horo's journey.**


	9. Chapter 9: Intertwining Dreams Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf or any of its characters.**

Lawrence was silent as he was bombarded with Myuri's blunt and direct question. He knew he had to make this inevitable choice eventually in their journey. Maybe it was because he knew that parting with someone would bring him sadness and sorrow, which caused him to travel alone for seven years. However, if that is the case, then why did it change when he met Horo? Why did he suddenly accept her to be his traveling companion, even though he lived an isolated life for seven years? He looked deep inside of himself for the answer, and he realized the answer was completely obvious to him.

"I had already made that decision a long time ago." The merchant's eyes leveled with Myuri. There was no hesitation in his answer, like a businessman talking a customer into a deal that he was confident it wouldn't fail.

The ears of the wolf deity in front of him twitched, wanting to hear more.

"When I first met Horo and decided to let her travel along with me, I had already made that decision. Even though it was a contract and she would pay me back at the end of the journey, I realized that I didn't actually care about the contract. I just wanted someone to be with me and to spend the days together on my travels. I was so sick of traveling alone that despite knowing the pain of an eventual parting, I still decided to let her join me. To me, I would want to travel with her for as long as I can. Although I didn't know what problems or sadness that lays ahead by choosing this road, it was better than continuing on my travels alone. That is my answer when I first met her, and the answer is still the same right now." Lawrence eyes showed no signs of doubt; it was his final and absolute answer.

"Hmm… I guess you can be direct and straightforward with things related to relationships if you tried hard enough." Myuri smirked and her tense gaze lifted off Lawrence.

"Sadly, I do not think my reckless sister thinks the same. Your journey involves the lives two people, yours and hers. It requires the mutual consent of both people for your journey together to continue. You have made the choice in your life, but she has also made the choice in her life. Unfortunately, those two choices don't agree. She would rather leave stop the journey now, since she scared that she will eventually be left alone."Myuri continued

Lawrence looked down, and knew that she was right. It wasn't his choice only, Horo also need to agree. He couldn't force her to continue with him.

"But, I think I can do something about that. Actually, more like you will, but I will offer you some assistance." Myuri smiled at him mischievously.

Her eyes wavered off to side, she walked towards the table where the drinks are located, and wrapped her hands around an empty cup. Using her small hand, she delicately poured water from the vase until the cup was half-full. Her small lips moved as if she was chanting something. Myuri took a small thin knife and a glass vial from her pocket. Using the knife, she gently inflicted a small cut on the side of her hand. A few red droplets of blood oozed out and dripped into the cup. She opened the glass vial she placed on the desk, and another few red droplets fell from the vial to cup.

Lawrence was rather dazed and confused at what Myuri was doing. He expected a verbal or a physical response from Myuri, and not an "_I'm conjuring some suspicious substances"_ type of response. He wondered if this was a type witchcraft that the Church condemned as being evil, but it was quite fascinating to see it firsthand.

Her lips stopped moving, and she blew into the contents of the cup. She slowly picked the cup up of the desk, and handed it towards Lawrence.

"What is this?" Lawrence asked Myuri, who had a very mischievous smile on her. Her smile made him even more suspicious of what she was offering him.

"It is just water." Myuri answered light heartedly, and urged the cup closer to Lawrence.

Lawrence looked at the cup; the liquid was crystal clear that he could perfectly see his reflection on the surface, like he was gazing at mirror. The liquid seemed to be radiating an aura of light. He had never seen anything like this. The only world that came to his mine to describe the liquid was "otherworldly", and it intrigued and scared him at the same time.

"From my experiences with a merchant for many years, I don't think water is supposed to glow like that." Lawrence sarcastically responded, and Myuri's smile widened more. He knew that she was having fun playing with him.

"This is special water, just drink it, it's perfectly safe!" Myuri gleefully advanced towards him. Lawrence retreated away from Myuri to keep her and whatever she is holding away him, until he backed up against a wall.

"Ah crap." He whispered to himself. Realizing Myuri's was slowly advancing towards him, and he has no more room to back away, he began to panic slightly.

"Okay, calm down Lawrence and assess the situation. It is the first step to getting out troublesome situations. Remember one of the first lessons his master taught him in business.

"So, I'm stuck between wall, and a wolf deity trying to force some ambiguous and questionable drink down his throat. Even his mater, would not have thought up a situation like this in his lifetime." Lawrence whispered to himself.

His eyes darted left and right, quickly scanning the room for any openings of escape.

"If I dash to the right, I will hit the bed, and if I dash to left, I will hit the wall. So the only option is to breakthrough in front of him. Myuri is still in her human form, so he should be able to easily overpower her small body and make a run for it for the door." Lawrence thoughts continued to race in his head, as Myuri was nearly inches away from him.

As he was about to make his move for freedom, his body felt heavy, and his legs were losing strength.

"What is going on? What is happening to me?" Lawrence panicked thoughts banged against his skull, as he tried to understand what is happening.

Myuri seeing Lawrence panicked expression like a small prey trapped with no hope of escaping gave him an explanation to relieve him.

"Sorry, you know the beer I gave you when I came into the room. I secretly added a special ingredient to it, which might explain the sudden numbness your feeling. But I promise, this is all for you." Myuri said with a big grin on her face. The only grin you can get when a girl is happily playing with her brand new toy.

"So she planned this from the very beginning; my reactions, my responses, and my answers. Am I that freaking predictable?" Lawrence criticized himself. He fell and sat on the ground leaning against the wall, as his legs no longer have the strength to support him.

"However, if you drink this, I'm sure you would feel all better." Myuri moved the cup closer towards Lawrence's face, and he knew she was having fun torturing him.

It only required a person with a bit of common sense to figure out that Myuri was lying. Whatever, the liquid in the cup was, Lawrence was determined that it would not go down his throat.

"I seriously don't think anything made from witchcraft is going to help me feel better in any situation." Lawrence exclaimed.

Myuri stopped advancing the cup towards him. Her ears peaked up, and her eyes widened. She seems to be surprised by what he said.

"Witchcraft? You think this is made from witchcraft? Myuri asked.

She placed her left hand on Lawrence right shoulder. Just when Lawrence was about to answer, Myuri interrupted with her finger over his mouth.

"No, this isn't witchcraft. Witchcraft is the excuse the Church uses to execute anyone that gets in their way. Witchcraft is fake, all and act made up by the Church. What I have here is special liquid that my elders used to drink when they need to make decision that involves the whole pack. It allows them to see things, which they cannot see in the world around them. Some say it allowed them to see beyond time, spirits, or provide insight on the present. However, I just think it lets you see what your heart want to see the most. How do you think we know that the Moon Hunting Bear was coming, or that we should fight or flee? The elders made their decision with the knowledge they gained from this elixir. I guess you could say this is the real magic. Although, I only heard of wolves like myself drinking it, I absolutely sure nothing bad will happen to you."

Myuri big sinister smile made everything she says a matter of doubt, and her explanation did not relieve him in the slightest bit.

"Wait, so you're saying that this is the real deal? That this liquid is made from magic? After hearing that, there is no way I'm drinki—hmph.

Lawrence sentence was cut short when Myuri use her hand to force his mouth open, and forcefully made him drink the contents in the cup. After a few large gulps, Myuri released her hold on him.

"See, it wasn't that bad. Although I personally haven't tried it myself, you should probably be alright." Myuri was quite ecstatic for her newfound guinea pig.

Lawrence was in a state of horror, expecting something terrible to happen to him, but nothing happened.

"I'm surprised that nothing happened." Lawrence worriedly remarked.

"I told you everything will be fine. However, if your limbs start falling apart from your body in a few hours, then I'm sorry!

"Wait what?" Myuri relit the horror within Lawrence mind.

"I'm joking! You are so fun and adorable to play with. No wonder my sister loves to be around with you so much!" Myuri happily said.

As much as he wanted to smash Myuri's head against the wall for playing with him so much, Lawrence eyes started to feel heavy like he was falling to sleep.

"Why am I getting so sleepy?"

"It's probably the drink taking its effect." Myuri answered.

Lawrence did not have enough energy to reply.

"Remember, you can only view what your heart want see for one time. Remember the resolve you had when you answered my question. I'm sure it will guide you to where you want to go. Don't let this chance go to waste. I hope both you will have a happy ending together, and I pray for your safe return." With a saluting gaze from Myuri, Lawrence's eyes closed, and fell in to a sleep slumber.

Myuri poke Lawrence body a bit to test if he was truly unconscious. He didn't move or wake up when she pinched his face or shake him around.

"I'm surprised that the drink had such a powerful effect. However, I don't think it would be appropriate to leave him sitting on floor sleeping. Better get him to a bed" Myuri thought to herself.

She lifted Lawrence's slump and heavy body towards the bed where Horo was sleeping in with much effort. Since he was too heavy for her small body to carry, she was only able to get the upper part of Lawrence's body on the bed. He lied on the bed with his stomach on the bed, and his head resting on Horo's chest. His legs were on the floor, and looked like someone who has fallen asleep on the bed from working too hard.

Myuri wiped the sweat on her forehead from labor she had just performed.

"If he doesn't kneel before me, and show his undying gratitude to me what all I have done, I will kill him." Myuri thought to herself.

She walked over to the desk and blew out the candle, and made her way towards the door.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day for you. I wonder if your resolve will be able to change the direction of my sisters' life. Whether or not you are able to get what you need to continue your journey with her in your vision, I wish both of you good luck in the future. Sweet dreams, Lawrence and Horo.

Myuri slowly and quietly closed the door, and walked down the hallway to her room. She also needed a good night rest to recover her strength from the enchantment she casted earlier.

Lawrence was flung around like a ragdoll in what can be only describe as being in the center of a dark vortex. It was cold, and it was getter colder as the current drag him deeper and deeper into the vortex. His mind lost all sense of direction, unable to tell if he was going up or down, left or right.

As he was pulled deeper down, he can see the end of vortex, and it was pure darkness. Instinctively, he knew that he should prevent himself from being dragged all the way down into void. He quickly looked around, but the constant strong winds that blew against his face were blinding his eyes, and the continuous spinning was disorienting him.

"Remember your resolve. It will guide you to where you want to go." Myuri voice echoed faintly in his mind.

"My resolve…That's right. A real merchant would never stop until he gets what he wants. And right now, he needs to go where Horo is currently at." He yelled from inside his heart.

As he bear the full blunt of the storm that was dragging him deeper into the darkness, he caught sight of a thin white glowing thread, as it zipped across his vision. He quickly searched around for the thread that just passed him. He caught a white tint from thread out of the corner of his right eye. It was dangling on the other side of the vortex, and he was approaching it at amazing speed. He was also nearing the end of the vortex, and realized if he didn't grab that thread on the next roundabout, he would probably be drag down and trapped within the darkness.

Focusing all his concentration on the thread as it approached him; he reached out for it with all his strength. His right hand made contact with the thread, and it started to twirl around his hand. A warming sensation filled his body, like the afternoon was showering his warmth on him. Without notice, he felt a hard tug from his right hand, and was pulled violently upward, away from the darkness of the vortex.

Lawrence felt he was just been fired through a cannon, as he raced across the vortex. His right arm feels like it was going to be torn off, and the winds crashing against his face made him able to open his eyes. He held on to the thread for his life.

After several torturous moments, he made a hard landing on a soft surface, or he hoped it is a surface. The scent of wheat reached his nose, the dancing ears of wheat tickled his ears, and the tall prairie grass prickled him from the back of his clothing. He opened his eyes and was met with a clear blue sky with the sun shining left of his field of vision. He was lying with his back on the ground. The gentle wind blew across his body, and he realized that he had landed at a place. A place that was unknown to him, yet so familiar at the same time.

He was certain that he was not in the bedroom at the theatre in Revattle, and he was not in any northern cities or towns.

Lawrence sat up to survey the surroundings. He was still disorientated and dizzy from his horrible experience earlier upon arriving.

"Agh… that was more terrible than the time I spent weeks working on a merchant ship that was lost in a storm. It was like I was tied to a post of a sinking ship at sea under a furious storm." Lawrence covered his face with his right palm, trying to let everything sink, and hoping that it help eliminate some of the dizziness he was feeling.

He felt something brush against his eyebrows from his palm, and lifted his hand away from his face. A silver thread was dangling in front of him. It was tangled around his right hand, and seemed to extend continuously into the blue sky above him. He wondered about the purpose of the miraculous thread that saved him, and attempted to untangle the string from his hand. However, no matter how hard he tried, the silvery thread would not become loose. After many ties, he gave up, since it was not hindering him or causing problems at the moment.

Lawrence stood up, and saw the swaying ears of golden wheat stretching for yards before him in all directions. Scanning his horizons, he assumed that he was in the middle of a wheat field. It was on an incline on the side of a hill. Noticing that the wheat grew in organized rows, he was certain that a farmer or somebody nearby planted these.

He decided to have a better look at the surroundings by climbing to the top of the hill.

"Damn that Myuri. When I see her again, she better kneel before and apologize to me for what she has done to me, or I'll kill her." He muttered to himself as he traversed up the golden hill. The thought of him getting revenge when he got back to Revattle brought a small chuckle from him.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, he used the analytical skills he gained from being a merchant to determine approximately where he was located. A traveling merchant should always be able to find out where he was by looking at his environment, since they could be off-route and get lost due to poor roads and bad weather conditions.

He looked below, and could see a river running across the plains. Rectangular fields of green and golden hazel were parked beside and near the river. Those were probably farming fields, and he could see small moving figures walking along the river. His intuition told him that he had very likely stumbled upon a small farming village. The warmth and lack of coniferous trees in sight told him that he was somewhere south. The green leaves of the trees below were broad and covered the entire upper portion of the tree like a green umbrella. Fruits were starting to bud from the stems and branches.

"Great, I'm in a small southern farming village, and it looks like it should be summer right now." Lawrence puffed out his chest in pride, as his merchant skills had not failed him.

Lawrence traveled down the hill, and he could see the residents and field with better clarity as he got closer to the base of the hill. However, the more clearly he saw the field, the more doubtful he became.

He didn't recognize the farming techniques the residents used for farming their fields. Although, he is not an expert in farming, he had a general knowledge on how to farm crops because his teacher taught him when he was little. Their style of clothing was also unfamiliar to him. It was a crude design made out of linen and leather, and was loosely sewn together.

He made his way to the trail that leads toward the village. The villagers viewed him with curious eyes, which made him feel uneasy. As he strolled down the trail, he noticed that the architecture of buildings were very primitive. It was nothing but huts made of straws bounded together by sticks and wood. The tools that they have were also very basic. He assumed that this must be a town that is isolated from the outside world, as the village was lacking fundamental technological and agriculture innovations and advancements.

He needed to know what country he is currently in, and also hope to find a map to tell him exactly where he was.

He walked by some stand that seems to be selling some of his crops with another villager. They exchanged some copper coins that to his embarrassment, was also unfamiliar. However, an idea instantly sparked in his mind, and made a dash toward the stand.

The stand owner and the other villager looked at him. Both were obviously quite surprised that an unfamiliar man came running in front of them.

"Can I help you?" The stand owner looked at him, and then to the other villager, thinking he was an acquaintance with the other villager by the stand.

"Uh yes, do you mind if I look at one of coins? Any coin would be fine." Lawrence wore his usual business smiled and diligently ask the stand owner, which was quite baffeled by Lawrence's strange request.

"Um… sure" The stand owner took out a copper coin from his pocket, and handed it to Lawrence.

"Thanks." Lawrence took the coin from the stand owner's hand.

The ruler of a country usually prints or stamps an image of himself at the back of his country's currency. If Lawrence knew who the ruler is, he would know exactly which country he was currently at. Flipping the coin to the back, he was amazed that he also didn't recognize the face of the ruler. That should not be possible because he had remembered every currency and ruler in the world ever since he was young. He read the small print underneath the image.

"King Kerrenius" he spoke softly. The name sounded familiar to him like he read it somewhere when he was young. He closed his eyes, King Kerrenius, he repeated that name many times in his mind, he knew he had heard it somewhere before.

The stand keeper looked curiously at the mysterious ma who went into deep thought from just looking at a coin. He reached out for Lawrence with his right hand, until Lawrence jolted with sudden realization that startled the stand owner.

Lawrence realizing that he has frightened the store owner and the villager beside him, he apologized. He handed the copper coin back to the stand owner, and thanked him.

"Excuse me; is the current ruler of this country King Kerrenius?" Lawrence inquired the stand owner.

"Of course, King Kerrenius rules most of the southern land in the continent." The land owner replied, which Lawrence sunk into deeper contemplation.

"Sorry for asking, but you aren't from these parts, am I right?" The villager beside him asked.

"Well, you could say that." Lawrence replied with a slight laugh.

'So, you're a traveler than." The villager guessed.

"Yes and no." Lawrence reached the back of his head with his hand.

"Ah, sorry for taking up your time, I must be in the way of you doing business." Lawrence quickly said farewell to the stand owner and the other villager, and tread further down the road.

"What an odd fellow." The stand owner said

"At least he didn't seem like a bad person." The villager and stand owner both watch the stranger as he walks away from them.

'That is impossible." Lawrence muttered inside his head.

King Kerrenius was the first member of Trenni bloodline. King Kerrenius was the first ruler of the Southern Kingdoms, and King Trenni was the ninth ruler. If this was all true, then either he had travelled about five hundred years back in time, or the entire village was tricking him. However, looking at the people and his surroundings, it was probably the former, which would explain why he was unfamiliar with everything in this village.

"How the hell did I get here?" Lawrence mumbled.

Thinking back to where he was stuck within the black vortex, he probably did not want to know. However, he remembered falling asleep after Myuri gave him a strange elixir to drink.

"Is this a dream then?" He thought to himself.

However, even if this was a dream, the surroundings and the details was all too realistic. Lawrence had realistic dreams in the past before, but this didn't feel like one. This was more than a dream, it was something more.

He felt something vibrating from his right hand. Taking a look at his right hand, the silvery thread seemed to be resonating with something. It was like it wanted to go somewhere, and it begun to slightly tug his right arm in a certain direction. Following the guidance of the thread, it led him to the outer perimeters of the village.

He saw a girl sitting on the ground with her back lying against the trunk of a large deciduous tree. He could see that the girl was wearing a pair wolf like ears on her head, which moved with the gentle breeze. Her thick tail sweeps across the ground as if it was playing with the wind. Lawrence heart finally relaxed a little, as he finally found something that he recognized in this strange world.

Lawrence sprinted towards the tree where the wolf deity is resting. However, unknown to him was that two small children, a boy and girl, accompanied the wolf deity. The young girl was taking nap on Horo's lap with her autumn hair suspended in the wind, while the boy appears to be chasing something in the tall grass. He hadn't noticed them, until he got closer to the trio. He stopped in front of Horo, panting heavily, and looked at directly at her ruby eyes.

"Thank goodness, I found you." Lawrence said, panting between breaths.

"Um… do I know you by any chance? I believe this is the first time we met." Lawrence chest dropped upon hearing Horo's response. Her eyes reflected a hint of confusion, which told him that she wasn't playing any tricks on him. He assumed that he had mistaken her for someone else.

"Uh sorry, but your name is Horo right?" Lawrence quickly asked the confused girl, who sharply responded in a dignified manner.

"Yes I am. I am Horo, Wise wolf Horo, and how dare someone greet me with such disrespect. Now, who are you exactly?" Horo venomous tongue was directed at Lawrence, who immediately apologized.

"Sorry, I'm Craft Lawrence, people just call me Lawrence." Feeling a bit confused as to why Horo didn't remember him. However, seeing the situation he was in, he should just play along with it to see where it would lead him.

"So, what are you doing here? Seeing how you are dressed, you must be someone out of the country." Horo gazed at him with her sharp curious eyes, trying to figure out who he was.

"I'm just traveler, travelling between different towns." Lawrence lied, but he had no choice because he just couldn't say that he suddenly appeared in this place out of nowhere.

He saw Horo's ears twitch upon his answer.

"Well, I do not really care if you tell me the truth or not, since that has nothing to do with me. However, I must say that you indeed look familiar."

Lawrence mental slapped himself, as he forgot Horo could detect lies with her sensitive ears. By this time, the young girl woke up from her nap from the conversation. Her drowsy green eyes looked at Lawrence and then back to Horo.

"Horo, who is this strange man?" The young girl asked.

"Just a fool." Lawrence gave a small laugh at Horo's quick answer. She was Horo alright, whether she remembered him or not.

The young boy came running towards the three; curious to what was going on.

"Samuel… what are you doing here?" The young girl asked rubbing her eyes. The boy hair color was identical to the girl, except that his eyes were light brown, matching the color of his hair. Upon first glance, they appeared to be siblings, both close to about ten years in age.

"What are you talking about? Are you still asleep, Josephine? I'm here to protect Horo. I'm going to grow to become a strong warrior to protect everyone in the town!" The boy stood between him and Horo. His innocent brown eyes looked up towards Lawrence filled with fighting spirit. Lawrence cannot help but return an innocent smile towards the boy.

Horo patted the young boy on the head, while the Josephine gave a small giggle.

"I think you should learn to take care of yourself first, before you go protecting others. I heard you are still afraid of noises during the night." Horo mockingly said. The boy looked down at the ground dejected, his fighting spirit completely extinguished by Horo's mocking reply.

Lawrence could not help but notice Horo's natural ability make the opposite party give up with just using her words and sly way of talking. He had experienced Horo's cunning ways many times during their travels.

"You should take Josephine back home Samuel, it is getting late." Horo said as she looked at the setting sun on the horizon.

Samuel dejectedly held his hand towards Josephine, who grasped it with her small hands.

"Bye Horo, see you tomorrow." The two children said their farewells, and made their way to the village.

"Horo bonding with children." Lawrence thought in his head. He didn't even know it was possible for Horo to be compatible with children. However, seeing how gentle and caring she was to them, he couldn't help but feel lighthearted. A grin surface on the face.

"What is with the creepy grin?" Horo look at him skeptically.

"Nothing." Lawrence gleefully replied, seeing that Horo was clearly annoyed by his smirk.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Horo asked.

"Huh, nothing I guess." Technically, Lawrence wants Horo to remember him, but knew that it could not be helped under the current circumstances.

"So, you came running straight towards me without wanting anything out of me?" Horo laughed.

"Well, how about a talk?" Lawreance sat down the opposite of tree side of tree.

"You're the deity in this village?"He began.

"Yes, I am. Well, currently I guess." The wolf goddess diligently replied.

"Currently, you say?" Lawrence asked

"Yes, I am actually on a journey to travel between different countries. This place is like a detour for me. I am taking a break from travelling." Horo stated, playing with a strand of grass between her fingers.

"Can I ask for what reason you are travelling?" Lawrence directed the question at Horo, who nonchalantly answered.

"I'm trying to find the elixir of life." With Horo's answer, Lawrence confirmed what Myuri told him was true. Even though he didn't doubt her, he didn't truly believe Horo would really go search for the elixir of life.

"I see." Lawrence voice trailed off.

"Why are you not laughing?" Horo inquired, as if she expected him to be laughing.

"Why should I?" Lawrence was surprised at Horo's question.

"What a strange person you are. Every time I told someone that, they either laughed or mocked me." Horo laughed, and then slightly sighed.

"Well, I have seen a lot of things in my life. So I can believe pretty much anything right now." Lawrence felt he sounded somewhat wise when he said that.

"Haha, you are indeed a very strange person. It is even stranger that you invoke a sense of nostalgia in me. Have we truly met for the first time? Horo looked at him suspiciously, trying to remember all the people she met in her life.

"Maybe we met in another lifetime." Lawrence laughed, not wanting to tell her where he was really from, and who he was.

"Perhaps it is. However, it is strange, so very strange" Lawrence glanced sideways towards Horo, and could see that a light smile appeared on Horo's face.

Lawrence sat against the tree in silence for awhile. He turned to see the wolf deity, but to his surprised, she was already gone.

It was already nighttime, the sun has gone down, and was replaced by the moon above him in the sky. The chilling breeze blew through the fields. He scrunched up his legs for warmth.

With their conversation, Lawrence had confirmed several things. First, this place was really in the past. Secondly, she truly did not remember who he was. Thirdly, Horo was apparently very fond of children. Lawrence gave small giggle at the third point.

He kept asking himself, if this was a dream, then how was able to act so freely like he was in a real world. He pinched himself hard on the0 cheek, but to his amazement, he did not feel any pain.

Lawrence came to the conclusion after punching himself several times on his face, and still felt no pain or bruises, that this was in fact was some kind of weird dream. However, this was not only a dream, but a world created by someone. This was because he would not have possessed vivid and detailed memories to create a world in the past. Horo's memories came into his mind, but he realized that if this was indeed her memories, than he shouldn't even exist in this dream because she hadn't met him yet. A white thread blew past his face with the chilling night breeze. Upon seeing the thread, his intuition told him that maybe he was bounded here by this thread. No, a better explanation would be that this thread connected his and Horo's minds. This world was part of his dream, which was created with Horo's memories of the past.

He closed his eyes to think more deeply about this place. When he opened his eyes, he saw two red eyes staring straight at him and startled him.

"Ah!" Lawrence screamed, which also seem to startle the wolf deity in front of him.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have a place to stay? You will catch a cold if you stay out at night." Lawrence was surprised at Horo's sudden concern for him, since he was total stranger to her. He noticed himself staring at her, without answering for awhile.

"Well… I don't have any money with me, so I can't stay at an inn." Lawrence smiled nervously.

"What kind of foolish traveler travels without any sort of valuables?" Horo was contemplating with herself to figure out how the person in front her survived for so long.

"Here, follow me." Horo commanded, holding out her hand in front of Lawrence. Lawrence quickly accepted, and allowed Horo to guide him through the darkness of the night.

They stumbled upon a small house that appears to be a shrine of some sort. It was built on a small clearing in the forest near the town. The building was enshrouded by the forest, and he could not see any other building or settlement nearby.

'What is this?" Lawrence asked curiously.

"It is a shrine that the villagers built for me. It is nothing special, but at least it blocks out the cold wind at night." Horo answered.

"I see." Lawrence walked closer to the shrine with Horo.

"You know, you are awfully trusting of me like you have no suspicion of me at all. You do realize that I can be tricking you to go inside, so I can devour you whole until you are just white bones. You being a traveler with no ties to anyone in place; no one will ever notice you are gone. Horo said slyly, revealing her canine fangs.

"Well, I am a foolish traveler." Lawrence ignored Horo's threatening remark, and walked past her, and entered the shrine first. She stood on the spot stunned for a moment at the person entering the shrine in front of her.

Inside, there was basically nothing except for a wooden floor to stand on.

"Seems kind of empty in here." Lawrence remarked dryly

"I told you it was nothing special." Horo walked to a corner of the room and sat, leaning her shoulder against the wall. Lawrence did the same, and sat on the corner opposite of Horo.

"So you have been living here all this time in this village." Lawrence asked flatly.

"What do you think?" Horo ask rhetorically.

"How long?" Horo lifted up her fingers in front of her and counted.

"Around 20 harvest seasons". She stated

"Each year has only one harvest season. That's 20 years, that is quite a long time for a detour your taking." Lawrence remarked

"What does it matter to you how long I spend time here? But I guess 20 years is quite a lot for you _humans_." Horo smirked.

"Oh nothing, just curious that is all." Seeing Horo spend 20 years in this empty dark room every night for 20 years made his heart dropped.

"Don't you get lonely in here?" Lawrence asked softly.

The wolf goddess didn't reply, but tensions build up in the air.

Changing the subject, Lawrence asked another question.

"So who were those two children that were with you today? I believe their names were Josephine and Samuel."

"Those two siblings were orphans. They had lost their parents to the wars waged between countries. I met them wandering the nearby forest, scared, hungry, and covered in blood. I took them into the village, and asked the village elder to take care of them." Horo looked at the forest outside the window.

"In return for…?" Lawrence continued.

"Hmm?" Horo looked at him. Even in the darkness of the room, he could see her eyes as clearly as they are in daytime.

"Oh, I thought you needed to something for the elder in return that he shelters the two orphans." Horo was surprised at how sharp the man in front of her was. He was indeed very foolish, but also very sharp.

"Of course, but then it was not a huge price to pay, since it was me."

"I see." Realizing that he shouldn't probe further to see what she needed to give up for the elder to adopt the orphans."

'Josephine and Samuel mostly play and stay by my side, since no other children in the village wanted to play with them. The reason partly being that they have no parents, and that they are affiliated with me. It is sad to be excluded by your own race." Horo continued. Even though, he didn't ask for her to continue, he felt that the Josephine and Samuel reminded Horo of herself.

"Wait, why am I telling you this?" Horo noticed that she had been babbling her life to a stranger she met for the first time. She wondered what had come over her mind, but it just seemed so natural. The man in front of her gave her an odd sense of trust, like she could talk to him about all her troubles.

"Humans are like that. However, I believe there is a place for everyone in this world. I'm sure that in this vast world, there will be someone that will accept the Josephine and Samuel for who they are, regardless of their standings and connections." Lawrence directed his comment to the partly to the orphans and partly to Horo.

"Your name is Craft Lawrence, right?" Horo asked.

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"Thank you, Lawrence." She spoke softly. She also believed that someone will be able to accept her for who she is, and place they can belong in the world. She was glad that she had met a person that shared the same ideal as her. It was also the first time that a person had talked to her so casually, like she was talking to another friend.

Horo dozed off contently to her sleep, and Lawrence watched her white tipped ears slowly drooped down, and her breathing became heavy. The Horo in front of him was Horo, yet not the same. This wolf deity had a feeling of innocence within her. She still had hope for her future and the kindness of the world around her. She was also a lot more open and talkative about her life. While the Horo he knew back in Revattle had no feeling innocence in her, and had a quite a dim view of the world around her and her place in it. She always kept things about her life deep inside her heart, never telling anyone about it.

In his honest opinion, Lawrence would rather prefer Horo to stay like the person in front of him right now forever, not knowing the extent of cruelty within humans. He wanted her to continue hoping and searching for a place where she belongs.

Deep inside his stomach was a feeling of apprehension in his that this bliss dream was going to turn nightmare for him and her. This was because we humans were not much different than wolves.

Lawrence did not sleep at last night. He wasn't tired nor did he feel hungry, even though he had not eaten any ever since he got here. He looked up at the wooden ceiling above him, and wondered what was his purposed here. Time passed by without him knowing it, and the tranquil night rolled by.

Seeing the sun's ray shining through the windows, it must be early morning. Looking across from him, Horo was still sleeping. She always looked so peaceful and cute in her slumbering state, and he couldn't help by fixate his eyes on her. She slowly started open her eyes, as if knowing that someone was watching her.

"Morning." Lawrence stood and straightened out his clothes.

"Do you always wake up so early?" Horo yawned a stretched her body, who was obviously not used to waking up this early.

Lawrence approached her and reached out his hand to her. She looked up at the strange man that just suddenly intruded in her life with great curiously. Although she had only met him yesterday, she felt safe around him for some unknown reason. She mocked herself for thinking up such foolish contradictions in her mind, and stood up.

"Do you want to have a walk around village?" Lawrence asked. To be truthful, Lawrence did not know why he had asked Horo to go on a walk with him. He just wanted her to get out of this isolated shrine.

"The village? I guess I have not been at the village and greeted the villagers for awhile." Lawrence noticed hesitation in her eyes.

"Aren't you wanted in the village?" Lawrence asked as if reading her mind.

"Hmph! Of course I am wanted! I just do not feel comfortable around town with all those people making loud noises, and the fouling stench of manure." Horo pridefully answered, but Lawrence knew she was not telling the truth. It was just her usual act to not lose face in front of him.

"Well, if you don't want to go then I'll go…" Lawrence was cut off when he saw that his important wolf deity had already walked over to the shrine door, leaving him behind. He quickly caught up with her, and walked beside her. She avoided his gaze, as they travel down the dirt trail towards the village.

As they approached the village, Horo stopped.

"Say, why are you following me? Should you not be on your way to the next village, "so called traveler"?" She asked suspiciously.

Lawrence places his hand around the back of the head, and glanced sideways. "Oh um… I was planning on how to pay you back for allowing me to stay in your shrine last night." He was surprised himself that he was able to think up a logical response so quickly of the top of his mind.

"Actually, I was the one that invited you to stay with me, so there was really no need for you to owe me any debt. However, I would be extremely happy if I get the have my own personal servant for today." Horo turned around and faced him with a sinister grin. Lawrence could only laugh slight heartedly, knowing that he couldn't deny her.

"I guessed that is settled then." Horo grinned happily and she happily walked towards the village.

They entered the village and the nearby farmers working on the fields saw them. They immediately came running towards them.

"Wise wolf Horo! Please help my family. My harvest has been going unwell lately, can you please help us. We may not survive through the winter at this rate." A village ran up towards Horo, got down on his knees and pleaded.

Horo tapped the man on the shoulder, signaling him to stand up. She smiled gracefully at him.

"Do not worry, I will look after your wheat field, Though, I might not ensure you a bountiful harvest, but it will at least be enough to keep your family fed through the winter." As soon as Horo finished returning the villager's plea, and other villager came running towards her.

"Great goddess Horo, the neighboring wolves are becoming more hostile and ferocious. I already lost some of my livestock to them. Can you please take care of them?" The second villager asked.

Horo nodded, and said she will take care of it. More people started to converge upon her, as more villagers approached Horo with pleas and questions. Soon a mob formed around her, creating a barrier then separated Lawrence and Horo.

'Wow, she sure is popular with the villagers." Lawrence watched from the back of the crowd. From his perspective, Horo fit exactly what a benevolent god would look like. She smiled at every villager that approached her, and answered their pleas ranging from killing locusts to blessing newborn babies. However, this image triggers something unpleasant in his mind.

"_I always hated being treated as some kind of special existence. I only wanted to be treated normally. I only want a chance where I can act who I truly was, and not some ideal image imposed on me by people around me."_

A distant memory popped in his mind, and somehow he could no longer stand the sight in front of him. He wanted to help her get away from this, and he realized that this might the reason why she found it uncomfortable walking around town. With people who kept asking her favors, who would be able to or want to bear all this burden. Also knowing that it was him who made her come, his heart sank.

"Wise Wolf Horo. I beg for your assistance. Hunting recently has netted a poor result, and I don't have enough pelts to pay for the taxes to the landlord. Please, with your power, you could surely somehow make the pelts more valuable." The man flipped over a thin cloak over the box, revealing a bundle of fox pelts. Horo could not answer him, knowing that there was nothing she could do for him.

"I can help you!" Lawrence interjected. Horo and the other villagers looked at the unfamiliar man standing at the outer ring of the crowd.

"Can you guys lend me a basket of fruit, apples would be perfect." The villagers eyed at the strange man with suspicious gaze.

"Do as he says!" Horo said, and the villagers immediately brought baskets of fruits and placed on the ground in front of Horo. Lawrence walked up towards the basket and picked up an apple, and tossed it to Horo.

"Eat it, and make sure you it on top of the fox pelts." Intrigued by what Lawrence had to demonstrate to her, she did as he told, and began munching on the apple over the pelts.

'"You too." Lawrence threw an apple at the owner the fox pelt. Unsure of what the unknown man was up to, but seeing that the wolf deity was obeying him, he obeyed him also.

After eating the entire basket of apples, the villager approached him.

"So how did this change anything? All it did was dirtied my pelts." His voice of stern, mixed with a combination of frustration and skepticism.

"You didn't notice anything chance." Lawrence said calmly, not being intimidated by the pelt owner presence at all. The man walked up to his box containing the pelts.

"No, nothing has changed!" He stated once again, but Lawrence business expression did not change.

"Well, why don't you smell it?" Lawrence coolly suggested.

The owner picked up a pelt and put it under his nose and took a whiff. A pleasant fruity aroma filled his nose.

Lawrence whispered into his ear so that no one them around could hear. "Now, when you hand in those pelts to the trader, ask him to take a whiff at it. Make up a story of how the pelts are taken from top quality vibrant foxes in the jungle. The fruity aroma will make him believe the fox pelts were of utmost quality, and you should be able to take it from there." Lawrence displayed his usual indiscernible business smile.

The pelt owner, finally catching on to Lawrence's plan, smiled happily, and tanked him. He quickly made his way down the path towards the village to trade his furs.

"That was a pretty neat trick you pulled there." Even though Lawrence whispered as quietly as he could the pelt owner, Horo's sharp ears heard everything.

"I learned it from an important friend of mine." Lawrence stated quietly to Horo's ears, staring straight at her red eyes.

"I see, that person must be very clever. I shall remember that trick for the future." Horo replied, and glanced sideways to avoid his stare.

"You certainly will." Lawrence thought to himself.

The two worked together like a perfect team. Answering villager's pleas and question one after another. When they had finished responding to all the villagers, it was already noon, and they were both exhausted. They returned to the outskirts of the village and to the tree where they first met in this village.

"Being a deity must a tough." Lawrence lied on his back against the tree.

"The amount requests to day were actually not a lot compared to most of other days." Horo scoffed

"Then, how do you find time for leisure, it would have taken you all day just to talk to the villagers, let alone solve their problems." Lawrence was quite amazed a Horo's resilience. Even though she didn't like this position, she would greet and answer each villagers request with a smile and generous voice.

"I will manage, I have gotten used to it already. However, I must say, you are lot smarter and sly than your foolish demeanor imposes on you." Horo snapped a piece of long prairie grass from the ground, tickled her hose with it, and played with it. Lawrence found that extremely adorable for some reason.

His thoughts were disturbed when two child-like figures came running towards from the village.

"Josephine! Samuel!" Horo brought them into a tight hug.

"Horo!" Both children replied eagerly.

"I brought some fruits and vegetable from the elder for you." Josephine emerald eyes look up at Horo, and then slowly turned to Lawrence.

'Ah, you're that fool from yesterday!" Josephine said to Lawrence, which hurt his pride a little bit; being called a fool by children.

Horo noticed the expression on his face, and snickered.

"Samuel, have you been behaving properly lately?" Horo patted the browned hair boy on the softy on the head. Like an owner petting his dog.

"Of course I have! I woke up early to help chop the firewood." Samuel spoke proudly, puffing his chest out.

"No, you did not! You completely overslept!" Josephine quickly retorted, pointing out Samuel's lie.

"Well, at least I was not the one that tripped over the stack of wood and caused a big mess." Samuel countered amazing fast. And the two siblings stuck out their tongue out against each another. Ignoring her brother, Josephine turned to Horo.

"Is this man going to stay with us, Horo?" Josephine asked both of them.

"Um…" Horo looked at Lawrence, unsure of what were his intentions of staying in this village.

"Horo never spends her day with other people in the village except for us two. Sometimes, I wonder if she is lonely without anyone to be with." Josephine said with a slight tone of sorrow and concern."

Horo slightly bonked Josephine on the head by her fist.

"Do not go thinking of such wild ideas of me." Horo scolded, but she smiled at her.

"Wah! I'm sorry." She covered the spot on the head where Horo just hit with her small hands.

'Serves you right! Horo is strong! She is the guardian of this village after all." Samuel proclaimed.

"But she is still like us. Don't you agree? She must have the same kind of feelings as us." Josephine answered in a sympathetic tone. Samuel looked at her.

"Nope, I don't agree." Samuel stated

"Argh! Why do you always disagree with everything I say?" Josephine pouted. Raising of her fist in front her, she pounced on top Samuel.

Samuel reacted quickly, and instantly flipped the Josephine, so that he was on top of her. The two children rolled around in the grass, trying to gain the advantage of the other. Eventually, the sounds of grunts and shuffling in the grass were replaced by laughter, as the two sibling played together on the grass.

Lawrence glanced at Horo face. Her eyes were watery as if she was about the cry. She was watched the two siblings closely, like a wolf eyeing his delicious prey, but knew that she would never be able to get it.

"You care for them deeply, don't you?" Lawrence asked solemnly, who always watching the siblings roll around on the grass.

"I do." she wiped her eyes with the selves of her shirt. She stood up, and turn towards him.

"Can you do me a favor, and watch over these two? I need to do something, and I… trust you. Think of it as repaying back the debt you owe me." Horo smiled

"Sure." Lawrence accepted he request.

'Make sure they return home before evening, servant." And with that last sly comment, she disappeared into the golden wheat fields.

The afternoon passed by without a disturbance. The two siblings tired themselves out after playing with each other, and took a nap besides Lawrence. Lawrence found it ironic that a child's heart will be able to understand Horo more fully than all the adults in this village. Maybe when we grow older, we will no longer be able to accept and understand people that are different from us.

Evening came, and Lawrence watched the siblings bid him farewell, and walked into the village.

With nowhere to go, he followed the dirt trail back to the shrine Horo resided, and rested there for the night. He opened the shrine door, and Horo was not back yet. He took his place on a corner near the door, and sat.

"This place is really too empty." he thought to himself, and he felt a lingering sense of loneliness here. He also wondered where did Horo go in the middle of the day, and she was taking a long time to come back. His worrying turned to exhaustion, and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep on the corner.

Lawrence awoke when he heard the door slide open. A slim figure slowly walked in, and he noticed that it was limping. The person walked further to the room, and the moonlight illuminated the figure. It was Horo, and she was injured.

Her clothes were completely shredded, and claw marks gash through her arms and legs. He instantly stood up. The sound of him standing up caught Horo's attention, and she immediately turned to face him.

"What are you still doing here…Have you not already repaid your debt?" She said nervously, as she took a step backwards away from him.

"Are you okay? His voice expression genuine concern for her well-being, and he approached her.

Horo slowly retreated away from him, the moonlight reflecting fear in her eyes. Her injured leg gave way to her weight and she fell backwards. Lawrence quickly dashed forward and caught her, pulling her into his tight embrace.

"Let go of me!" Horo resisted and squirmed under his tight embrace, which made her injury hurt more.

"I won't let get go, your hurt! Just look at you, you're a complete mess." Lawrence strong and compassionate voice startled her, and she allowed her to succumb to his warm embrace.

"What happened to you?" Lawrence asked. She released Horo from his hold, so she could talk more easily.

"The local wolves have grown rather hot-blooded and cocky. I tried to talk to them, but they would not listen. So, we got into a small fight." Horo replied shyly, her eyes not meeting his.

"Don't so something so reckless like that again. I have been worried about you." He scolded her.

She looked up at him; the moonlight sparkled on her radiant ruby eyes. He looked down at her, his eyes unwavering.

"Why are you so caring towards to me?" Horo asked.

Lawrence gently placed her head on his chest, where his heart was beating.

"It is because I love you, Horo." Lawrence shouted within his heart.

* * *

**A.N:** Sorry it took this long for me to update this story. Now why did it take so long.

Well firstly, this story about Horo's past was harder to write than I had orginially anticipated. The first problem I encountered was determining Horo's personality in the distant past. I want her to still mantain her wise and prideful charcteristics, but I also wanted to instill and bit of innocence into her charcter. This is because she hadn't had the same number of life expereicnes she had in the anime/novel, since this chapter takes place when she was still "young" for her species. Sometimes, I find she seems to go out of character in this backstory, and i tried very hard to maintain an acceptable balance.

The second problem is Lawrence. To be honest, I finished this entire backstory(which was suppose to be part 2 and the continuation on the last chapter) back around Christmas Eve, but Lawrence was only playing the role of a passive observer, and didn't actually interacted with Horo or any of the settings within the backstory. I review that chapter, and I didn't like it. I find it very lackluster and plain, and just didn't have the "oomph" I was expecting. So, i scrapped that idea, and made Lawrence have a more direct and interactive role within this chapter. And when i did that, it made the chapter exponentially harder to write. It added a lot of plot elements and ideas to the original plot, and expanded it way beyond my expectations. When i was approaching the 22 page and realized that I haven't even introduced the main antagonist in this backstroy yet, I knew that there will be no way this story would be completed within a single chapter.

Was I happy about this change? Hell yea I am. Sure it took a long time to write, but i feel like it was way better than the original and that I am giving the story the justice it deserves. So I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and hope you stay for the final conclusion for this backstory. And as always please rate, review, and criticize! This is my first time writing a chapter like this, and I know there will lots of room for improvements.


	10. Chapter 10: Sins of Belonging, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf or any of its characters.**

Lawrence awoke the next morning with a big red bruise on his left check, which was given to him by his favorite wolf goddess.

"That was totally uncalled for, I wasn't in the wrong." Lawrence rubbed his sore cheek, while Horo sat beside him with her hands and legs crossed.

"What do you mean you did nothing wrong, you assaulted me while I was asleep." Horo argued, turned her head away from him, and refused to look at him.

"You fell asleep in my arms, after you came back all bruised last night. I tried to wake up you, but you slept like a log." Lawrence argued back, but it was clear that the person needed to hear this is most was apparently not listening.

"I did no such thing!" Horo denied all reasoning Lawrence offered. However, Lawrence could see a slight red blush on her cheeks. In the back of his mind, he thought it was a cute reaction from her.

"All right, it's my fault, I'm in the wrong." Lawrence can see that her stubbornness was still a natural trait of hers. He didn't mind giving up this argument with her, since he had already seen Horo's cute blush.

"I do not like the sarcastic tone in your voice. Here, let me break it down for you, so you will understand where you are wrong."Horo turned her body in his direction. Her tail swept the floor as it did so.

"One, where are you right now?" Horo asked.

"In a shrine…I guess?" Although there was nothing in this room, it looked more like an empty unused storage room. However, he knows it was the place Horo currently lives, and where the townspeople worshipped her.

"Right, and who owns this shrine?" Horo asked another obvious question. In hindsight, he realized he was being toyed with. It was always ended up with him being toyed in arguments with her, regardless of what time period he was in.

"You do." Lawrence answered in the most unenthusiastic tone as possible.

"And who decided to sleep here without asking my permission." Horo continued.

"You said I could spend the night here when we met." Lawrence retorted.

"Yes, and I meant only for that night. Horo put extra emphasis on her last two words. Lawrence knew where this was going, and decided to end it before he got mocked even more.

"All right, I already said I'm sorry. Wait, I see now, you want some kind of compensation right?

Horo smiled widely, revealing her fangs.

"You catch on quite quick." Horo replied slyly with her tail wagging back and forth.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lawrence asked, preparing himself for some monotonous task.

"If you are going to spend more time in the village, I want to find a place to stay in the village besides here." Horo said swiftly

"That's all? You don't want me here?" Lawrence's eyes dropped disappointedly. He was hoping he could spend more time with her.

"A human like you should spend your time with other human beings, instead of a wolf like me. Your place does not belong here, and you should leave. Staying with me will not get you any reward or fortune in future. " Horo replied with a smiled, which seemed to be a wistful smile at the same time.

"But I don't mind staying with you." Lawrence quickly rejected Horo's notion.

"Okay you fool. I tried to put it in a nice way, so your feelings would not get hurt. However, quite realistically, I want you gone. You are annoying, and I hate that you are living in my shrine like it was your house. And worse of all, you stink and I cannot stand your smell." Horo responded bitterly, and Lawrence felt that he had been shot several times in the heart.

In the same time, he felt the silver thread in his wrist tighten, which hurt his wrist. He covered his writ with his other hand to numb the pain.

" Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Horo asked out of concern when she saw that Lawrence covered his wrist with his hand.

"I'm fine." Lawrence replied. Compared to the heartache he is experiencing, this kind of mild pain was nothing.

"Go to the village, and get someone to look at it." Horo commanded with a voice that wanted him to leave immediately

Horo quickly pushed Lawrence through the shrine door. He felt something bumped against his back, and followed by a short yell from someone behind him.

Horo stopped pushing him, and Lawrence quickly turned his body to see that he knocked a man of the stairs behind him. The man lay on the ground, and rubbed his head after being knocked off the small shrine stairs.

Lawrence jumped down and offered his hand to help the man get up. He was dressed in black robes, and a linen rope belt was tied around his waist. His blonde hair was cleanly cut to suit a gentleman, and his hands were smooth and clean. He was obviously not someone from the working class such as the farmers on fields. Upon appearance, this was no your average villager and he probably belonged to some family from a noble class.

The man grabbed Lawrence's hand and quickly got up. He looked at Lawrence closely. Lawrence can tell he wasn't expecting him to here, and was trying to deduct his identity.

"Oh great, you're back." Horo said from the shrine doors. Lawrence assumed that the two know each other, and guessed that he was someone with a seat of authority in the village. However, he had never seen anyone in the village dress with a robe and rope belt.

The man bushed off the leaves and grass on his robes. Lawrence saw he was carrying a thick black book in one of his hands, and was wearing a necklace with a very familiar religious symbol on it. The man quickly regained his composure, and shot a few short glances at him and Horo.

"Lady Horo, I wish to speak with you about some matters. Do you have time?" The man spoke casually yet with a strong tone. He must have done a lot of public speaking and social negotiation.

"That can wait till later. This fool needs a place to stay in the village; you can help him find a place I believe." Horo commanded like the man was her servant.

The man looked at Lawrence, and then turns his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"Yes, but we need talk." The man insisted.

"We can talk after you find him a place to stay. I am going to go sleep some more, I will see you in the afternoon." Horo went back in her shrine, leaving the two men awkwardly looking at each other.

* * *

"She is always doing things her way." The man placed this hand around the back of his beck and sighed. Somehow, Lawrence was able to understand the man's feelings.

"Please come this way, I will find you a place to lodge." The man said with a gentle as he addressed Lawrence.

Without much choice to anything other than to accept the man's offer, he signaled the man to lead the way. Traveling through the same trail they got here, Lawrence noticed that the man had a perplexed expression. It was one of those expressions when a man was deep in thought, and Lawrence felt the feeling that he probably had forgotten that he was walking behind him.

"Ahem." Lawrence alerted the man in front of him.

"I am truly grateful that you are helping to find a place stay, but it will be good to know who you are, so I can show my gratitude in proper."

The man perplexed expression instantly changed to a friendly one upon seeing Lawrence.

"Oh right sorry, how rude of me for not introducing myself. I am Father Benedictus; I am a missionary in the village. Well, sort of." The man voice trail off at the end.

A "sort of" missionary? Lawrence thought. Well, by the looks of his clothing, he probably would have guessed he was connected to some religious organization.

"Nice to meet you, Father Benedictus. I am Craft Lawrence, and you could that I am a traveler." Lawrence responded in kind. He somehow doubted that Benedictus was his actual name from birth, since the church required priests and missionaries to drop their original names and take up names after saints.

"What do you mean by a "sort of" missionary?

"Hmm… it is rather hard to explain." The robed man said as he rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"Well instead of explaining, would like to hear a prayer and the word of God while we are walking back to the village." The man happily suggested.

"I prefer that we not." Lawrence tried to sound unoffending.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Besides not everyone would like to listen to a single person ramble about some great being they have never met and lived so far back in the past." The missionary said in mockingly tone, as if it was to amuse himself.

That came out unexpected for Lawrence. The missionaries he had imagined and encountered through his travels in the north were full of religious zeal. They usually forced you to listen to their preaching, and when you declined the offer, it usually lead to force or underhanded tactics.

"This is what I meant when I am a "sort of" missionary. I spread the word of god, but I don't force people to abandon their old religious belief and convert to the church. If they convert, I welcome them with open hands. If they don't, it can't be helped I. I think if everyone is living happily and peaceful together, then that is good enough for me. That is what God really wants. Oh look, I'm rambling on again." Father Benedictus gazed over at the village that had just become visible.

Every time Benedictus looked at the village, it seemed like something was nagging him. Lawrence felt best not to question him on that subject because it would be inappropriate. However, the man's ideals were different from the other missionaries he encountered. Although somewhat idealistic, it had its own moral merit.

"I hope you don't say that in front of the church." Lawrence said.

"Ha, if I did, would I be standing here right now? If that did happen I would probably be hanged or stoned to death. And it is better that I avoid those two situation for my long term benefit.'

Lawrence agreed with a nod.

"Unfortunately, the church doesn't think like I do, especially with King Kerrenius as the current ruler of the southern Kingdom. That person seems to have an awkward obsession of wiping out everything that is not worshipping the same religion as him. I heard he had already carried out multiple crusades in other countries, and had conquered a few in the process. However, I advise you to keep your distance away from him if you want to see your future children. His administrative staff and even his own personal bodyguards changes from year to year, but no one knows where the old staff had gone. If you don't realize what I am talking about, then let me show you." Benedictus lifted his thumb to his chin, and traced his finger across his throat, and making an eeking sound while it does it.

"That holds true, unless of course, if you are a member of the church, in which they get along like peas in a pod." Benedictus continued in a somewhat ironic tone.

"You seem to have some deep grudges against the church." Lawrence added.

"Well, I wouldn't say I had grudges. However, the fact that the church is perfectly fine with the slaughter thousands of innocent civilians in the holy name of God sometimes scares me a bit. It makes me seem like the bad guy, I don't like being the bad guy, and God isn't a bad guy."

"You do know that if I am part of the church, you would have been in seriously trouble right? I could be someone secret investigator." Lawrence was feeling a bit awkward that the man in front of him was saying things that could easily get him killed. Also, members of a church disguising as villager in order check up on priest to make sure they are doing their job was not unheard of either.

"Well, if you are with the church then you have an ample amount opportunity to kill me. I mean, going missing in the forest, nobody would bother investigating that. Also, by the strange choice of clothing you are wearing, you didn't seem anyone religious. You also would not let the girl at the shrine live so easily." Benedictcus confidently stated.

"You're very observant; you would be a valuable ally to have in a business deal." Lawrence commented.

"One of the perks of my job, my friend." Benedicitus gleefully stated.

Lawrence didn't realize that had talked for so long, until he heard a villager call to Benedictus's name.

"Father, welcome back! How was your journey back to the capital?" The villager asked.

"I am tired, stressed, and frustrated, so the journey went well."

Soon a mass of villagers began to amass around Benedictus, asking him various sorts of things. The villagers seem to very friendly with him. Well, from his first impression of him, he seemed quite a likeable person.

"Thank you all of you for coming to greet me upon my return, but I need to get back to the church, I have a guest waiting. Beneditcus shouted out loud, and began to push his way through the crowd, and signaled Lawrence to follow.

"You seem very popular with the villagers." Lawrence commented. It reminded him about Horo.

"Yes, the villagers are very friendly, and the village is a peaceful place to live. I would like to preserve the peace for as long as I could. I had already seen too much bloodshed in the name of almighty God." Benedictus said in dark tone.

Lawrence had agreed to the father's notion. When he arrived, the villagers greeted him quite friendly as well. Usually when a he enters a new village, the villagers are often cautious of him, and avoided him if possible.

"Besides, this village is a bit special."

"What do you mean?" Lawrence asked intriguingly.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the cute wolf girl living in the forest."

"Ah right, Horo."

"When she arrived a year or two ago carrying two small children, I was dumbfounded. I have never seen anything like her before. So do you want to know what the first I did?" Benedictus hinted with his eyes that he wanted a "yes" answer from him.

Lawrence gave him the answer he wanted, since he was so enthusiastic about it, and he was also curious.

"So the first thing I did was just walked straight up to her, and rubbed her ears. I mean how can anyone not resist not rubbing her ears? Just to feel if they are real of course. She punched me in the face in response. She may look small, but she can throw hard punches. However, in the end of the day, it was worth it." Benedictucs said with full of pride as if he had done something amazing for the world.

Lawrence o the other couldn't stop laughing just by imagining the scene. Soon the priest laughed, and the air was filled with laughter from the two men.

"I hadn't had a good laugh like that for awhile."

"Thank you, I am happy that my misfortunes are somewhat amusing you." Benedictus said sarcastically, but Lawrence just kept laughing.

"But after that, I think we are friends. She once described me as a chirping bird during a spring morning."

"Wow that seemed like a pretty good complimem…"

"Cheerful and annoying." Benedictus continued. "She said it would be nice to break the body of the chirping bird and have it for breakfast."

"Oh…well, at least she thought up a good metaphor for you. That got to count for something right?" Lawrence managed to say that one line out, despite the hurting from his rib for laughing so much.

"That is exactly what I thought, Lawrence. We kind of think alike. I can see that we will get along very well in the near future." Benedicts nodded his head, which only seemed to be agreeing to himself.

"By the way, I saw you in the shrine with her this morning. Do you know her by any chance?" Benedictus asked out of curiosity.

"We have met in the past." Lawrence answered, or would it have been more appropriate to say in the future he wondered.

"Is she still as abusive as she is in the past?" Benedictus asked.

Lawrence nodded solemnly.

"So, I see it is just not me then." Benedictus smiled cheerfully.

"She seemed to be a lot happier though, than the last time I had seen her." Lawrence thought maybe it was Benedictus' cheerfulness rubbing off on her. Ten years with this type of person would probably do that to you.

"Oh really, that is great. You should get happier when you grow up, and not the other way around."

"I agree, even though it is likely impossible." Lawrence commented.

"It wouldn't hurt to dream right?"

Benedictus seemed to know Horo very much. Maybe he was one of her good friends in the past. Or maybe it was something more than that.

"This might sound intrusive, and you don't have to answer it, but do you have any feelings towards Horo?" Lawrence asked.

"Towards Lady Horo? Besides the feeling of pain I get from her for hitting me every time I see her, I don't have any feelings beyond friendship. I am a missionary after all, a man of the lord, no women for me, I'm afraid. I treasure her like any other villager in the town, and nothing more." Benedictus stated.

"Why do you asked? Don't tell me you fancy her?" Benedictus eyes went wide.

"No, I don't really..."

"I can see it now. Benedictus interrupted. Two couple intertwined in love. However, I kind of wondering how would it work. The two of you are different species, if I believe I am correct. It will be funny to see how the children turn out. I will be cheering you on Lawrence. I will pray for your successful courtship."

Cheerful and annoying. He could now see what Horo meant by that. He bonked Benedictus on the head.

"Okay, maybe that went a little too far, but don't tell me you haven't once given that a thought."

Unable to completely deny the obligation, Lawrence remained silent.

The sound of galloping house came nearer. Directing his attention to the sound, Lawrence saw people on horseback riding towards their position.

The two horsemen came to a stop in front of them. There were both wearing iron plated armor, and a religious tabard in front of their chest. From their first impression, it seemed like there were knights sent by the church.

"Well, hello there brother, what are you doing in the village, I thought we had a settlement." Benedictus said with a tone of malice, while putting on a smile on his face.

The Horseman closest to Benedictus took off his helmet. His brown hair and eyes matched Benedictus, but his face was hardened by war, while Benedictus had the face of a noble. There were numerous scratches on his iron armor, which meant that he had fought in battle many times. And the dark scar between his left eye and nose further proves that.

"Hello there, brother. Don't worry; I'm just here to check the village the out. Full of filthy pagans like the reported suggested." The Horseman said with a smirk and spit on the ground.

"You will not harm these villagers, while I, a servant of god am here." Benedictus declared.

"Well, that is up to God and the villagers I suppose. Also, you should refer to me as Field Marshal Torez, since I am on duty."

"By the way, who is that guy? He dresses funny." The horseman asked.

Can I go for one day without someone commenting on how I look? Lawrence thought.

"He's just a friend, leave him alone." Benedictus warned.

"Hah, if he's your friend than that he can be anyone. You can be friends with everyone, even with these heathens."

"He is not a villager, just a traveller." Benedictus said with venom in his voice.

"Oh, a traveler. It's dangerous times to be traveling these lands. I'm surprised he is still alive. It would be wise for him to leave this village. Maybe get eaten by wild bears and wolves while we're at it." The Horseman laughed.

"If you don't have anything useful to say, I suggest you leave immediately, you are wasting my time.

"I say you are already wasted several years of your life with these filths. Just don't forget the deal we had."

Benedictus remained silent.

The Horseman signaled his guard, and they both galloped towards the end of the village.

"Well, it seems like the church is on your back big time." Lawrence noted

Benedictus still remained silent, and walked down the street. Taking the hint that he wasn't in talking mood anymore, Lawrence followed him in silence. The light hearted that once fill the air early has completely disappeared, and was replaced now by heavy atmosphere that could crush an elephant.

* * *

"Ah, sorry about that." Benedict was the first to break the dead still silence.

Lawrence wasn't sure why he is apologizing, but decided not to comment on the matter.

"He is a good man, despite his views on particular groups of people." Benedictus continued.

"I heard that you responded to him as your brother. Are you two related?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes, we both lost our parents when the pagans from the north launch a counter-offensive against King Terrenius' rule. War is like that. I kill your family, and they kill my family in revenge. It continues in an endless cycle of killing and sadness. That is why I will do whatever necessity to prevent war and battles that will cost innocent lives. War never determines who is right, only who is left." Benedicts said grimly.

"I assume you're older brother didn't feel the same way as you, considering he joined the army."

"Our views parted midway during the course our life. As orphans, we joined the army for food and money, so we could continue living. After many battles, I grew sick of war, and instead became a missionary. My brother, on the other hand, stayed with the army and became a field marshal. I can't blame him though, as I understand his reasons for going to war against the pagans." Benedictus stopped in front of a large hut.

"Sorry, before we go to the church, I need to make a small detour here. I apologize for making you wait, but I will return as quickly as possible."

"It's alright, I'll wait here." Lawrence hadn't had anything particular planned for the day, so it did not matter to him.

Benedictus knocked on the door, and was greeted by a fellow villager. The door unlocked and opened, and Benedictus went inside. Suddenly, Lawrence felt the atmosphere felt a lot quieter with Benedictus' absence, and only realized how much he enjoyed his company.

However, his brief moment of calm was disturbed when he heard two familiar childish voices.

"Oh hey, it's the fool!" Samuel shouted.

"Samuel, don't greet the man so impolitely." Josephine corrected her brother by elbowing him in the side.

The two children seemed to be carrying some tools, and were walking towards him.

"Hey there. What are you two up to?" Lawrence asked with a warm smile.

"We're taking some tools and supplies to the village elder." Josephine replied in a sweet voice.

"Oh alright, then I guess you should hurry and move along then." Lawrence replied. He admitted that he had little experience when dealing with children, since his life revolved about dealing with adults that might backstab him for money. Therefore, it would be his best interest to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

However, the two children just stood in front of him looking at him, and then each other.

"Um fool!" Josephine elbowed Samuel in his gut.

"I mean, sir! Could you like move aside so we can get through. You are blocking the way." Samuel stated.

Looking behind him, he realized that he was standing in the middle of a narrow trail that led to the hut backyard.

Oh, so this was the village elders hut. Lawrence smacked himself mentally, as he should had realized it a long time ago. The hut was bigger than any other hut in the village that he had seen.

Covering up his slight embarrassment in front of the children, Lawrence diligently moved to the side to let the children through.

Josephine and Samuel walked past him, and disappeared once they turned around a corner and entered the backyard.

Once again, it was silent for Lawrence.

Lawrence stretched his arms and yawned. Benedictus was taking longer than he had expected. Since he didn't have a way to tell how much time has passed, he estimated that at least an hour and passed. His muscles was sore from sitting in one position for help him confirmed that.

What is taking so long? Lawrence thought.

However, he immediately noticed that thought was akin to a thought from an impatient child, and corrected his thinking. Since he was talking to the village elder, he assumed it was something rather important, and thus the long wait.

Lawrence grabbed a nearby twig close to where he was sitting, and began to poke aimlessly and pointless at the ground. He hoped this will somehow fasten the passage of time, and give him something to distract his mind.

As he continued to poke the ground, two small shadows approached and cover the ground he was poking out of pointless amusement. Lawrence looked up and saw the two children again.

"What do you want?" Lawrence voice was monotone, representing how bored he was.

Josephine and Samuel stared at him.

"Why are you here? You have been sitting her for quite awhile." Josephine asked curiously.

"I'm waiting for someone, and don't you have something that you need to be doing." Lawrence asked with irritation in his voice.

"Nope, we finished all our chores." Samuel stated proudly.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood to play with you, so why don't you play by yourselves."

The two children looked at each other with a hint of disappointed. After that, both children laid on the ground, while Josephine was making some sort craft with whatever flowers she could find, while Samuel was busy picking fights with bugs.

Lawrence had only originally hope that they will play somewhere out of his sight. From a proud merchant, to a wandering traveler, and to a babysitter, Lawrence thought in defeat at how his professional status had degraded.

A few more moments had passed.

"You know this is feels really weird." Samuel whispered to Josephine.

"When we are with Horo, everything felt fun and relaxing. However, with this fool here, he seems really creepy." Samuel continued whispering to Josephine, but was loud enough for Lawrence to listen.

"I know right." Josephine agreed and they both looked at Lawrence, which is making an incredibly scary and frustrated face that gave off an evil aura.

"I mean look at how he is staring us. Doesn't it make you feel nervous?" Josephine nodded.

"I can hear what you're saying." Lawrence said eerily

'Ah, sorry!" The two children both said at the same time.

"Speaking of Horo, what do you children think of her?" Lawrence asked, thinking that he didn't know much of the children that Horo rescued.

"Kind? Protecting? Selfless? Cool? Awesome?" Josephine and Samuel continued to describe Horo in all sorts of wonderful and positive adjectives. Most of them were opposite in what he would use to describe Horo's personality, remembering all those times he was teased by her.

"She seems like the greatest person on the planet from yr description." Lawrence said dryly.

"Yes, and we feel kind of bad about it." Samuel said in a slightly regretful tone.

"She is always protecting us, and even found us a place to live. She took care of us when even though we didn't know each other when we first met. However, we never really did anything to repay or help in anyway. Even if we did, it would always turn in to a situation where she needs to help us get out of it." Josephine added on.

"Besides, I don't think she likes it here. She never said it out loud to us or anything, but we could feel it when we are with her. It feels that she is lonely, even though she often tries to hide it with her smile whenever she sees us. It was like she needed to be somewhere besides. We're afraid that she is only here because of us, and that we are keeping her here."

Lawrence was very surprised about the children's response. Maybe it was the fact that Horo saved them, and that they had spent a long time with her.

Lawrence heard the door open, and Benedictus walked out, or more likely stomped out. His face was full of fury, and his hands were curled tightly into a balled fist. Lawrence took a hint that his negotiation with the elder did not end well.

"Father Benedictus! I didn't know you had returned! Will you play with us?" Benedictus looked towards the children. His rage-ridden face he had a moment ago instantly vanished and was replaced by his old friendly warm smile. However, Lawrence still noticed that his hands were clutched into a fist.

"Hello Samuel and Josephine! Sorry, Father is very busy today, and needs to leave. But stay good alright." The two children smiled happily and went off on their own.

"Sorry, that took longer than I expected. I bet you waited a long time."

"It wasn't that long." Lawrence said, as he followed Benedictus once again to his church.

* * *

The church wasn't very far away from the elder's house. However, calling it a church would be stretching it. The church was just an ordinary hut found throughout the village. The only difference was that it had religious symbols hanging at the front door.

Benedictus led him inside, and offered him a seat in the living room.

"Yes, I know it's not much of church, but it serves its purpose well. Besides, not many, even one at all, comes to the church to pray." Benedictus looked at Lawrence's underwhelming face and commented.

"That's not what I meant. I was surprised to see that with the funds and favor the church has from the king, they would be able to build a decent church in any village."

"Well, I guess you're right." Benedictus sat down. He seemed to be tired or under a lot of stress, which gave Lawrence some concern.

"By the look on your face, you can tell that things aren't really going well for me." Benedictus looked at Lawrence concerned face and smiled.

"You need some help." Lawrence offered.

"Well, I do need some advice on what I should do next. As you can tell, the church is on back with torches in hand, and the village elder is a rather not so understanding person."

"So, I have come up with two plans. One plan would let me to the right thing, but then people will suffer. Or I can go with the other plan. It is not morally correct in my opinion, and it will cause some people to hate me, but less people will suffer. So Lawrence, which plan would you choose?"

Thinking it over in his head, Lawrence gave the first answer that came to his merchant mind.

"Well, if it were me, and that both choices will negatively impact me someone way, then I will choose the plan that minimizes my losses." Lawrence stated and thinking back to how he usually handle these dilemmas.

Benedictus sank in contemplation.

"I guess I was thinking of the same thing you did." Benedictus smiled at him.

"Thank you Lawrence for helping me. Well, I guess I better go then, you can make yourself at home here, and I'll see you later in the evening." Benedictus got up from his chair, and hastily headed for the door.

The silver string that was still attached to Lawrence pulled his arm towards Benedictus, and insisted that he followed him. Lawrence did not resist, since he also wanted to know what Benedictus' scheme was. After Benedictus closed the door, Lawrence headed out to the street tailing Benedictus. Lawrence used the surrounding houses and crowds to hide, so that he wouldn't be seen.

* * *

The wolf goddess lay resting against a tree resting in her favorites spot. She liked this spot because it provided a good view of the surrounding areas. The smoothing scent of wheat filled the air around her and a good breeze usually blew past here. The tree offered shade against the intense heat around the summer time. However, despite all of this, she couldn't relax, since she was feeling guilty for what she did this morning.

It wasn't that she wanted the fool to get out of her shrine; it was that she felt uncomfortable around him. She dropped her guard when he was around, which scared her because she didn't know why. She didn't mean to say those harsh words about him, but he wouldn't leave if she hadn't done so. He was kind, and a really nig softly, like a sheep. In her heart, she knew that she liked him, but afraid to get too attached because that usually led to heartache. Besides, he was a traveler, and that means his stay was only temporary and he would leave soon. It was better to not get too attached to momentary things.

Her little two companions did not join her today, which disappointed her. The sound of footsteps caught her attention. She slowly opened her ruby eyes in that general direction, thinking it was the two children. However, she only saw the annoying chirping bird walking up to her. Her ears droop. A day filled of disappointments for her, but she also needed to talk to him about something.

"Hello, Lady Horo. I figured you would be here in this time a day." Benedictus said in a voice that was too friendly for Hero." Benedictus' waved at her, as he walked up the small hill.

Horo also noticed the footsteps of one other person nearby, hiding in the wheat brushes. She decided to ignore him, since she did not really care about him or in the mood to reveal the person. Besides, she would be able to hear every move the hidden person performs.

"If I remember correctly, you came to my shrine earlier this morning and wanted to talk with me about something?" Horo asked Benedictus.

"Yes, it is something really important." Benedictus sat down beside her, and lay against the tree, keeping some distance between them.

"Let me guess. Has it to do with why an armed force from the king is setting up camp around the village?" Horo shot him piercing gaze.

"So you had noticed." Benedictus said.

"Yes, it is quite hard to miss the sound of people marching, when it is disturbing your sleep. It is also hard to miss the black smoke trails coming from their camp." Horo said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell anyone in the village about this."Benedictus turned around to see Horo redirected her eyes to her tail.

"I do not feel the need yet. I do not know of their true attention, but I had gone and did some scouting. They are not a major threat, but still pose some threat. I guess you are here to tell me what their true intentions are." Horo eyes were still on her tail, but her ears are pointed towards Benedictus' direction.

"Well, you see…they are planning to purge the village tomorrow evening." Benedictus said, as Horo redirected her full attention to him.

"However, if the villager agreed to convert to the church, then they would be spared." Benedictus continued.

"Oh, I see, and you're here because your talks did not end so well with the village elder." Horo continued on for him.

"I'm surprised you remained so calm, and didn't go and attack the arm force after hearing that."

"What's the point? If I attack and wipe them out, then they will just come back with more men. I can't fight an entire kingdom by myself. However, I will admit this is a troublesome situation." Horo said.

"Did you tell the elder to evacuate the village?" Horo asked."

"Impossible, they have already surrounded the village and set blockades up. Any villager that attempts to flee without a religious symbol proving their faith to the church, they will most likely get killed."

"Figures. You humans really like to kill each other over simple things." Horo weaved her tail back and forth across the ground.

"Well, I can wipe them all out, and allow the villagers to flee before they send in more men."

"They have hundreds of men stationed there, you can't kill them all. Besides, my..." Benedictus decided to close his mouth before saying that the force was commanded by his brother. He really did not want Horo to fight his brother.

"Well, it is either we kill them, or they kill us. I rather we kill them in my opinion. I do not enjoy killing people, so unless you have a better idea, I will be glad to hear it."

"Yes, I do have a better plan." Benedictus said.

Horo's ears twitched, and narrowed her eyes at Benedictus.

"Oh, so you have a plan that not even I, Horo, the great wise wolf, can come up with."

"Yes, the plan might not be right, but it is the best course for action. Also, I will need your cooperation."

"Right and wrong are all subjective views. When you think you are doing the right thing, it might seem wrong to other people. Therefore, it is always best to go for the best choice. If your plan is sound to my ears, I will lend you my full support."

Benedictus sat up, walked over to Horo, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Horo. You were one of my good friends, and I will definitely remember you and your sacrifice." Benedictus solemnly said.

"What are you talking…" Horo was interrupted when she felt something strange in her stomach.

She coughed, and red liquid came out of her mouth. She began to feel dizzy and her vision blurred. She kicked Benedictus off, and scrawled back away from him. The clothes on her torso were stained in red, and she could the dampness of her shirt spreading.

"So killing me was your grand plan? Some man of god you were, betraying people like that. Horo said weakly. Benedictus aimed straight for the vitals in a normal human body. She would be dead by now, but fortunately, her body is constructed slightly different than a normal human.

"Yes, if you were gone, then everyone would be saved. I didn't want to do this, but it was the best option available. " Benedictus walked towards her, preparing to go for the finishing blow.

"May god forgive me for what I am about to do, as I will gladly accept any punishment you may bestow upon this sin." Benedictus said sorrowfully with his face towards the sky above him. A silver stream of liquid streaked across his cheeks.

Before he dealt the finishing blow, he was tackled off the cliff. Benedictus rolled down the hill, disoriented, until he hit the flat ground on the base of the hill.

He picked himself back up, and he was tackled again, and tumbled acrossed the field with his attacked. Using his two feet, Benedictus managed to stop the tumbling, and knocked the attacker off him. He quickly stood up, and took a few steps back to gain some distance.

His attacker was someone he knew. The friend he made earlier today."

"Sorry Lawrence, I didn't want you to see that."

"Shut up! Why did you attack her!" Lawrence said in rage

"It was the best the choice I had."

"Don't give me that crap! How was that the best choice? Can't you just tell her to go talk the elder herself, and say that she won't protect the village?"

"Haha, didn't you think I already thought of that? If things were really that simple, than I wouldn't need to resort to underhanded measures. You don't understand anything about this village at all!" Benedictus said with tears streaming down his face.

"What do you mean?" Lawrence asked.

Benedictus followed the man into the elder's house, and walked toward the elder's room. The villager knocked on the door and opened it, directing Benedicitus to go in.

The elder's room was spacious with a round wooden table and chairs surrounding it. One the chairs were occupied by the elder, who was actually quite young to be the elder. He assumed that this was the room where village meeting were hosted after looking at the room layout. The elder looked to be around the age of 40. His hair was mostly black, but some grey hairs were starting to appear on the side. He had big and broad shoulders, as one would expect from the laboring life of a farmer.

"Welcome, Benedictus. What brings you here to my home today?" The elder greeted him.

Benedictus sat on the chair opposite of where the elder is sitting on the table.

"I have some very important things to discuss with you. Please take what I am about to say calmly. The church has sent an armed force to attack the village. However, if you and the villagers convert to the church and their beliefs, than they will halt the attack."

The elder just looked at him and laughed.

"I am serious here! They have already stationed around the village!" Benedictus yelled, seeing that the elder was not taking him seriously.

"So what?" The elder reply, as if thinking this not a big deal.

"What do you mean, so what? You are all going to be killed if you don't join the church." Benedictus was oddly confused and surprised at elder's reactions. It looked this was a simple problem that could be solved easily.

"Benedictus, with all due respect, you are a great man, and has help many of my people. However, you are telling me to abandon the beliefs and culture my precious ancestors spent their entire life to build. I just can't abandon all that."

"You can't be serious. You are going to let the entire village get burned and destroyed, so you hold on to your beliefs. When you are dead, those beliefs don't matter!"

"Who says my village is going to be destroyed?" The elder asked with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"I have always prepared for a situation like this. Ever since the day King Kerrenius was crowned to the throne and the church gain power, I had prepared for this day. Unless you have forgotten, we have a certain deity looking overlooking this town." The elder stated.

Benedictus was completely baffled.

"And what makes you so confident that this deity will come help your extremely foolish cause to fight the church and king?"

"I have no reason to tell you, but let's just say I have my trump cards. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, then please leave."

"This is absurd, your foolishness and ignorance is going to cost hundreds of innocent lives."

Enough! Leave Benedictus." The elder roared.

Two villagers came into the room. Benedictus catching the hint, got up and left the room escorted by the two villagers. He was completely enraged at how the elder is responding to the situation. However, he was wondering where his confidence was coming from. How was he so sure that Horo will take up their side and fight for them? What trump cards is he talking about?

He walked out of the elder's hut and was instantly greeted with Samuel and Josephine cheerful and smiling faces.

"Father Benedictus! I didn't know you had returned! Will you play with us?" The two children asked, and then it came to in to his mind.

Of course! Horo, just how much did you sacrifice to get the elder to accept these children? Benedictus thought inside his head.

* * *

"You see now. She had no choice, but to take the elder side. What do you think will happen to Samuel and Josephine if she refuses to help them! Don't you find it was curious that Horo would do whatever the villagers ask of her? Now you do! The two children were basically hostages under the elder, and Horo was nothing but a slave to them."

"That still doesn't make it right!" Lawrence yelled.

"I know it wasn't right…I know it wasn't right! However, it was the best option available. Think about it, with Horo out of the equation, the village elder would have no choice but to surrender and join the church. The village would be spared and no villager will need to die. The life of one, for the lives of hundreds of people. Isn't that what you told me to do? To make the best choice?"

"You bastard!" Lawrence charged him at full speed with dagger in hand for making him feel guilty and responsible for this outcome.

Benedictus skillfully dodged his charged by twisting his body out of the way. Lawrence turned around to swing his dagger, which was blocked by Benedictus' own dagger. The priest pushed Lawrence attack back, and he took a few steps back to gain distance.

"I might look like a normal missionary, but I have gone through some combat practice and battles when I and my brother were still in the army. Taking me down will not be easy. Lawrence, you're a good man and my friend, I don't want to fight you. I need to return to the village as soon as possible and tell the elder. I want to keep casualties in minimum.

Lawrence charged at him. Benedictus skillfully evaded his attack, and used his knee to hit his hand that was holding the dagger, and thus disarming Lawrence. After that, Benedictus ran straight in to the wheat field, fleeing from battle.

Lawrence, breathed heavily decided not to give pursuit because he cannot track Benedictus through the wheat field.

Lawrence picked up his dagger from the ground, when ran straight up the hill as fast as he could.

To his surprised, Horo was gone, and all that is left are some blood marks on the grass and dirt, and a small trail of blood leading in to the golden wall of wheat. He tried to figure out what Horo next move was. She would probably not be able to move around freely or launch and assault at the camp with a bleeding wound. With no follow up plan in his mind, Lawrence decided to return the village to check out the situation. More than likely, Horo would eventually appear there.

Near the outskirt of the village, Commander Torez was busy checking the troops for the upcoming battle.

* * *

His routine check was interrupted when a church messenger on horseback came to him carrying a royal message. Torez signaled the messenger to read the letter out loud to him.

"A surprise enemy invasion force from the north had managed land on the southwestern cost. Under the absolute command of the king, King Kerrenius, and supported by the supreme recommendation of the Grand Church, Field Marshal Torez are to immediately complete its current given objectives. After that, you and your force will march west to the city of Rubinhagen in order to fortify the city and strengthen its defenses until reinforcements from the north arrived to repel the invading force." The messenger declared.

"Alright, I understand, you can go now." Torez said. It was unusual for the king to want him to purge this small village before marching to reinforce Rubinhagen. Normally, the king would cancel the current objective and made reinforcing Rubinhagen his top priority. Maybe it was because the King was scared of a revolution if pagan villages caught word that there is a pagan army marching towards the capital.

Calling his second in command over to him, Torrez gave his orders.

"Rally up the men and equipment. We are going to start the attack earlier than planned, which is this evening instead of tomorrow evening. I doubt those pagans will change their faith over night."

Within an hour, Torez solders gathered in the open field before him, as he was about to explain his battle strategy. Considering that the enemy he was facing did not have any experience in battle or tactics, Torez thought a simple diversionary tactic would do the job.

"When the battles begin, I want the siege ballistae to bombard the northern entrance of the village. This will divert their forces towards to north side of the village. When there forces are diverted I want the two cavalry regiment to charge through their defenses in the east, and breach until they are in the middle of town. Fan out and raid any household along the way, and regroup towards the northern outskirts of the town. After that, I want my three spearmen units and two archers units to take advantage of breach in their defense and confusion, and take control of the east side of town and secure the middle. After we have secured the middle, the spearmen will take up defensive positions, while the ballistics and archers will bombard their position in the northern part of town until they are dead. If anyone tries to flee to the north, the cavalry will intercept and kill off any stragglers. You all understand and men?

"Yes, Sir." The soliders shouted in unison

"Get into your position, and wait for the horn of battle."

An hour had passed, and the orange reddish sun began to set in the horizon.

"Alright, sound the horn", Torez commanded the soldier.

The horn sounded and traveled through the village. The first salvo of the ballistae was fired and streaked through the air. The battle had begun.

* * *

Lawrence interfering in the middle of that was definitely not part of Benedictus' plan. Neither was escaping through the densely packed wheat fields, which obscured his vision and took him far longer to return to the village than normal. In hindsight, the plan did not really go as planned, but at least the wolf deity should be too injured to fight. If he could convince the village elder of that, then his ultimate objective would be fulfilled. On the positive side, he still had one day left to convince the elder.

However, what awaited him back at the village was even more hindrances. The villagers had already fortified east and north entrance to the village to prepare for the upcoming and futile battle. Most of the defenders were pleasant farmers with no combat experience aside from hunting wildlife. Their weapons were all farming equipment, and they had no armor at all. Against an organized and supplied assault force with battle experience, they would be slaughtered in seconds. Benedictus must prevent that at all cost.

"Stop right there Benedictus, the elder has instructed us not to let any of church members to go inside the village." The village defender moved to block Benedictus from entering the village.

"You can't be serious. Has everyone in this village lost their mind?" Benedictus yelled in frustration.

"It is the elder's orders, and we are to obey." The defender said.

"Now please leave, Benedictus."

"I only need to talk the Elder one more time, please let me through," Benedictus tried to maneuver around the defender, but failed as more villagers gathered around him, and further boxed him in.

Benedictus continued to demand an assembly with the elder, while the villagers continued to refuse his offer. Meanwhile a whistling travelled through the air.

"Hey, what is that sound?" A nearby defender asked, which followed by a loud crashing sound at a distance, like a giant hammer hitting the ground.

Benedictus looked up at the sky above him in sheer terror, as he saw more black lines zipped through his vision, which was follow by sounds of houses crashing and people screaming to the north. Shortly, a panting villager came running towards the villager guardsman requesting help.

"The north side of town is under attack, we need more men to help defend it." Immediately, several guards left their posts and headed north, thinning out their defenses in the east.

Benedictus just stood still, dismayed, like if a man had lost all direction in his life.

"You, leave at once. Since the battle has started, we should have killed you because you are a member of the church. However, you are a good person and had done many great deeds for us and the village, so I suggest you leave or die." The villager's voice snapped Benedictus back into reality, and started laughing hysterically.

It's over, there is no turning back, and Benedictus knew it clearly in his mind. He started cursing his own brother for breaking their deal, and attacking the prematurely. He wondered that maybe this was his punishment from God for trying to strike down a friend. With these thoughts racing throughout his head, Benedictus could only laugh at the absurdity of it, and the pointlessness of his actions.

The village defender thought the man in front of him had gone insane. Using his large wooden pike, the villager knocked Benedictus to the ground and pointed the pike at his face.

"Leave or I'm seriously going to kill you."

The blow knocked back some logical awareness back into Bendictus as he was confronted with a sharp point mere centimeters away from stabbing his eye.

The ground started tremble underneath Benedictus. It was small and only he could feel at the moment because his hand and body was on the ground. Using his past experiences in battle and his brother's war tactics, he certainly knew was coming next. Benedictus quickly jumped of the trail into the tall prairie grass on the side.

The shaking became more intense, and the villager now also noticed. A thundering noise approached rapidly, and a cloud of white-brownish dust raced through the trail. The villagers quickly realized what was coming as the armor plating on the warhorse shined through the dust cloud. The villagers tried to regrouped, but it was too late, and by the time they gathered the cavalry were already at the gate. Caught out of position, and with its defenses thinned, the villagers were either trampled, or sliced to pieces as thundering cloud crashed against the defensive line.

The defenders that survived the initial charge, and realized that the line was broken like paper decided to flee for their lives. With the Torez's men on horseback, while he villagers were running on foot, it didn't take a wise man's guess to say that they did not run far.

The Horseman separated and traveled through the alleyways and roads in the village, and set fire on huts. Once the hut was on fire, the families and residents taking shelter within it tried to flee, which were hunted mercilessly by other cavalrymen. Blood was splatter throughout the ground, and dead bodies lay on the ground or against a burning house.

The foot infantry arrived moments later, and secured the eastern side of the villager with no resistance and marched deeper into the village. They Torched any huts of that had not been burned yet, and indiscriminately killing any residents that were either hiding or near-death.

* * *

Josephine and Samuel were playing in the backyard until they heard a loud crash nearby. Looking to see what had happened, an house was demolished by a giant wooden arrow with an Iron head-tip. If there were anyone inside, they would mostly likely be all dead. Several more giant projectiles crashed down, creating craters on the roads and killing unlucky fleeing villagers. Every villager was scrambled, and chaos soon spread everywhere.

"Brother, this is just like before. It can't be happing again right?" Josephine said in a terrified voice.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, we had survived this once before. Besides, Horo would protect us. Let hide in the elder's house for now, it's not safe to be outside.

Josephine and Samuel hastily returned to the elders hut and took shelter there. Through the small window in the house, they observed in terror as more households were randomly demolished by objects raining from the sky, and flee running and trampling over each other to get to safety.

Josephine, unable to bear watching the horror anymore, crawled up to another corner, shut her eyes, and closed her ears with her hands.

'Where's Horo, why hadn't she come yet. She didn't abandon us right?" Josephine said as she began to cry.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she would come. She promised to protect us right." Samuel drew her younger sister in for a comforting embrace. However, the ceiling on top of them came crashing down, and everything went black.

When Samuel awoke, he could still see red evening sky above him. The ceiling was destroyed by a hit from a ballista. Since the elder's hut was more studier and bigger than the normal huts, it had managed to not completely collapse on them. Looking around their once clean room was now all but smashed to pieces, and dust and debris laid scattered everywhere.

"Josephine!"He called out his sister's name and searched for her, but the thick dust in the air blinded his vision. To his relief he found her a few meters away from him. The lower portion of her body was trapped underneath heavy debris, and he could no lift it up. Josephine was still unconscious, and was slightly bleeding from her head.

A distant scream of pain alerted Samuel attention. Directing his eyes in the direction of the screen, he saw men in white armor marching through the streets towards his position, and killing every fleeing villager on sight.

Looking around, Samuel found a large piece of torn tapestry that was once hanging on the room's wall. He quickly grabbed it and concealed Josephine with by placing it on top of her, and hoping that this would prevent her from being noticed by the soldiers. Samuel picked up a wooden board that was once a part of the main structure of the elder's hut for self-defense.

"Goodbye, Josephine." Samuel said to his younger sister as he stood bravely against the white wall of death that approached him.

* * *

"Field Marshal Torez, the infantry had secured the middle part of the village." The solider reported.

"Good work, now it will only be a matter of time before we're done here." If the villagers tried to flee north, they will be killed by the cavalry, and we had them surrounded. If they hide in their homes then will be killed by the artillery or be burned alive with their house. Field Marshal Torez was very satisfied with the results.

An unexpected wolf howl spread throughout the battlefield, and sent shivers down Torez's spine. A large figure, which Torez can only described as an amazingly large wolf assaulted and flanked the eastern entrance of town.

"Solider, are you seeing what I'm seeing right now?" Torez ask the solider beside him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Field Marshal. Is that a monster?"

"Those pagans must have summoned up some kind of demon. Relay my orders to the artillery. Stop bombarding the village, and focus their fire on the large demon that appeared. We need to stop it before it tears through our forces." The solider quickly departed carrying Torez's orders.

Horo, in her true giant wolf form, quickly handled the guards at the entrance of the eastern entrance. She had wanted to come earlier, but she was unable to move until she stopped the bleeding from a stab she got from her former friend, Benedictus. The wounds still hurts, and not even close to being recovered, but she could not wait any longer. Once the bleeding had mostly stopped, she rushed to the village.

Racing through the village, she only saw fire, rubble, blood and dead bodies lying everywhere. She only had one goal in mind, and that was to find Josephine and Samuel. Smashing her way through pockets of soldiers running from her wrath, she was approaching the center of the village. Her ears caught the sound of whistling air, and immediate stop and leapt backwards. Momentarily, several large projectiles crashed on the ground in front of her.

Fortunately, the ballistae had a low rate of fire, and were inaccurate. Unfortunately, they have quite a large number of them, and they could easily puncture her thick hide. If she takes a direct hit, it would be over for her. However, she could be able to avoid them easily with her ears.

The strong smell of dead bodies and burning wood surrounded her, making it impossible to track the scent of Samuel and Josephine. So Horo set a course towards the elder's hut, near the middle of the village. She soon approached the blockade created by the soldiers. Using her momentum, she crashed the blockade into pieces, sending soldiers flying in every direction. She stopped in front of the elder's house. Her greatest fears are realized when she saw the village elder's house demolished. She quickly scanned her surroundings, and hoped her greatest fear hadn't become reality. She heard a muffling sound of a child moaning, and realizes the voice to be Josephine. She turned her gaze in that direction, and the sound was coming under some sort of tapestry. However, her sense of relief was quickly disappeared when she looked a little to the left, and saw the body of Samuel lying on the ground with a pile of blood. Horo quickly deduced what had happen, and that fueled her rage even more.

The next thing she noticed was that the soldiers had quickly surrounded her. She swung her left paw, and took out the soldiers on her left flank. However, because of the wound on her right, she could not attack the soldiers on the right. The soldiers quickly realized this.

"Everyone, the beast appears to be wounded on the right side. Everyone maneuver quickly to flank her right." The soldiers quickly mobilized and gathered to her right, which irritated Horo.

She also tried to maneuver so she can get a strike; however, the constant barrage from the ballistae from afar limited her movements, and prevented her from flanking the soldiers.

"Archers, ready your bows." Commanded one of the soldiers.

Horo turned her attention towards the direction of the voice, and saw hundreds of archers ready to unleash hail of arrows.

"Fire!"

The archers unleashed a hail of arrows that covered the red evening sky, and Horo was in absolute horror. It was not because the arrows would hurt her. In a matter of fact, arrows would not do a single shred of damage against Horo's thick skin and hide. What she was afraid of was the fact she was standing between the archers and Josephine. If she didn't block all those arrows, they would get passed her and hit Josephine.

Horo tried to jump up to block the arrows, but because of her wound, she didn't jump high, and the arrows got passed her. She heard a yell and then silence from behind her. Looking back, her greatest fears were realized, and she saw an arrow sticking out from the tapestry.

Horo howled in rage, and let the beast inside her completely take over, and went on a rampage. She crushed every living thing around her. She no longer cared that she was wounded, and only cared that the people who took her children away from her were dead.

* * *

"Torez, its seemed like the beast had gone on a rampage". Torez looked at the beast that was destroying everything in her vicinity.

"Sound the horn of the retreat. Our job is done here. The village had all but been destroyed. Gather up the man, and we'll march to Rubinheigan."

"Yes, Field marshal." The Horn of sounded. The soldiers in the village started to evacuate, and soon only the rampaging beast was left in the village.

Coming back to her senses, and seeing that everyone was dead or either fleeing, stop attacking and wrecking everything near her. Gaining back control of her emotions, she slowly walked towards the elder's hut, and lifted the rubble of Josephine with the tip of her nose. She transformed back in human form, slowly and gently pulled the arrow out of Josephine body, and lifted the tapestry of her.

She brought the body close to her naked chest, which is covered in blood.

"Horo, is that you?" Josephine said weakly.

Horo didn't reply as tear filled her eyes.

"I think… I'm dying. It's pretty …scary. Thank you… Horo for not abandoning us. Thank you… for protecting us. We would have died a long time ago, if we didn't met you. And… sorry." Josephine voice slowly trailed off and the sound of her beating heart stopped.

"No, I should be one to say sorry!" Horo started to weep out loud in sorrow for losing her two loved ones. Tears ran down her cheeks endlessly as she held both Josephine and Samuel body against her chest.

Benedictus walked through once peaceful and friendly farming village; now reduce to a burning field of destruction and graveyard. All the villagers he once knew, gone. He tried to search for survivors, and heard the sound of someone crying. He made a dash towards that direction thinking that it was a survivor, and saw Horo, carrying Josephine and Samuel body in her grasp. His heart sank deeper then the deepest part of the ocean.

Benedictus noticed that Horo saw him, and before he knew what was happening, he was instantly knocked hard to the ground with Horo on top of him. She was prepared to beat him until he died.

"You can kill me if you want, but you do realize everything that has happened was your fault. If you hadn't come to this village, then the villager elder would not have chose to fight. It was because of you, that the elder choose to fight because they were accustomed to you solving their problems. If only you didn't exist then everything will be fine. No one would have died, and the village will still continue to exist. You killed them, you killed them all." Benedicts lost himself to tears, as he continued to spoke.

"If only you didn't…"

Horo lowered her fist, and got off of Benedictus. She realized that what Benedictus said was all true. If she hadn't come to this village, then everyone would have been alive. Samuel and Josephine died because of her. She was a complete fool to think that she was able to live along with the humans. She didn't belong with the humans, and this was the result if she tried. She would only cause harm and misfortune to everyone near her. It would and had always been that way.

She picked up Josephine and Samuel. They should at least get a proper burial, and walked away from the burning village towards the nearby forests.

Benedictus still lay there on the ground crying endlessly. Amidst the chaos and carnage, Lawrence witnessed the entire thing from hiding underneath a nearby rubble form a demolished hut. He felt tears ran his check, and he could not remember a time when he had wept this much.

The silver thread around his armed snapped in two, and a bright light blinded his eyes.

* * *

Next thing he realized was that he was back at the theatre room. His entire body was covered in sweat, and sunlight was shinning into the room. Morning had arrived, but Lawrence felt he like he was awake for days. In front of him was Horo, still sleeping soundly.

Was that a dream? No, it was Horo's past that he always wanted to know about. This was only thought that came into his mind.

* * *

**A.N:** The conclusion of Horo's backstory. It was a long backstory to write, which I've only planned to be around 2-3 chapters. However, the backstory had enough content to span 4-5 chapters or even more. Sorry, for the late chapter because it was really long and hard to write. I orginally thought that making a story about a character's past would be easy, but it was the most difficult thing I had ever written. I had serveral writer's block, and was having a hard time trying to develop Benedictus' personality. In the backstory,he is the antagonist, but I wanted him to be a good guy and interesting. I also debated for awhile whether the children or Benedictus should die. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I will also revert back to about 5000 words per chapter instead of 10,000 words. It will allow me to release chapters more frequently, and it is a lot less pain in the ass to proofread.


End file.
